The Clues Of Caterina Valentine
by OreosGoRawr
Summary: After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things looks like they are on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". But wait, isn't Cat dead? Full summary inside!
1. Falling Down

**The Clues Of Caterina Valentine**

_**Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way. Then things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things looks like they are on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she is gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat dead?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Falling Down<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cat's POV<strong>_

_I was brushing my red velvet hair when I heard my phone go off, again! It's been ringing __**all**__ morning. It's downstairs charging, so I don't want to bother it. I wonder who's calling or texting me anyways. I grab my pink book bag and go downstairs. I check the clock. Oh, no! I'm running late for school. I rush over to my mother. _

"_Mom, can you drive me to school? I'm going to be late!" I ask her in desperation. She gives me a smirk with those warm brown eyes. _

"_Sure sweetie. See this is why your father and I told to not stay up late with your friends on a __**school night.**__ We knew you would sleep in. Frankie already left for school!" she says laughing. she can be serious, but when I give her my puppy eyes she laughs._

"_Thanks, Mom, you're the best! And I know." I give my dad a kiss on his forehead and he hugs me. I run to my mom._

"_Bye, Cat. Have a nice day and be safe my little cupcake." I love it when he calls me that. _

"_Bye!" I wave as my mom and I skip out the door. We drive up to my school and I have this bad feeling. _

"_Bye mija, I'll see you later." We share a hug. I walk out my car and go into Hollywood Arts. I shrug off the bad feeling. What could go wrong?_

…

…

…

…

"_Hey, It's Cat Valentine and not real-life Cat! Haha I'm so funny and I LOVE red velvet cupcakes! Anyways leave a message and I'll-" _Beck Oliver pressed the end button on his Pear Phone. He's been calling his favorite red-head all day. Where could she be? She was going to be late for school. He didn't think that staying at Karaoke Dokie would make this happen. Suddenly, he heard angelic humming, he turned around and a squealing red head runs into his arms.

"Cat! I've been trying to reach you all day! I could of given you a ride to school." He tells her. She takes out her Pear Phone and her eyes grow wide. She couldn't believe the missed texts and calls she has. Most are from Beck and Jade.

"_Wow, they really were worried. Maybe I should finally tell Beck." _She gives him a smirked. "You called?" She says sarcastically. She laughs after Beck folded his arms and pretended to be mad. "I woke up late, so it was too late to call you and ask you to give me a ride. My phone was charging anyways, so I didn't see your calls." He didn't move. She batted her eyes and he looked into the sad, wide brown eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you!" He poked her nose and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Yay!" She jumped and squealed. She flipped her hair back and got serious. She looked at her hands and started fiddling with her fingers, something she always did when she was nervous. "Beck?" He looked to her with his chocolate brown eyes showing he was listening. "Since tomorrow's Saturday. Can I come over to your RV? I have to tell you something." She finally looked up at him and he smiled.

"Anytime you want Cat." She grinned again and went back to her bubbly self. Beck wondered what she had to tell him since she grew all serious. Cat remembered what happened when Beck and Jade broke up a year ago. Jade was totally fine with it, so maybe it is time. Cat was upset about Jade calling Cat a pet and talked to Beck about it that night. He told her that Jade couldn't live without her, and that Jade called Cat a pet just because of her pride. That night, Cat found Jade crying in her room. Jade apologized for calling Cat a pet and they talked things through. Cat even told her about the crush she had on Beck and it seemed more than a crush.

"_Out of all the girls in the world, I'm glad that it's you who likes him. It's only a matter of time before you two go out, Cat." Jade tells Cat. _

"_How do you know that?" Cat asks._

"_He loves you. He loves talking about you and you make him happy. Better than I can. This is how it's suppose to be."_

That conversation seemed to echoed in Cat's mind almost all the time. The one and only Jade West pushed Beck out of her way just to talk to Cat.

"Cat! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't you answer your phone?" Jade yelled playfully at the red head.

"Sorry, I overslept." Cat smiles sheepishly.

"Well, at least you're not late." Jade hands Cat her script writing book and starts to walk to class.

"Hey guys, don't forget me!" Robbie came up running with his hand up Rex's back.

"How could they remember you? They only want you to do their homework." Rex countered.

"Rex! You know that's not true! They're my friends!" Robbie yelled at the puppet.

"Friends? So you have a red airhead freak, a broody gothic girl, and a guy with long hair, as your friends? Nice friends." Rex commented sarcastically. Jade glared at the puppet wanting to bite off his head and Beck just wants to rip off the puppets mouth.

"Robbie! Tell your stupid puppet to stop being mean to us!" Cat shrieked at the shocked boy with the black afro.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie yells at the innocent red head.

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yell at Cat again and I'll beat you silly." Beck growled dangerously. Robbie whimpered and stayed silent, but that didn't stop the puppet from talking.

"Haa, Robbie scared of Beck!" Rex teased.

"Stupid puppet, say something else and I'll thrown you in that trash can." Jade threatened and motioned to the trash can by Cat's locker.

"Something else."

"Argh!" Jade groaned and snatched Rex from Robbie's arms and slammed him into the trash can.

"Jade! How could you?" Robbie screamed in shot digging throw the metal bin.

"Hey guys. Umm, what happened here?" Andre came with Tori and they both looked at the heated Jade, Cat, and Beck while Robbie was searching in the trash can.

"I'm not going to ask." Tori took a deep breath then relaxed. "Hey Beck, Jade, and Robbie." Tori skipped Cat purposely. Cat rolled her eyes. Two could play that game.

"For the millionth time, Tori, I'm. Not. Your. Friend." Jade countered.

"Well I don't want to be friends with a gank." Tori responded.

"Hmm no wonder you hate yourself." Jade spat with venom.

"No, actual I was talking about you."

"_Oh_," Jade growled.

"Come on Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Rex. We're going to be late for Sikowitz class." Cat peeped up. Everyone followed her including Tori. "Umm, I said everyone, but you, so you can stop walking with us." Tori glared at Cat as she smiled.

"That was fun at Karaoke Dokie last night." Andre blurted out while walking with the others to class.

"You guys went to Karaoke Dokie last night?" Tori peeped out of nowhere.

"That's none of your business. Go somewhere else; you're no longer part of this group.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry!" Tori pleaded. Cat and Tori were still mad at each other about the whole Danny incident. Yeah, sure, Cat punched Tori in the face and they forgave each other, but it's about what happened after. Cat was going to give Danny another chance, it's just that she… she went to Danny's house one day to talk about it. She saw Tori on his lap kissing him hungrily. Cat remembered that night too well. The way she fell to her knees, cupping her mouth, and crying. Danny gave her a sad look, but didn't say anything. Tori couldn't care less at the time, but see Cat in the broken state that she was in, shatters her heart today.

"Are you going to break up with Danny?" Beck asked. No body turned to look at the pleading brunette behind them. They just kept walking forward like nothing was going on.

"_No_." Tori said matter-of-factly.

"Then you're not forgiven." Robbie stated harshly.

"Andre? What about you?" Tori asked. Andre shook his head no slowly.

"Sorry, Tor, but if you hurt the baby of the group, you hurt all of his." Andre said sadly.

"Sorry, Vega, but nobodies on your side this time. Not even your sister Trina." Jade smirked. Then everyone left Tori by herself. Cat twisted her head to look at Tori. Cat gave her a look of sympathy then went back to laughing with her group.

* * *

><p>"Cat, Tori, on the stage!" Sikowitz enthusiastically yelled from the window he was coming into class with. Cat and Tori walked awkwardly to the stage. "Okay so Cat, you're Marcela and, Tori, you're Patty. You two girls are fighting because Patty kissed Marcela's boyfriend. Remember to do a fight scene."<p>

"How come Cat has the pretty name, while I have an ugly name." Tori complained.

"My favorite niece is named Patty." Sikowitz said sadly.

"My name is Patty!" Some girl apparently named Patty called out.

"Oh, I love the name Patty then." Tori smiled.

"This should be interesting." Beck sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Trust me, they've been through this." Jade remarked sarcastically.

"And action!" Sikowitz told the two girls. Cat suddenly grew red and began shouting angrily.

"Patty! How could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend!"

"Well I'm sorry Marcela. I guess I still had tiny feelings for. Plus when you came to his house and we were making out, he told me to come over!" Tori quietly said.

"No, I asked him if I could come over and he told me he had no plans!"

"So, that doesn't mean anything!" the two girls grew into a heated conversation, spiting venom with their words towards each other until finally Tori had it. "You skunk bag!" With that, Tori lunged herself on top of Cat with both girls shrieking. Everyone jumped in their seats wondering what would happen next. Jade was about to grab Tori by her hair and beat her into a bloody pulp until Sikowitz gave her a look. Jade flared her nostrils and sat back down. After fighting with Tori for a while, Cat ended up on top of Tori. She clenched her hand into a fist and was about to send it to Tori's face.

"And scene!" Sikowitz leaped in front of the two girls. Cat hopped up happily and the bell rung.

"Oooh, the bell sang! Time for lunch!" Cat skipped out of class, but someone tapped her on the shoulder. Once she saw who it was she gasped. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Cat, please! We need to fix this. Just please hear me out." Tori pleaded desperately, not letting Cat go. Cat could have easily pushed Tori out the way, but she didn't.

"I'm sick and tired of fighting. Especially over a boy! I guess I'm listening." Cat assumed.

"Thank you. Look, I'm so sorry. I knew you were going to give him another chance and the whole reason I went to his house was because I was jealous and I didn't want you to have him. I was so conceited and didn't know that I was hurting someone as sweet and innocent as you. you've never done anything bad to me and I just pretty much stabbed you in the back for no apparent reason. Seeing you in that broken state at Danny's house shattered my heart into a million pieces and knowing that I caused it made it worse. Please forgive me!" Tori was practically begging on her knees.

"You know that I was just barely starting to trust you and that you took that away." Cat said quietly. Tori nodded. "I think that we should slowly become friends again. I forgive you, but remember that we are not best friends yet."

"Oh my gosh, Cat. Thank you, thank you , thank you!" Tori had tears of joy. "let's head to lunch."

"Kay kay, but I better find Jade." Tori nodded than headed off.

* * *

><p>"So, who wants to watch movies in my RV later?" Beck asked the others nonchalantly.<p>

"Cool with me."

"Sounds fun."

"I don't care."

Andre, Robbie, and Jade responded.

"Cool, umm. Where's Cat?" Beck questioned.

"Umm, I don't know." Jade rubbed her lips together. "I still need to find her so she can do her performance at lunch."

" Her-," Jade cutted off Robbie by storming out the room. She caught sight of her favorite magenta colored hair friend skipping away from her locker. "Cat Valentine!" Jade was shouting which made Cat stop skipping, it made her squeal and run quickly to her best friend, Jade. "Okay, enough of the love!" Cat stopped bouncing up and down and calmed herself down.

"Guess what? Me and Tori are cool now." Jade raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry we're not really friends again."

"Good. Oh I'm deciding to change the song that you're singing at lunch." Jade was pulling Cat to the bathroom with a duffle bag in her hands.

"What? But I loved the song I was going to sing." Cat started to whine so Jade pulled some lyric sheets out of the bag and threw them at Cat. "Rude!" Cat glared at the goth and started reading the sheets. "Really a _Selena Gomez _song? ….. Ooh, I love this song!" Jade was pulling out an outfit from the bag and threw it at Cat.

"Go change into this."

"But, Jade Lunch is about to start and-"

"Change." Cat grabbed the clothes and stomped into the bathroom stall.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Cat is standing on the Hollywood Art's cafe's balcony waiting for the music to start or for Jade's cue. Jade was talking to Tori, so that meant the music was just about to start.<p>

"I hope you know that this song is dedicated to you." Jade sneered at Tori. "You know, this is stupid and we're trying to be the bigger person. The fighting stops,"

"Hey everybody!" Cat cheered over the microphone. She was dressed in a gold glittery tank and some short shorts.

"Now." Jade smiled at Tori who nodded at Jade. Tori was just happy that this feud was finally over.

"Okay, so is everyone having a great lunch?" Everyone cheered at the little red head and she giggled. "I'm going to sing a song and it's dedicated to a special friend." Cat put quotation marks around when she said special. "This song is about how when everything falls down-" Jade signaled her to hurry up and to quit talking. "well you'll see." The music starts and she goes into harmony.

"_**Oh, oh, oh... Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...Oh, oh, oh... Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...You walk and talk **_

_**Like you're some new sensation **_

_**You move in circles" **_Cat spun around playfully and started walking up and down the balcony. _**"You don't need an invitation **_

_**You spend your money **_

_**You can get no satisfaction **_

_**You play it right so you can get the right reaction" **_Cat started dancing, sliding side to side, and making swift movements with her feet._**"It won't be long my darling" **_She shook a finger to say no and then made a "call me" sign with her hands.

"_**Pick up the phone **_

_**Nobody's on it **_

_**Where are your friends now baby" **_She shrugged her shoulders. She sure was having fun on the balcony while singing for once.

"_**AREN'T THEY the ones supposed to be there for... **_

_**...you...! (you...!)When you're falling down" **_She started bouncing up and down learning the beat. She couldn't believe people were actually enjoying this. Her friends and everyone were cheering her on and started dancing to the music as well.

"_**The world starts spinning round, You...! (you...!)" **_Cat spun around and giggled. She didn't care if it was unprofessional. She was having a great time and no one could ruin it.

"_**When you're falling down **_

_**Now it's not all about, You...! (you...!)**_

_**When you're falling down, **_

_**You know I'll be around...**_

_**When you're falling down, falling down!" **_She started to whisper the next line. "_**You're falling down, you're falling down... You're falling down" **_She went back to singing and being silly.

"_**What's out of place when you look into the mirror? **_

_**The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer **_

_**Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic**_

_**You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic It won't be long my darling **_

_**Pick up the phone **_

_**Nobody's on it **_

_**Where are your friends now baby? **_

_**All of the ones supposed to be there for...**_

_**...you...! (you...!)When you're falling down" **_Cat started to jump up and down again as the music went through her. _**"The world starts spinning round, You...! (you...!)**_

_**When you're falling down**_

_**Now it's not all about, You...! (you...!) **_

_**When you're falling down, **_

_**You know I'll be around...**_

_**When you're falling down, falling down!Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!" **_Cat pretended that she was taking pictures with an invisible camera._** "Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya**_

_**Smile for the camera, camera... (camera) **_

_**Smile for the camera.. **_

_**Who's gonna catch ya?**_

_**You...! (you)...you...! (you...!)**_

_**When you're falling down**_

_**The world starts spinning round,**_

_**You...! (you...!)When you're falling down **_

_**Now it's not all about, You...! (you...!)**_

_**When you're falling down,**_

_**You know I'll be around...**_

_**When you're falling down, falling down!Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!**_

_**Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya" **_Cat squealed and was done acting silly in front of everyone. She felt better, but she really thought that it was stupid to sing a song just to forgive someone. "So what did you guys think?" She asked in a high pitched voice. The Café erupted in cheers. "Oh my gosh! I feel so loved!" she giggled and hopped down the stairs and ran to where her friends were. Jade was the first one to give Cat a hug since she pushed the guys out of the way. Beck was next and he kissed her on her forehead just like he did when she saved them from being stuck in the RV. Trina came out of no where to hug her best friend, pushing Robbie and Andre out of the way.

"Oh my God, Cat! You were amazing, but never better than mwah." Trina pointed to herself and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Please, Cat has more talent in a finger than you have in your whole entire body." Cat slapped Jade's arm. "Ow!"

"Be nice!" Cat laughed.

"When am I going to get to hug Lil Red!" Andre pouted folding his arms. Cat wrapped her arms around him and he smiled. Robbie held out his arms pouting and Cat leaped in them happily. Tori came over sheepishly and began to speak.

"You guys, I'm so sorry! I'll dump Danny. Being friends with you guys is way better." she looked like she wanted to cry. They all thought about. Tori wasn't a bad person. She just made a mistake; everyone makes them. At least she learned her lesson.

"I hope you know that Cat sung that song because it meant that we forgave you." Beck said. Everyone hugged Tori, well except for Jade.

Beck couldn't believe that his plan worked. He told Jade to make Cat sing a song and it worked. Everything was better than it had started. There was one thing bad though. He had a gut wrenching feeling and it had to deal with Cat. Didn't everything end well at school? Yes, but that feeling was still alive in the pit of Beck stomach and it was something he could _not_ shrug off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so There's Chapter 1 and iThink That It's Pretty Stupid, But iHad No Idea On How To Start This Story. IDon't Hate Tori She Is Actually a Big Help To The Story. So Yeah. At Least Three Reviews and I'll Update and I'm Putting a Preview So You Can Know What Happens Next.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview on Chapter Two: The White Van<strong>

Beck was holding Cat's hands not wanting to let her go. He noticed that the white van still hasn't left. "Are you sure that you want to walk home _alone?_" Cat nodded her head. Why was Beck even worrying?

Yeah, it's not like it's night time yet, Beck." She said. She sounded so sure of herself so he let her go. "Bye Beck, bye Jade, bye Andre, and bye Robbie." She waved at her friends before walking out the door. They all waved back and watched her leave.

"Dude, why did you make a big deal about her walking home? Yeah, sure I don't want her to walk home alone either, but it's not like she live _so _far away." Jade said. She had a point. Why was he worrying."I don't know it's just that-" The group of friends all snapped their heads to where the screaming was coming from. It was coming from outside. Then they all realized that the person that was screaming was calling _their _names.

It's Lil Red!" Andre shouted. They all saw Cat forcefully being thrown into the white van that Jade had suspicions about earlier. The van started to drive away with Cat screaming in it.

"_**Andre, Jade get in your cars, now!**_ Robbie you call the cops and we'll try to chase that van! Try to get a hold of Tori's dad!" Beck yelled at everyone while Jade and Andre headed to their cars and Robbie started to dial 9-1-1. They were going to get Cat back somehow.


	2. The White Van

**Haha This is For Digidestend Angel and Izzy Because She Really Wanted The Next Update. I LOVE Her Writing x)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

_**Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way. Then things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things looks like they are on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she is gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat dead?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The White Van<strong>

**Cat's POV**

_Hey! I just had to take a break from all that madness that's been happening all day today. Who knew that I would almost punch Tori, forgive her, sing a fun song to dance to, than get hug attacked by my friends. Sounds like an exciting day, doesn't it? _

_"Cat, hurry up!" My friend Jade just shouted. We are going to Beck's house to watch movies. I wonder if they'll be scary or funny. What about sad or boring? "Cat, quit checking yourself out in the mirror! You look wonderful; now lets go!" That was Jade again. Can I tell you something; remember when I said I had a bad feeling? It's only been growing stronger as the day goes by. I thought it had something to do with Tori, but it isnt. It's like something horrible! Maybe I'm just overreacting. That could be it. Well I should go before Jade say, "Cat, come on before I grab you by your damn hair!" Jade just said it. That's why I love her, bye!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey Cat and Jade. It's about time you two came." Beck smirked walking over to his red car and tossing his book bag in. Jade huffed and folded her arms together seeing Andre leave his car and Robbie coming out of Beck's.

"Sorry, but Miss Red Velvet Hair here was either talking to herself or checking herself out in the mirror." Jade teases Cat. Cat pokes Jade in the stomach and starts laughing uncontrollably.

"I love being called Miss Red Velvet Hair!" Cat giggles being lost in thought. She keeps poking Jade's stomach while everyone gives her a weird look.

"Stop it's starting to tickle!" Jade almost breaks into a laugh. She pushes a pouting Cat away. Cat walks over to Beck and starts poking him in the stomach making her frown turn upside down. He loves how naive she can be.

"Cat, you check yourself out in the mirror?" Robbie asks out of curiosity. Maybe he wasn't the only one who did it.

"No, Robbie that's silly!" Cat says slapping his belly playfully. Maybe he was the only one who does it then.

"Are we going to Beck's RV yet?" Andre was growing tedious, but brightened up since Cat started poking his stomach.

"I'm poking your tummy too! Ooh, we should get going! Can we rent the Chuckie movies?" Cat exclaims bouncing up and down by Andre.

"Cat, you want to watch the Chuckie series?" Robbie shutters. Jade notices his fear and smirks.

"Well yeah, don't you think it's funny that an ugly doll is running around killing people?" Cat giggles. Andre and Beck chuckle. Who knew she thought that _that _was funny.

"I've raised her well." Jade smirks deviously. Beck smiled. No wonder she wasn't scared to fight. "I'm in with watching the Chuckie series."

"Rob's not. He's too scared to watch those movies." Everyone jumps at Rex's sudden talking. He's been so quiet that they forgot he was there. Then they burst into laughter. Cat gave Robbie a look of sympathy saying it was alright to be scared. She hoped he got the message.

"Andre?" Beck asked.

"Yeah... I'm cool with... watching Chuckie." He says in between laughs.

"Sorry, Rob, but four against one? Looks like we're watching Chuckie." Beck chuckled. Robbie groaned and went inside Beck's car with Beck following him. Jade and Cat hopped in Jade's truck. Andre walked to his car. As they were driving, Jade noticed a white van following them all the way to Beck's house. She didn't want to worry anyone so she stayed silent, but something seemed off. Very off.

* * *

><p>The group of friends were on their second Chuckie movie. They were laying in the fort of pillows and blankets that Cat and Beck made. They were all pigging out on something like ice cream, popcorn, candy, chocolate, chips, soda, you name it. Chuckie jumped on a girl and was attacking her silly. Beck, Cat, Jade, and Andre all went into as laughing fit. Cat nudged Robbie to look at the screen.<p>

"He's so little, but so strong!" Cat tried to make Robbie laugh and succeeded. She helped him get over his fear of Chuckie and he was grateful for that. It was a good thing Cat helped one of her friends on her last night of being with them. "Oh, I have to go. My mom says they have a surprise for me at home." Cat pouts then shields her eyes when something inappropriate came from the movie.

"Aww do you have to go?" Beck frowns when she nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

"Yeah, it's not like it's not dark outside. I can walk." She smiles then hugs everyone goodbye. She doesn't know why she did it; it just felt right.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" He asked again. Why was she being so stubborn.

"Yes. Oh my gosh, what if Rex started killing everyone? Haha!" Cat and everyone all started laughing. Robbie picked up Rex so he could talk.

"I feel a bit offended." Everyone laughed at Rex.

"Please, you can't even walk without Robbie." Jade smirks.

"Oh, Jade looks like you'll be my first victim." Rex says sarcastically.

"Well I better leave. Bye!" Cat shouts leaving quickly so Beck doesn't ask again. She hears car doors open loudly, but doesn't turn around. She also hears a raspy voice yell "**GET HER**". She wonders who they could be yelling at so she turns around and sees. Curiosity killed the cat, you know. She gasps and sees that they are looking at her with cold dark eyes and chasing her. Her mind thinks a million things a second. Run, scream, hit, run! She starts sprinting, but one of the guys chasing her wraps his arms around her waste. **"ANDRE, BECK, ROBBIE, JADE! **_**HELP!**_" She yells at the top of her lungs. She kicks, punches, does everything in her might until the man accidentally drops her. She hurts herself and curses under her breath. She should of just let Beck drive her home. She knew something bad was going to happen. She felt it in the pit of her stomach. The three rather strong men grab her with a tight grip that she can't breath. They throw Cat in the van with her screaming and squirming in their arms. They tie plastic wires around her ankles and wrists so she couldn't fight anymore.

"Damn, this tiny girl put up a nice ass fight." One of the scruffy guys say. As they're driving away Cat sees Beck, Jade and Andre hop into their cars and following the van that took her way. She smiles and stops screaming. They're coming to save her.

* * *

><p>"Dude, why did you make a big deal about her walking home? Yeah, sure I don't want her to walk home alone either, but it's not like she live <em>so <em>far away." Jade said. She had a point. Why was he worrying."I don't know it's just that-" The group of friends all snapped their heads to where the screaming was coming from. It was coming from outside. Then they all realized that the person that was screaming was calling _their _names.

It's Lil Red!" Andre shouted. They all saw Cat forcefully being thrown into the white van that Jade had suspicions about earlier. The van started to drive away with Cat screaming in it.

"_**Andre, Jade get in your cars, now!**_ Robbie you call the cops and we'll try to chase that van! Try to get a hold of Tori's dad!" Beck yelled at everyone while Jade and Andre headed to their cars and Robbie started to dial 9-1-1. They were going to get Cat back somehow.

"Hello? Mr. Vega?" Robbie screamed in the phone hysterically.

"_Robbie? Why are you calling-"_

"Mr. Vega this is important! Cat's been kidnapped!" Robbie almost has tears in his eyes. "Jade, Beck, and Andre are all chasing the white van that took her!"

"_**WHAT? **__That's good that you called me, son. Thanks for calling. I'm on my way this right now! Cat is like a daughter to me. She can't get taken away. Bye Robbie!"_

With that Robbie hung up. "There I've done my part. Beck, Jade, Andre, bring her back." Robbie whispers wiping away his tears.

* * *

><p>"They're going to save me! They're going to get me out of here and send you guys to jail!" Cat's been yelling repeatedly looking out the window.<p>

"Shut her up!" Some raspy voice shouted from the driver's seat. She expected to get slapped or something, but no that didn't happen. Somebody covered her nose and mouth with a napkin and it's foul smell made her lightheaded and dizzy. Her vision blurred and her friends' cars seemed to get closer and closer. "They will save me. I know it with all my heart." She whispered one last time before the world spun around her and her mind went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview For Chapter Three: The Strongest Of Us Falls<strong>

Jade finally catches up with the white van and rolls down the window.

"Let Cat go you sick dogs!" Jade screams. The driver rolls down his window and smirks at the yelling teen. He rolls his window up and does something Jade didn't think he would do. He drove the van harshly knocking the side of her car. She growls and tries to keep hold of the wheel. He does it more and more until she looses control of the wheel. She screams as the car rolls uncontrollably into a large ditch. She rolls around with the car thanking God that she had her seatbelt on. If she didn't she would have crashed into the windshield. Glass breaks all around her and she bangs her head. "Aww, man." Jade groans clutching her bleeding head. She can't feel her legs.

Smoke starts to appear from the broken windshield. "_No!" _Jade gasps. She crashes her side with the door to try to get out when she notices her belly is all cut up from the glass. She couldn't care less. All that matters was that she gets out of here before the car explodes. She crashes her side with the door clutching the door handle for dear life hoping it will open. She yelps in pain since she hit her stomach on the steering wheel. "Please, God, please let me live. Let me make it out of here. Please, please, _please. _I need to rescue my best friend, Cat. Please let her live also. I'm begging you in my time in need. _Please_!" She pleads and she crashes onto the door once more. She hears a _click. _

_**Thanks for Reading & Don't Forget Too Review (=**_


	3. The Strongest of Us Falls

**Shout outs to Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, sweetStarre123, LunarEclipse22428, and StrawerryAngel143, and to all the people who subscribed! Here's The Next Chapter! = )**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

_**Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way. Then things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things looks like they are on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she is gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat dead?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Strongest Of Us Falls<strong>

**Cat's POV**

_Okay, so things right now aren't so great. I've been rolling around in a van that I was thrown into earlier. I still see Beck or Jade in their cars right now trying to speed along to find me, but where's Andre?_

"_That girl doesn't have a phone on her. We checked her bags and her pockets already and she doesn't have one. We're good!" My phone? What happened to my phone? Oh yeah, it's in my shirt since I didn't have pockets. I also didn't want to put it in my bag. It's a good thing that I didn't. I think they still don't know that I'm awake, so I drag my body to my pink bag the best way I could, my ankles and wrists still have the plastic wires around them. I remember that Jade placed one of her pocket knifes in it. I'm almost there until one guy realizes what's going on._

"_Hey, look she woke up!" Chuckles surround the room. What could be so funny. He comes close to me and makes me sit up. If it wasn't for these wires, I would of punched this guy in the face and already be in my parents arms. Jade showed me how to fight and it would of worked, too. These drunken men are smarter than they look. "Sorry, sweetie, but we need to blindfold you so you don't know where we're taking you." he whispers in my ear. I shudder and the idea of me being taken away from everything I cherished. My friends, family, Hollywood Arts, the beach, the sun, life. Suddenly a blindfold is placed around my head and covering my eyes. I try my best to see, but I give up. I squeeze my eyes shut. I've never been so scared in my life. "Oh, and this should knock you out for a __**long**__ while." he presses his lips to my check and I gag at how sick and cold it feels. These people are sick. Something covers my mouth and this time I don't struggle since I really don't want to know what's going on. I hear Jade's voice. She's yelling and screaming! Is she being kidnapped, too? Her voice seems so distant now; like it's so far away. The world spins around me or it would if it wasn't so dark._

.

.

.

.

.

Beck gripped his steering wheel tight. His knuckles were white and his teeth were clenched. He had to save his love of his life. He had to. She made him so happy at times where he never thought he would even show a small smile. Earlier he saw Cat punch the window with her tied up hands. She stopped when she saw Beck stare into her eyes. She looked so afraid and desperate. He needed to rescue her. Beck notices Jade's car getting closer and closer. She's screaming out the window. His eyes widen at what happens to Jade.

* * *

><p>Jade needs her best friend. If Cat's gone then there is no reason to live. Simply as that. Her car reaches closer and closer to the cursed van that stole her best friend. Jade finally catches up with the white van and rolls down the window.<p>

"Let Cat go you sick dogs!" Jade screams. The driver rolls down his window and smirks at the yelling teen. He rolls his window up and does something Jade didn't think he would do. He drove the van harshly knocking the side of her car. She growls and tries to keep hold of the wheel. He does it more and more until she looses control of the wheel. She screams as the car rolls uncontrollably into a large ditch. She rolls around with the car thanking God that she had her seatbelt on. If she didn't she would have crashed into the windshield. Glass breaks all around her and she bangs her head. "Aww, man." Jade groans clutching her bleeding head. She can't feel her legs.

Smoke starts to appear from the broken windshield. "_No!" _Jade gasps. She crashes her side with the door to try to get out when she notices her belly is all cut up from the glass. She couldn't care less. All that matters was that she gets out of here before the car explodes. She crashes her side with the door, repeatedly, clutching the door handle for dear life hoping it will open. She yelps in pain since she hit her stomach on the steering wheel. "Please, God, please let me live. Let me make it out of here. Please, please, _please. _I need to rescue my best friend, Cat. Please let her live also. I'm begging you in my time in need. _Please_!" She pleads and she crashes onto the door once more. She hears a _click_. She laughs in pure happiness when the door opens and tears roll down her cheeks. She was given a second chance. Jade unbuckles the seatbelt and it rips out glass from her stomach. She screams and clutches her tummy. She sees that the car is upside down when it's too late. She fell out of the car landing on her back. She gasps for air and her eyes widen. The smoke forming from her car was now a large orange flame. She only had a matter of minutes before the car explodes. She ignores the shooting pain from her leg, now she sees why it was so numb. One of her pocket knifes was stabbing her leg. It wasn't so deep yet. She runs up the hill quickly. _Come on, come on. You can make it. _Jade reaches the top and a car stops in front of her. She sees Andre.

"What happened to you?" Jade snarls at him. His eyes widen at the state she's in. They both hear a loud explosion and see flames licking up her car.

"I could ask you the same thing. Here" Andre lifts up Jade in his arms trying to avoid the broken shards and the knife handle stabbing through her body.

"Can I lay down it hurts _so _much." she groans when he lays her down in his backseat. He goes into the driver's seat. He hit one of the petals making sure it was in park, but he didn't notice that he stomped on the gas petal, _hard_. He turned back around to tend to Jade. He grabs one of his shirts and ripped a large piece off. He grips on the knife handle that is stabbing her leg.

"Jade." he rips the thin black leggings that is surrounding the knife. She grows pale realizing what he was going to do.

"No, no, no, **NO!** Please Andre, _don't_." Jade shakes her head franticly. Andre sadly shakes his head.

"Jade, we have to do this."

"Well, can't we just go to a hospital?"

"Jade do you really want them to cut around the wound and surgically remove it?" Jade slowly shakes her head no. "Okay, do this for Cat and bite down on this." he hands her a wallet and she shuts her eyes tight and bites down on it for dear life. He slowly pulls out the small pocket knife; that way it wouldn't bleed as much as it would if he would of just ripped it out. Jade groans in pain and tears start rolling down her cheeks again at the pain she was feeling. _Hurry! _She couldn't deal with the pain. Soon he's wrapping the ripped shirt around her thigh tightly. He looks to the glass that was cutting up her stomach. He remembers the first aid kit that his crazy grandmother left in his glove box before she went crazy. He thanked her in his mind for doing that. He grabs it quickly and takes out the bandages. He wrapped them around the shirt that was covering her deep cut.

"How do you know how to do this?" Jade asks quietly as she winces in pain.

"I watched my mom do it for me when I cut my leg when I was little." Jade smiled at him ignoring the pain.

"Where is your mom?"

"She's on a trip in Europe trying to save kids from poverty." Andre smiled. He was so proud of his mother; he wondered if she was proud of him.

"Aww, that's great." Jade's eyes widen when she saw him grab a pair of tweezers. "No, you're not going to pull out the glass, are you?"

"Jade, you have to, for Cat." Jade groaned and bit down on the wallet again. Andre pulled up her shirt midway so he wouldn't make her mad. He pulled out each piece of glass slowly and then wrapped the bandages around her stomach tightly. Jade opened her eyes and saw that the car was in motion and a large semi truck was heading towards them.

"_**ANDRE!"**_ Andre jumped in the back landing on Jade who was yelping in pain. The large semi truck wooshed in front of their wide empty eyes. The front half of the car was gone leaving Jade and Andre staring in shock. If Andre would have stayed, he would have been gone.

"Oh my God." they both whisper gapping at the near death experience.

"Are you kids alright? I was not looking where I was driving." a drunken man stumbles over to the two teens who were still trying process what just happened. "Dang girl, what happened to you? I'll call the police."

"No, Cat!" Jade cries out remembering why all these dangers were happening to them.

"Cat? I looked to see if there was anything in the front of the car and I didn't see no cat." The man says with wrong grammar.

"No, not a cat, like an animal. Cat, as in a person; that's her name." Andre glares daggers at the man who almost took his life.

"Like I said, there was nothing in the front. If there was, they're dead."

"No, she was kidnapped!"

"Hey, what happened to you?" a police man raises an eyebrow at Jade.

"I was in a car accident." Jade tells him in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. What else would have happened to her? These people were causing her pain.

"Oh, so _you're _the one who caused the exploding car back in the creek." The man says glaring at her.

"I did not! I was a victim! The man who kidnapped my friend did this to me!" She yells at the police man. _Cat. _She needed to find her best friend before it was too late.

"Oh, the red head? This boy told us and we closed the up coming exit of Los Angeles, so they can't escape. Unless they take another exit, but we'll catch them by then. Hop into my police car and I'll take you to the hospital." Andre felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. There was no way that they could exit L.A. without being caught. He felt so relieved. Too bad they were all wrong.

* * *

><p>Beck finally caught up to the white van at a red light. He exited his car quickly and knocked on the van's driver's window. The man rolled it down and smiled.<p>

"Let Cat go." Beck growls out dangerously. He would do anything right now just to have Cat back in his arms again. He hoped that Jade and Andre were safe, but the only thing that was on his mind was Cat.

"Aww, look at Becky trying to free his girlfriend." The man blew in Beck's face.

"As much as I want her to be, she isn't my girlfriend. How do you know my name?" Beck franticly yells. The light was going to turn green.

"All will be answered at the end."

"**NO! CAT, CAT!" **With that the man with the toothy grin drove the vehicle to the left and smashed into Beck's side. Beck falls to the ground and watches the van speed off. Beck runs into his car, but is stopped by a police.

"Beck, stop chasing him. They're going to be caught." Beck looks up to the man who stopped him.

"Mr. Vega?" Beck turns around and sees Trina and Tori crying into each others arms in Mr. Vega's car. He also sees Robbie trying to hold back tears.

"We're going to the hospital. Andre and Jade are there. Jade has to get stitches."

"Jade? She's still alive? Thank God!" Beck lets out a sigh of relief. Trina and Tori come out of the vehicle and run to Beck.

"Cat!"

"You rescued her, right?" He shakes his head no to Trina who begins to start crying again and Tori falls to the ground sobbing in her hands.

"Why, why, why?" the two girls ask. It just doesn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>Cat in her dreamland is engulfed in the darkness. She hears Beck calling her name and sees all her friends crying, screaming, or in critical pain. Beck stops screaming her name and she's in the darkness once again. She has to get out of here. They are going to save her. She feels it with all her heart in soul. Cat just hopes it's soon.<p>

"Help." Cat whimpers helplessly in her sleep.

The three men jump at her sudden whisper and pout. They hate that this beautiful innocent girl is going to go through hell and, if the plans go right, she'll be killed. Even if they don't want to, they have to, or else.

* * *

><p>"Kids, I'm sorry." Jade, Beck, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Trina all silently look to Mr. Vega. "They got away." With that everyone goes into a frantic state of mind. Jade stomps, well tries to stomp, over to a crying Beck. She swipes her hand across his face leaving a handprint.<p>

"Stop crying! Have hope; if you love her, you have to be strong!" Jade yells in the shocked Beck's face.

"Jade's right!" Tori takes a stand wiping away her tears. "We cannot just sit here and cry. We have to try everything in our willpower to help Cat." Everyone nods to the two teens.

"We _are_ going to find Cat. I can feel it. The real question is how?" Trina also takes a stand wiping her tears. She loved Cat to death and Cat didn't deserve this.

"We just have to… we can… Cat." Jade falls to the ground and curls up into a ball crying her eyes out in her hands. Everyone stares at her sobbing state in disbelief. With the strongest of them all crushed, was there really a way to find Cat?

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Four: There Is a Way<strong>

"Helllooo?" Cat's voice echoes through the large room surrounded by people. She was sitting on her knees with her feet and hands tied up with a plastic wire. Her eyes were still blindfolded. "Big men who threw me in the van? My nose itches and I can't scratch it!" Cat shouts unaware of the people surrounding her.

Trina, Robbie, Tori, Jade, Andre, and Beck all watched the Valentine's screen in shock. The image zoomed out from Cat to the whole entire room and they saw a man who caused Cat so many tears. _Daniel. _


	4. Video Chats

**Hey guys, its been a umm... "little" while. Let me start this off by saying IM SOOO SORRY! I would never do this on purpose and leave you guys for like months without a warning it's just that my internet got cut off but heres the good thing I'M _BAAACK!_ (: Go head and leave a review to tell me off I deserve it SO much but atleast read this, _please? _Oh by the way when the chapter starts going and the little line break thingys means when the setting changes AKA where Cat is and Cat's house.**

**Shoutouts toooo BooTheUnicorn, Mememe, Cat's friend, CourtsxBatFan, wassupmano, ANDD Seddie-Bat. Only two words to all of you who reviewed, subscribed, favorited, and even took the time to read this: THANK YOOOUUU! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

_**Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way. Then things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things looks like they are on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she is gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat dead?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Video Chats<strong>

**Cat's POV**

_I just woke up and I've gone blind! I had this crazy dream that I was kidnapped and thrown into a white van! Wait… there's this sharp wire cutting into my wrists and ankles and they're tied together. I'm trying to move my nose… there's a cloth on my eyes! I feel my eyes water and I sniffle. It wasn't a dream; I really am kidnapped. The question is where am I? _

_I hear footsteps and my head darts in every direction trying to see who it is, but all I see is darkness. Oh right, I'm blindfolded. I brace myself for the worst and I speak._

"_Hellooo?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade and Trina were all crammed in Beck's truck driving to the Valentine household. After talking, or trying to talk, things through they all came to the agreement of telling Cat's family of the bad news. It's been a full 10 hours since Mr. Vega told the teenagers that the group who kidnapped Cat escaped and they were _not_ taking things well. Right now Beck was holding the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip, Jade was tracing the stitches on her leg, Andre was rocking back and forth in his seat, Trina curled up with her knees on her chest crying silently, the gang didn't understand why, Tori was staring absentmindedly out the window, and Robbie was not talking to anyone.

They pull up to the house and the teens take a deep breath.

"We can do this guys." Beck tries to encourage everyone, especially himself. Everyone nods with doubt and exit the car. They carefully walk up the patio and they never notice the empty driveway. They finally make it to the door, but they all furrow their eyebrows. There is a note on the door.

_-Cat,_

_Sorry, Sweetie, but we told you to hurry on home from your friends because we had a surprise for you. You never showed up so me, Frankie, and your father decided that you would be fine being with your friends for the rest of the month and we left for Hawaii. We'll take you next year and we are truly sorry, but we waited too long for your arrival. I hope you understand and have fun with you free vacation!_

_-Love,_

_Mom._

They all stare at each other in disbelief unable to comprehend this new news.

"Cat is missing and they're heading to Hawaii! Haven't they listened to our voicemails, the news, anything?" Trina yells in exasperation.

"Trina, let me ask you one thing." Jade walks up to the conflicted teen and Trina gives Jade a confused look and lets her continue. "Why do _you_ care?" Jade sneers with venom in Trina's face. The remainder of the group shifts uncomfortably staring at the two girls. Trina looks everywhere except for the people she thought were her friends since no one really liked her. She looks to her feet and sheepishly shakes her head.

"You guys don't get it. I have no friends, everyone thinks I'm a conceited drama queen, and I have no talent." The group stares at her with wide eyes. So they were meeting the _real_ Trina with feelings. She lets out a shaky breath and continues. "Cat has always been there for me, no matter what. She always made me feel like I actually matter to this world and she's the closest thing that I have to a best friend. I… need her." Trina has never _ever_ said anything sincere like she just did, and it felt _good_. She smiles at the group as a tear falls down her cheek. They all give her looks of sympathy since they never knew Trina actually cared. Jade cracks a small, but unnoticeable, grin before turning another direction.

"I'll be right back." she calls over her shoulder walking over to the back yard.

"Where are you going?" Beck shouts out. He was not going to lose another girl of the group. Jade keeps walking and finds what she wants. Cat's bedroom window. She carefully climbs up the tree and jumps onto the roof. She pushes the window up.

"Yes! Thank God, Cat, that you left your window open." She pushes herself through the window of their "secret entrance" and examines the room. Everything was untouched and the covers were still a mess on her pink bed. She quickly runs out the pink room before she bursts into tears again. She was growing a headache from all that crying and she did not want to start again. She runs down the stairs of the familiar house passing room and pictures of her, Cat, her friends, and family. It was all too overwhelming. She opens the front door and reveals her friends.

"We have to find a way to contact Cat's parents. They can't just have the best time of their lives in Hawaii while Cat's probably curled up in a corner of a cold room being tortured!" All Andre wanted was his Lil Red to be safe in his arms again. Was that too much to ask for?

"Yeah, Man, but they're unreachable." Beck just wanted to slap some sense into Cat's parents. Did they ever think that something like this would happen to Cat?

"Maybe we should leave a note! Wait, they wouldn't read it until they return." Tori groans out.

"Hey, guys!" Jade smirks out from the open front door.

"How long have you been standing there? How did you get in?" Tori yells out in annoyance.

"Oh, innocent, Tor. I think it's best that you don't know." Jade smirks. Robbie solemnly stares at Jade then back to Trina. He smiles at how much she cares about Cat. Luckily no one notices. "Well… don't just stand there! Come in!"

"This isn't going to end good." Beck mutters under his breath. It had something to do with Cat. The T.V. flickers off then on.

"Dude, what up with Cat's T.V.?" Tori raises an eyebrow after they walk in. It sends them chills down their backs.

"I don't know." Trina whispers freaking out on the inside. Finally an disturbing image appears on the screen. _Cat._

She was sitting on her knees, blindfolded, with her feet tied up, and her hands tied behind her back. Her knees were trembling.

"It's Cat!" Robbie shouts out in a raspy voice. It makes the rest of the group jump considering that they haven't heard his voice since they left him in Beck's R.V. before Cat was taken away. They heard "Shhh" from the screen and it made their stomachs flip.

"_Hellooo?" _Cat's voice echoed as the image zooms out.

* * *

><p>Cat's eyes were still blindfolded. She could of sworn she heard Robbie. "Robbie? Big men who threw me in the van? My nose itches and I can't scratch it!" Cat shouts unaware of the people surrounding her.<p>

* * *

><p>Trina, Robbie, Tori, Jade, Andre, and Beck all watched the Valentine's screen in shock. The image zoomed out from Cat to the whole entire room and they saw a man who caused Cat so many tears. <em>Daniel<em>.

"Danny?" The teens question in shock simultaneously. How did Danny become part of this situation, what does he have to do with Cat, and what does he want with her? Those questions were all buzzing into the gang's head and they didn't know what was going on. All they can do is hope that Cat can hear them.

* * *

><p>Cat's hearing skills were becoming better and better as someone said something. She hears her friends. "Beck? Trina? Andre? Robbie? Jade? Tori? Where's Danny?" she calls out very confused and she keeps darting her head back and forth to find where the voices of her friends were coming from, but their voices sounded like they were far away or like they were speaking through some crappy sound equipment.<p>

"_Cat? Listen to me. Are you okay? Scratch that. I'm going to get you out of here. I don't know how, but I will! Jade, Tori, Andre, Trina, Robbie, and I will do anything in our will power. I promise!"_ Cat heard Beck. Her hopes were brought up. Beck is here and somehow he will rescue her. He promised. The little thing she didn't know was that he wasn't in the room.

"Beck! Thank goodness you're here! Now we can leave this place forever and I can tell you what I wanted to tell you!" Cat was so happy. She's finally waking up from this nightmare and she couldn't wait to confess her feelings to Beck. The bad part is that Cat was not going to wake up from this nightmare. Not for a long while.

* * *

><p>Beck's heart was shattering into a million pieces. He forgot that Cat was going to tell her a secret. All this drama was getting in his head. Cat thinks that he's there with her, but he wasn't. He pounds his fists on the screen getting closer and closer hoping that maybe he would fall into the screen and take her away from this.<p>

"Cat, I'm sorry, but I'm not there… I really wish I was so I could take you away from this nightmare, but I can't." a tear rolls down Beck's cheek.

"_What?" _Cat says in a small voice. He hated hurting her. He heard her sniffle. This was too much for him to handle.

"Cat!" Jade screams and pushes Beck out of the way and pounds on the T.V. She just wants her best friend back then she realizes something as she sees the surroundings around Cat. "There are a bunch of people around you." Cat's head darts everywhere, but she cant see since she still has the blindfold on.

* * *

><p>"Where?" Cat looks around. <em>Right I still have the blindfold on.<em> Cat frowns since she really thought she would be free. Then a foul smell is spread all over her face when someone talks.

"Right here, sweetheart." The blindfold falls off Cat's face and her eyes grow wide. The walls are dirty and look entirely made of cement. The whole room looks made of cement actually. The floor is cold underneath her bottom and there were at least eight scruffy guys, some blond girl, and _Danny_. Now she knew what her friends were talking about. She saw a large T.V. with her friends sadly looking at her. She came face to face with a scruffy guy invading her personal space, giving her a toothy grin.

"Ahh!" She scoots back as quickly as she could with her elbows.

"What's wrong, Little Red Riding Hood?" The man crawled after Cat sneering. Cat's eyes dart quickly from the man, Danny, and her friends giving her worried looks. Tori had her hands on her face with her eyes closed as she whispered something, Robbie was biting his finger nails, Beck was pacing then looked at Cat as a tear fell from his cheek, Jade had her hands cupped over her mouth trying to stop her eyes from brimmering, Andre was trying to comfort Tori and he solemnly looked at Cat, and Trina had her head rested on Robbie's shoulder with tears falling from her eyes. Cat was starting to have anxiety and she was feeling her breath cut short. She then started to feel strong. She stops scooting back once the cold wall was touching her back and looks into the man's eyes. He chuckles and glares at the small girl in front of him. It almost hurt him to stare into her big pain filled eyes, but it is what it is. He had to go with the plan or else.

"Let… me… **GO!"** Cat growls out then spits in his face. He gasps then raises his hand at her ready to strike her. Cat still keeps her head held high not changing her facial expression, no matter how scared she was. All her feeling went away and she was filled with hatred for these people who were doing this to her. She shouts out a loud groan and she feels her face grow tomato red. Even though her hand and feet were tied up she felt as though she were ready to take on everyone in the room.

"_CAT!"_

"_CAT!"_

"_CAT, NO!"_

"_LEAVE CAT ALONE!"_

"_I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH CAT, I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL KICK YOU IN YOUR-"_

"_Don't… touch… Cat!" _Beck had his hands balled up into fists, and he was glaring dangerously at the screen as he growled out dangerously. It scared Cat and everyone in the room and the teens.

"Don't even think about it, dude!" Danny runs over to Cat and holding back the scruffy man's hand.

"Danny, don't you want me to punish her? We are suppose to torture her and give her the worst time of her life before she's murdered! What if this got to the boss?" the man rambles on. Cat suddenly starts trembling again. _Murdered?_

* * *

><p>The teens' jaws drop. Cat murdered? That didn't make any since. What did she do that was so wrong? They all grow angry as Danny smirks at the screen.<p>

"_Punish her."_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Five: Punishments<strong>

Beck collapse to the ground. "She loves me." He couldn't believe it. She just confessed her feelings for him and he should of just told her that way this would of never happened. He should of drove her to her house and she would be safe in Hawaii right now with her parents. He didn't know what to think, but he knew what he wanted. He loves her. He wanted to shout it to the world, but he couldn't. Not without her by his side.

"Cat loves you, man." Andre sets a hand on Beck's shoulder to try and comfort him. Beck lets out a sob.

"I know!" he says between sobs. "I know." tears slide down his cheeks. The gang watches in shock as Beck cries over a girl, but not just any girl, but a girl that means everything to each and every one of them.

"Beck… I always knew she loved you. She… she," Jade falls to her knees letting out sobs and rubbing Beck's shoulder. "She's important to all of us and we will get her back no matter what it takes. I know you love her, so I know you'll do anything in your heart to bring her back in your arms." Jade wipes the mascara out of her eye and cracks a small smile. Frankie wraps his arms around Jade and presses his lips on Jade's cheek.

"Jade's right. We are going to get her back and I'm going to make sure of it." Frankie says.

"Wait, are you two going out or something?" Trina points at Jade and Frankie and they both shake their heads no and Trina makes an o shape with her lips. She knew they were lying. Only Cat, Jade, and Frankie knew the truth.

"I do love Cat. With all my heart. We have to do this or I'll be nothing." everyone agrees with Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd ya think? So hopefully I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow no matter how many reviews there are. Well there hopefully has to be one, but I have to make sure that I make it up to you guys for being gone for SOOOO long lol. Well see you later &amp; remember<strong>

**~MariaLuvsYew c:**


	5. punishments

**Update: I wrote this yesterday when I thought I was going to update, but my dad is starting to be mean to me again and didn't let me go on the computer AND took away my phone. Yeah I got them both back, but I guess now I'm going to have to sneak on the computer to update more frequently. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay iKnow iSaid iWould upload yesterday but iWas so busy. Yesterday was the best day of my summer so far! iSaw WWE Raw Live! It was so cool and after that my mom drove us onto the new Martin Luther King Jr. Bridge because they say they turn on the lights at night. It was SO pretty driving past the blue and green lights! Okay enough about my personal life lol I'm just so happy! <strong>

**Oh iHave a couple questions for you. Do you like where this story is going? Is it what you expected? Do have any ideas that you want me too add? Do you need someone to talk to? Do any of you like How to Rock? Are you excited for the new Victorious? Do you have any requests? Okay so my friend thought iShould ask these questions & you can PM the answers or answer them in the review & remember you can always ask me questions if you want. **

**Shoutouts to... BooTheUnicorn (You Reviewed So Soon iSmiled So Big When iSaw The Email), Razmaster(Thank You!), CourtsxBatFan(Thank You!), AND Seddie-Bat(Thank You So Much! iTried To Update Yesterday Buht My Brothers Hogged The Computer). Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed and subscribed. (':**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Summary: **Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way, but things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things look like they're on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat... dead?

.

_"Punish her." Punish me? For what? I don't get it. The man gets closer to me and I glare at Danny. How could he? I thought I really liked him and he felt the same. I guess not. I tried not to look scared, but as the man took his sweet time walking towards me, I was biting my bottom lip to stop my tears from coming. With a swift motion from his foot, I feel a sharp pain on my side. He kicked me! I gasp and I kick him on his chin with my tied up feet. He growls and slaps me across my face. I yelp and I'm so confused. Why is this happening to me? He punches me and picks me and throws me across the room with me screaming. I crash into the other wall and I'm scared. Really, really scared. I wimper when I see him coming again and I break. Tears are sliding down my cheeks and I hear my friends yelling, I don't want to hear it._

_Then he's kicking me again. He's kicking my sides, my stomach, ribs, anywhere he can kick. I'm crying and screaming. He doesn't stop until I'm coughing up blood and I'm hurting everywhere. I feel so helpless and weak. _

_Someone please help me._

.

.

.

.

.

The gang all watched in horror as Cat was getting beaten senseless. They wouldn't be surprised if that man killed her right there considering how bad he was hurting her. Soon she was coughing up blood and all of her violent screams sent chills down their backs. Beck just wanted to switch places with her. Finally the man stopped kicking her. Her body was laying on the ground limp.

"Is she dead?" Tori asks one of the stupidest questions. "Oww!" Jade pushes her down onto the ground angrily.

"No she's not dead! She can't be." How dare Tori say that about Cat? Jade inwardly groaned trying to ignore the tears escaping her eyes after seeing the gruesome beating her best friend received. What did Cat do to deserve this? Her eyes widened when she saw them lifting Cat and Cat's eyes flickered in shock. There were bruises on her bare legs, her arms, and face including a large red handprint on her right check. She was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

They heard a door slam. "What the..." the group's heads snapped towards an familiar voice. It was Frankie's, Cat's older brother. "CAT!" He shouted seeing his little sister with blood on her chin and bruises all over her body on his T.V. screen.

"Where are you taking her?" Beck shouted.

"Yeah, no one lays a finger on my Lil Red!" Andre shouted.

_"Too late." _The man who beated Cat snickered. Cat struggles against their grasp as they're dragging her away.

_"Let me go!" _Cat shouts. She lets her red hair fall in her face and she gives up. _"Beck," _Beck and the rest of the group take their attention away from Frankie and watch the screen again. _"I-I," _She stutters out looking around. She seems lost for words. _"I really like you."_ Then they're dragging her away with her struggling. The group freezes, especially Frankie and Beck. Then Danny smirks.

_"Well, that got dramatic." _He says smugly. Everyone was glaring daggers at him. _"Don't even try looking for Cat because you'll never find her. She probably be dead by the time you even find this place. And you even magically save her, or whatever, she'll be traumatized. She won't ever be the same again and she'll be lost forever. So yeah, I wouldn't even try if I was you."_

"You better not touch her!" Beck shouts.

"I swear, if you touch one effing hair on my best friend's head, I'll cut you up with my favorite pair of scissors that Cat got me for Christmas!"

"If you do anything to her, you're dead." All eyes go on Frankie. He looked pissed.

_"Ooh, I'm so scared of Cat's crazy older brother." _Danny remarks sarcastically then cowers when Frankie growls and clenches his fists tighter. Everyone was shouting profanities, threats, anything they could think of until Danny shutted them up. _"Bye!" _Then Danny and everything else that was on the screen were gone.

Beck collapse to the ground. "She loves me." He couldn't believe it. She just confessed her feelings for him and he should of just told her that way this would of never happened. He should of drove her to her house and she would be safe in Hawaii right now with her parents. He didn't know what to think, but he knew what he wanted. He loves her. He wanted to shout it to the world, but he couldn't. Not without her by his side.

"Cat loves you, man." Andre sets a hand on Beck's shoulder to try and comfort him. Beck lets out a sob.

"I know!" he says between sobs. "I know." tears slide down his cheeks. The gang watches in shock as Beck cries over a girl, but not just any girl, but a girl that means everything to each and every one of them.

"Beck… I always knew she loved you. She… she," Jade falls to her knees letting out sobs and rubbing Beck's shoulder. "She's important to all of us and we will get her back no matter what it takes. I know you love her, so I know you'll do anything in your heart to bring her back in your arms." Jade wipes the mascara out of her eye and cracks a small smile. Frankie wraps his arms around Jade and presses his lips on Jade's cheek.

"Jade's right. We are going to get her back and I'm going to make sure of it." Frankie says.

"Wait, are you two going out or something?" Trina points at Jade and Frankie and they both shake their heads no and Trina makes an o shape with her lips. She knew they were lying. Only Cat, Jade, and Frankie knew the truth.

"I do love Cat. With all my heart. We have to do this or I'll be nothing." everyone agrees with Beck.

"So... what do we do now?" Trina asks. She looked like a mess, well everyone did since they were all frustrated, confused, and mad.

"Well, we call the police, show them the video chat, and maybe tell them what we know." Everyone nods towards Andre thinking of other options.

"And... maybe they will be able to trace the video chat." Robbie points out.

"I'll call Mr. Vega." Beck said heading into the kitchen. He was starving, but that wasn't important right now.

"I'll go wait for the cops." Frankie says walking out the front door. Jade walks over to Tori with her arms crossed over her chest. Jade pushes Tori down making Tori fall on her back.

"What the heck, Jade?" Tori shrieks propping herself up with her elbows while Jade crosses her arms over her chest again.

"Don't what the heck, Jade' me! You know exactly what you did!" Jade paces around while occasionally pointing at Tori.

Tori furrows her eyebrows. "Umm, I really don't." Jade groans.

"Do I really have to explain everything to you?" Robbie, Andre, and Trina were now watching everything unfold. "You're the one who planned the whole kidnapping thing!"

"What?"

"No way! Tori wouldn't do that." Andre butts in.

"It makes sense to me."

"Listen Jade, Tori's my sister and I know that she wouldn't- "

"Shut up and listen, Trina. Yesterday, Cat and Tori fought. They've been fighting a lot. Then Tori randomly asks for forgiveness. Somehow Danny ends up in this situation. Danny wouldn't be in this unless someone close to him called him up and- "

"They're here." Frankie groans out walking back into his living room.

"And I'm back." Beck says with his mouth full and a sandwich in his hands.

After watching the video and putting it onto a tape, CD, and uploading it into a special laptop, Mr. Vega gave the group of teens some very bad news. He pulled out seven pairs of handcuffs and sighed.

"Okay guys, up against the wall."

"WHAT?" They all screeched.

"Dad!" The Vega sisters yelled in shock.

"You kids are all suspects." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?" Frankie was lost. This was just like the time they took his car to "the lab" and a lot of his other adventures. 'Not again, not again.'

"You four, Jade, Andre, Beck, and Robbie. You were the last ones with Cat. Frankie, you and your parents fled around the time she was getting kidnapped. Trina, somehow you want to be involved in this. They think that you are trying to hide and seem innocent and you will not believe how many cases we've had like that. Tori, you are the biggest suspect since you're the closest to Danny. Don't worry, you're all just getting interrogated."

One by one, they found themselves handcuffed and in the back of police cars. Only two were allowed in the back so Tori was alone in the back of a police. As they pulled away from the Valentine household, they couldn't believe the mess that they were in.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Six: <strong>Interrogations

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Tori yelled for what seemed the hundredth time. She felt so intimidated and she couldn't stop crying.

"So why'd you delete the calls and texts between you and Danny, huh? It's all right here in this packet!" The detective yelled throwing a packet on the table in front of her causing Tori to jump. Tori's eyes widened as it scanned over all her call logs and text messages that she deleted. How did they get them? He snatched the packet from her and opened it to a specific page and shoved it in her face. "It's a message from you. Look what it says! LOOK WHAT IT SAYS, TORI! It says 'Are you gonna do it?' Now read what his response is. Out loud!" Tori nods hesitantly then reads it.

"It says 'Yes I'm gonna do it'. I can explain!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh so did Tori do it? I don't know... Oh wait I do know! Teehee ;D Well there's only one way to find out! So you see that pretty blue button that says REVIEW! It looks really pretty today. Don'tcha think? You should click it and write what's on you're mind c;<strong>


	6. Interrogations

**Thank you for all the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites. I got grounded again for sneaking on the computer and I just really don't like this. I have a plan on how to update more so yeah I don't know when I'll update again, but please don't give up on me. Well I got to go before my brother gets on again. Love ya! c:**

**The Clues Of Caterina Valentine**

**Summary:** Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way, but things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things look like they're on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat... dead?

_They were carrying me into a similar room except this one had a mattress a chain hooked into the middle of the room. They threw me on the ground and right when they got the plastic wires off, I tried fighting them off. I didn't last long since I'm feeling faint. Someone's foot connects with my tummy and after another beating I'm coughing up blood again. Everything has been feeling hazy since my beating so I'm not really sure what's going on. I vaguely feel something wrapping around one of my ankles and I hear a door slam. I shiver then lay down on the cold ground. I see either my hair or lots of blood close by me. I don't know, but I see lots of red and my head's laying on it. I don't feel anything, maybe I'm dying, hopefully. I feel everything swoosh around me and I fall into the darkness._

_._

.

.

.

.

The police cars pulled up to the police station. Andre, Beck, Trina, Robbie, Frankie, Jade, and Tori. They all were being escorted into the tall building and were forced to sit quietly until it was someone else's turn to be question.

"Hello, Frankie. My name is Detective Harold, but you call me sir!" The detective tells Frankie harshly. The teen nods hastily and examines the cold room. "Why did you and your parents go to Hawaii and leave Cat?"

"It was going to be a birthday present for me and my sister, but Cat took a long time to come home, so my dad thought it would be cool to give her a two week vacation. Cat has been wanting some personal space." Frankie says in a rush.

"What made you come back to L.A?" The detective was being calm so far. Frankie sighs and taps his hands on the metal table.  
>"My friend called me and told me what he heard and when we were switching airports, I told my parents. They didn't believe me." The distressed brother shakes his head remembering what happened. He couldn't believe that he was a suspect for kidnapping his sister. "They thought that I was having another one of my episodes and told me if I wanted to come back, I could."<p>

"Are you sure about that?" Harold says with an intimidating tone. Frankie nods staring into space. "Or did you come back here just so you could actually pretend that you're not part of this crime, hmm?" The man shouts in the boy's face

.  
>"Listen, mister-"<p>

"That's sir to you!"

"Sir, why would I do that? She's my baby sister, that I love so much."

"Because you're parents sent you out here that way you three don't seem like suspects. You three don't care about Cat; you want to get rid of her!" Harold points an acussing finger in the boy's face. Frankie's eyes widened

.  
><em> "WHAT?"<em>

* * *

><p>"So, Jade, what happened the day Cat was kidnapped?"<p>

"I drove Cat and I to Beck's place and we watched movies. Her parents told her to come home and Beck kept insisting to drive Cat home. She didn't want to so after she left, we heard screaming. We saw them throwing her into a white van." Jade tells Harold her detective.

"And you didn't see anything out of the ordinary?" The older man asks nonchalantly

.  
>Hmm, should Jade tell him about what she saw? It might make her more of a suspect. Oh well, she'll risk it. "I saw the white van following us when I was driving." She says bluntly.<p>

"And you didn't say anything?" He says shocked.

"I didn't want to scare Cat or the guys because what if it was nothing? I had an unsure feeling, but I shrugged it off.

"  
>"So you had a bad feeling, but you didn't say anything?" Jade nods. "No, you know exactly what you did! You didn't say anything, because you're the who told them to kidnap her!"<p>

"What? She's my best friend! Why would I do that?" Jade shouts at the ignorant man who yelled at her.

"No, you have a good reason to do it!" Jade clentches her fists and starts shaking. There's not even enough lighting, so she was starting to feel intimidated. "She's inlove with you're ex boyfriend and he loves her back! You were jealous!"  
>"What? No! She asked me if it was alright and I told her to tell him!" The goth shouts in disbelief.<br>"You wait here! I need to question someone new." The second the door slams behind him, Jade puts her forehead on the edge of the table and sobs with her hair falling in her face. She couldn't believe it. A song came in her mind and she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who felt this way, so she sings. _**"Everybody's waiting... Everybody's watching... even when you're sleeping... keep your eyes open..."**_

* * *

><p>Beck was playing with his fingers when the detective walked in. It was dark in the room so he couldn't make out the man's appearance.<br>"So... Beck Oliver. You love Cat?" Harold says trying to start this. He really didn't think Beck or Andre had anything to do with this, but he'll try anything to make them admit it.  
>"Yes, sir." Beck responded almost immediately. He didn't understand why Tori or Frankie would try to kidnap Cat, but when Frankie and his parents left all of a sudden it did sorta make sense. He knows Frankie wouldn't do that though.<br>"Do you think any of your friends did it?"  
>"Of course not!"<br>"Aha!" The detective shouts and points at the boy. Beck freezes. What just happened? "You would know that, wouldn't you?" Harold says narrowing his eyes at the depressed boy.  
>"What are you talking about?" Beck stutters out with his eyes wide open.<br>"You love Cat and you wanted Cat all to yourself. You told Danny and those guys to kidnap Cat, but they went against you and are going to use Cat to their advantage!" He shouts with venom in his words.  
>"What? I-I" Beck lets out a sob. He wasn't one for crying infront of others, but being acussed of hurting the love of his life was going to far. It's like they were waiting for him to break. "Why would I do that? She's the love of my life!" Beck shouts leaving the man ataken back. The detective sighs walking out the door leaving the crying teenager.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, um what's your name?" Andre asks casually being curious.<br>"I already told you. It's Harold." The detective says like it was the most obvious thing.  
>"Full name?" Andre presses on.<br>"Detective Harold Valentine." He automatically curses himself as the words leave his mouth.  
>"Are you related to Cat?" Andre questions. Who is this man anyways.<br>"Yeah, I'm her uncle."  
>"And you don't care that she's gone?" Andre raises his eyebrow realizing that her uncle hasn't shown any hurt emotions.<br>"Yeah," her uncle stops and thinks. "Why do you think I've been accussing you and your friends? I'm trying to get to the bottom this!"  
>"Why would you accuse us, if you know we didn't do it?" Andre raises his voice, but not to the point he was yelling. Andre is ataken back when the detective leans forward and balls his fists into Andre's collar bringing Andre closer to him. Andre's eyes widen and he's not sure what's going to happen.<br>"Listen, Mr. Harris, I'm a detective and this is my job, so I'm supposed to question you. Not you questioning me! Now you mind your business, if you know what's good for you." Mr. Valentine throws Andre down and leaves the room in a rush. Andre sits down shaking his head.  
>"Things aren't just adding up."<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Miss Trina Vega," Trina looks up her brown eyes getting glassy, "you're sisters with Tori Vega?" Trina plasters a big fake smile.<br>"Yes, Sir-ree!"  
>"It's 'Sir'." Trina nods. "So, tell me what you know."<br>Trina sighs. How can she be a suspect? "Well, I wasn't there when she got kidnapped, but I was there when they hit Beck and drove away. I know that somehow Danny's in this, but he wouldn't do something bad like this unless he was being held against his will. I know Danny. He's being forced to do this. There's someone else behind this." Trina says being completely honest.  
>"Alright, later I'll make sure that everyone else knows that." The detective sighs as he walks out.<br>_ 'That's it?_' Trina thinks to herself. She could of sworn she heard screaming and yelling earlier from the other rooms they put her friends in.

* * *

><p>"So what did you see Friday, Mr. Shapiro?" Harold says walking into the room Robbie was in. Robbie groaned then lifted his head from table.<br>"I saw that one white van following us when we left school to go to Beck's RV for movie night." Robbie tells the detective infront of him.  
>"AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?" Robbie jumps then slowly shakes his head no. "WHY?" Harold yells angrily.<br>"Be-be-c-cause I-I didn't think they were were following us..." Robbie stutters frightened. The detective glares at Robbie. "I didn't know, okay? Who would of thought they going to kidnap Cat, huh? I didn't! I wish I did! I wish that I would of made her let Beck drive her home!" Robbie shouts unable to hold his emotions inside.  
>"You used to like Cat, right? Like a crush?" Harold narrows his eyes at the awkward boy. Robbie scoffs and folds his arms over his chest.<br>"_Used_ to."  
>"Yeah, so you and Jade are working together!" It wasn't a question. Robbie's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "You two are working together to hurt Beck because he loves Cat and Jade wants Beck and you want Cat!"<br>"What, of course not!"  
>"Whatever. You are definitely going to be one of the main suspects!" Robbie gasps when he sees the man is about to walk out the door. Robbie falls out the chair and grabs the detective's leg so he can't leave.<br>"NO! I didn't do it! I wouldn't do that! NEVER!" Robbie sobs out his grip tightening on Harold's leg.  
>Hey! Let go!" Harold shouts and finally kicks Robbie off. Robbie curls into a ball.<br>"I didn't do it."

* * *

><p>"Jadey..."<br>"Don't call me that! Only Cat can!" Jade shouts as Harold comes back in.  
>"I know." Harold smirks.<br>"Well then don't call me- wait how'd you know that?" Jade accidently knocks down the small lamp and it shined light into the detective's face. Woah he looked familiar. Jade grabbed the lamp and shined it in his face again. She narrowed her eyes then gasped. "You're Cat's uncle!"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"You were never a detective!" Jade wonders how he got this job then something accurred to her. "Why are you back here anyways? Shouldn't you be aresting that lying Tori?" Jade snaps at him.  
>"I haven't interviewed her yet. She's the last one. I came here to tell you that you're another one of the main suspects." He sneers at Jade.<br>"What?" She shrieks.  
>"You and Robbie are working together." Jade gives him a look telling him to go on. She would love to see what kind of lie he's come up with this time. "Robbie saw the van following you guys, too. So, you and Robbie must have been plotting something for you not to say anything."<br>"And what did he say his reason was, hmm?" Jade asks in a taunting voice. She shifts uncomfortably in her chair waiting for his answer. This should be good.  
>Harold rolls his eyes and sighs. "He said that he didn't know that Cat getting kidnapped would happen."<br>Jade screams in victory and points an accusing finger at Cat's uncle. "Aha! Any one of us that saw the van wouldn't have wanted the rest of us to worry! Who would of thought we were in danger, huh?" An awkward moment of silence passes before she talks again. Jade folds her arms then leans back getting comfortable. "No one. I went through hell trying to chase that freaking van, okay? My car flew into a creek when I lost control of the wheel. Why?" Jade raises her arms and looks around the room pretending to look for an answer. "Because that van hit my car a bunch of time. They made me lose control, no, they _wanted_ me to lose control of the wheel. They wanted me to die. My car exploded seconds after I finally got out. Do you know how much glass almost impaled me? Do you know how much it hurt? And to top it all off, Andre almost _died_, too! If me, Andre, or Beck had something to do with this, why were they trying to kill us? If I were part of this, I _wouldn't_ have gotten hurt, I _wouldn't_ have gotten in that damn car and chased that van with my best friend in it to my almost doom, I _wouldn't_ cry, I _wouldn't_ care! I know that there are some really fake people who would pretend to be innocent and do everything they can to cover up what they did, but that's not me!" Jade shouts all her angry emotions out. She looks down at her pink and purple friendship bracelet and whimpers. "She's my best friend and I need her. If she dies then I-I'm dead too." Her voice is barely above a whisper, but he hears her. He almost feels sorry for her, almost. He needs to do his "job" though.  
>Jade knew she had him, but what came out his mouth was not what she wanted to hear.<p>

"Why can't you understand that I do not believe you. You want Beck and Robbie wants Cat, OR you want them to suffer by killing Cat and making Beck die inside."  
>"WHAT? I just poured my heart out, and you still think I'm a suspect?" Jade scoffs in disbelief. "You're unbelievable! You're ignorant! You're sick! You're a liar!" Tears are streaming down her face and she's just a mess. She watches the detective leave. How could he? He of all people should know she didn't do it.<p>

* * *

><p>Tori couldn't believe the position she was in. She didn't understand how it all lead up to her. She doesn't even remember- then it hits her. She hears a door slam and looks up at the detective who was sitting across from her.<br>"So, Miss Tori Vega..." Tori looks up and her lips crack a very small smile, but it immediately returns back to it's original expression. "You and Danny dated a year ago, right?" Tori nodded knowing it wasn't eleven months anymore. "So when you found out Cat was dating him, you were jealous?"  
>"Well, yeah. He was my first love and he told me I was his too. Then to see him act all lovey dovey with someone else and knowing that they treated him better than me, hurted me. To know that girl was my best friend killed me. I guess I still had a tiny feelings for Danny and it got the best of me." Tori sighs then covers her face with her hands. This is really hard.<p>

"So, did you really think you had to call Danny and tell him to kidnap Cat?" Tori gasps not understanding where everyone was pulling that from.

"Why would I do that? She's my best friend!" Tori takes a deep breath. "I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Tori yelled for what seemed the hundredth time. She felt so intimidated and she couldn't stop crying.

"So why'd you delete the calls and texts between you and Danny, huh? It's all right here in this packet!" The detective yelled throwing a packet on the table in front of her causing Tori to jump. Tori's eyes widened as it scanned over all her call logs and text messages that she deleted. How did they get them? He snatched the packet from her and opened it to a specific page and shoved it in her face. "It's a message from you. Look what it says! LOOK WHAT IT SAYS, TORI! It says 'Are you gonna do it?' Now read what his response is. Out loud!" Tori nods hesitantly then reads it.

"It says 'Yes I'm gonna do it'. I can explain!" He gives her a look and she continues. "I told him to do a dare and I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to chicken out."

"And what was the dare?"

"I can't tell you. It's top secret." Tori sighs. She wishes she could tell, but she can't unless she wants to be embarassed infront of Hollywood Arts. Her and Danny knew how to blackmail eachother in a funny way.

"Well then, have fun in a holding cell."

"Wait, what, no! I promise you I didn't do it." Tori panics trying not to let him leave, but it's too late, Harold already left.

* * *

><p>After the gang all left their rooms and went back into the lobby, their detective had some <em>interesting <em>news.

"I have four suspects." Harold puases trying to grab their attention. "Tori, Jade, Robbie, and," Harold sneers at Andre which makes Andre freeze. "_Andre"_ All eyes were on the four and no one could believe it. Suddenly the four who were acused were suddenly grabbed. They all tried to fight for their innocence by kicking, screaming, but at last they were all handcuffed and being escorted to a holding cell.

"This is all your fault!" Jade screams in Tori's fault. Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Jade were crammed into the same cell. "You know you did it!"

"Jade, I swear, I didn't do it!" Tori was scared for her life.

"Jade, just drop it. She wouldn't." Andre butts in. Tori couldn't do it. She wouldn't even think about doing something as crazy as this.

"We all wouldn't do this. Yeah, it makes since that Tori would, but she doesn't have the heart to." Robbie says. Jade glances from the boys to Tori.

"I hate you!" Jade then lunges at Tori with them both screaming and fighting. Robbie and Andre immediately pulls them apart.

"Are you two crazy?" Andre shouts at the two girls.

"I just want to get out of here! We need to find Cat and they're keeping us from it by putting us in this damn cage!" Jade shouts in rage.

"Jade, we'll find her. Watch sooner or later they're realize this is a crazy decision and they take us out and we'll find her, okay?" Robbie speaks calmly rubbing her arm in comfort. Everyone nods in agreement. They all sit down on the floor and just think. Tori was trying to figure out why Danny would kidnap Cat. He wouldn't do that unless he was forced against his will. She thinks more and more and then it hits her.


	7. Because of Me

**Hey guys! I'm happy today! So I decided to update c: Oh by the way I accidentally uploaded chapter four for the last chapter, whoops, but I fixed it! So make sure you read chapter six if you didn't. I bet I confused a lot of you sorry! I felt so dumb no lie. -.- Any who, thanks to the reviewers including the ones from Chapter five: Seddie-Bat, Razfan, ec4lewis, Xx-Walking-dead-gal-xX, BooTheUnicorn, CourtsxBatFan, Digidestend Angel, and Kenzie Mac. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and or subscribed, or favorited. I really love hearing your kind words! Well on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Summary: **Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way, but things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things look like they're on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat... dead?

**Chapter Seven: Because Of Me... I Think**

**Cat's POV**

_I just woke up and I think it's Sunday? Oh well, I don't care because I have to pee! Really, really, _really_ bad! I'm really sore from the two beatings so I limp around the room to a door across the room. It hurts so much just to stand, so I slide my back down the door, but I end up pushing the door and falling flat on my back. As I try to breath I notice something. _

_This is another room, but even better, it's a bathroom! Thank you! I wonder if the metal cuff around my ankle attached to a chain and the floor will be long enough for me to go in the bathroom. I shrug and crawl into the bathroom anyways._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Are you guys awake yet." Tori called out in the quiet holding cell on a Sunday morning. Tori slept on the bottom bunk, while Jade slept on the top. The boys, being the gentlemen they are, slept on the floor.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"What's it to you?" Tori rolled her eyes at Jade's comment.

"Well, I think I know why Danny-" Tori was cut off by a male's voice.

"Andre and Robbie, your parents are here to pick you up!" Mr. Vega came running in with keys in his hands.

"Really?" Andre asked happily. Soon Mr. Vega was unlocking the cell and letting the two boys out. The two boys were high fiveing each other and celebrating until they saw the glares from Tori and Jade and looked sadly at them.

"Don't worry, we'll get you two out soon." Robbie told them.

"Yeah, we'll do everything we can." Andre agreed while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"But Mr. Vega, what about me?" Jade asked.

"Look, Jade, their parents came to pick them up and there is no _real_ evidence against them. There isn't any evidence against you, but your parents aren't here to pick you up and Cat's parents aren't here to clear things up. We can't just let you out cause we want to." Mr. Vega told her sincerely. Jade turned away from everyone else so they wouldn't see her eyes water with angry tears. Her dad doesn't care about her, but her mom does. It's just that her mom is _always_ busy. She loves having all the space to herself, but sometimes she wishes that her parents were there for her.

"What about me, Dad? You are my dad, so why can't you take me out?" Tori asks oblivious to the fact that the packet was a piece of evidence.

"Tori, there _is_ evidence against, sorry sweetheart." Mr. Vega sighed then walked out of the room. Andre and Robbie stood there for a couple of minutes before speaking knowing that Jade was crying.

"We'll come visit you tomorrow after school."

"_If_ we go to school, Robbie." Andre rolls his eyes then frown at the two girls in front of him. "We'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." After the boys left, Jade turned to Tori remembering that she was saying something about Danny. "What were you going to say?"

"When?" Tori pretended like she didn't know what Jade was talking about. She did _not_ want to be killed, and make Jade hate her even more.

"Before your daddy came in." Jade growls harshly. Tori looks everywhere in the room trying to avoid Jade's glaring eyes, but always winds up looking into them. Tori raised her hands in fear.

"Please don't kill me!" Jade had it. She grabbed Tori's collar shaking her. Jade gave her a look saying _'Tell me or else.' _Jade needed to whether or not Tori planned this and if they were ever going to find Cat. Of course they will, but Jade wanted to be certain. "Okay, okay! I think I know why Danny kidnapped Cat or why he's part of this. He's either being forced against his will, or sort of, because of me." Jade's eyes widen and her lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. Her mouth just hung open. Tori took this as a sign to continue. "I told him about how much I hated Cat a couple weeks ago. Of course I didn't mean it. I mean, who could hate Cat? I can't, no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't. I was saying how much I wanted her dead, and that I wished that someone would just kill her. I didn't mean it, I swear! I was just so mad and I don't even remember why. As soon as the words came out, I regretted it so much! I'm so sorry."

Jade took a couple of deep breathes to keep herself from saying something she would regret. She let the new information sink in then loosened her grip Tori's collar. "Okay, I believe you." Jade takes another deep breath while Tori cracks a small smile. "But when I get out of here I'm going to tell them that you would never do that, that the prank was on me, and I have to act like I'm your friend and that we tell each other everything. When we get out of here _you're _to call Daniel and ask him if you had anything to do with him kidnapping Cat, kay?" Jade explains harshly. Tori nods hastily then Jade pushes her to floor. "I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Beck!" Andre and Robbie said walking into Beck's RV. Frankie and Beck looked exhausted on the floor as Frankie quickly ran his fingers over his phone and pressed speaker listening to the dial tone.<p>

"Hey, I thought you were in jail." Beck rolled his eyes dully.

"Yeah, but they let us out. What's your guys' problem?" Andre shouted irritated.

"We were up _all_ night trying to call my parents." Frankie told them in a tired tone.

"_We're sorry. Your call has been forwarded to a voicemail and-" _The recorded message was cut off from Frankie grunting and throwing his phone across the RV. Robbie and Andre made an o shape with their lips and then sat down next to them.

"Where's Trina?" Robbie looked around the room and noticed that the conceited Vega sister was no where in sight. He hoped that nothing bad happened to her.

"She went home because she got bored and wanted to sleep. Why do you care anyways?" Beck asked. It's not like Trina was a big part in Cat's life anyways.

"Because she's Cat's best friend!" Robbie was pissed. Of course he should care, everyone should. The three boys shared a few glances before bursting in laughter. Robbie stood there ataken back.

"Don't you mean… Cat's her… best friend." Frankie couldn't control his laughter.

"No offense, Rob, but Trina was never there for Cat, while Cat _always _helped Trina when she needed it. Trina gives Cat anxiety for crying out loud! Cat even said it." Andre was getting defensive. It was true though.

"Well, you're no better!"

"What are you trying to say, Robbie?"

"Andre, every time Cat does something weird you always give her a dirty look. You think she's crazy!" Robbie furiously waved his arms.

"Ha, I always laughed because I thought her random outbusts were adorable." Beck says in a dreamy tone. He missed Cat so much. He still couldn't help but think that Cat being missing was his fault.

"Oh, you think you're so pefect Beck, don't you? When Cat fainted, which was clearly yours and Jade's fault, you just left her there!"

"Really, Robbie? Well, you're the one who stalks Cat, you have life size standees of Cat, you're the one who gave Cat nightmares when you played pirates with her! So don't say that I did something wrong when you clearly did many things to upset her!" Beck couldn't believe that they were fighting over who hurt Cat the most. Weren't they all friends.

"Well, you bite Cat's foot and drive her crazy at home!"

"Tori kissed her boyfriend and treats her like she needs help!"

"Jade calls her a pet!"

"Trina takes advantage of her!"

"You're stupid puppet insults her!"

"He's not a puppet!"

"You're _always _lying to her!"

"We're _always _messing with her feelings!"

**"ENOUGH!" **Beck shouted with his eyes closed and his hands clasped over his ears. He was sick and tired of hearing and seeing them shout and point acussing fingers at each other! "We're going to have to stick together if we are going to find Cat!" The boys were panting from all the screaming and letting their anger leave their systems.

"Cat would want that." Andre agrees.

"Plus, we're all friends, why are we fighting anyways?" Frankie asks cluelessly. He did feel a bit offended from the comments targeted it him.

"Robbie!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelps. Everyone nods and after saying their apologizes, they stay quiet.

_"Frankie? I heard screaming, is everything alright?" _The teenage boys furrow their eyebrows wondering who could that be while Frankie reaches his phone.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Eight: You're So Unbelievable!<strong>

"Mom! You're so unbelievable! You can't book an earlier flight?" Frankie screams into his phone. He couldn't stand his mother sometimes. She never fought for things she knew she wasn't going to win. It still didn't hurt to try though, did it?

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but your father and I might have a feeling on who could of planned the kidnapping." _Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Frankie shared a look of confusion then Beck spoke up.

"Who, Mrs. Valentine?"

_"Beck? Um, it's one of Cat's and Frankie's uncles, we think." _You could hear the pain and tears in Mrs. Valentine's voice. It sent chills down their spins.

"Which one? I have so many, Mom." Frankie says thinking of all of his aunts and uncles. He started to get dizzy.

_"He lives in LA." _Beck and Frankie both groaned knowing that there were still too many.

"Mrs. Valentine, could you please just tell us." Andre butts in.

_"I have to go. Bye, love you guys!" _The line quickly ended. Why was Mrs. Valentine hiding something?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I had to end there it's just that I needed something to happen in Chapter Nine not the next chapter lol. Well please review.<strong>

**-xoxo**


	8. You're So Unbelievable

**Sorry, I was going to update Saturday night, but hell happened and that night ended badly, but its all better now! Thanks for all the reviews to IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere (Don't worry he will, sooner or later), KenzieMac (No, she isn't, that would be messed up :o), CourtsxBatFan, Seddie-Bat, and trailing nightshade! Thank you for all the kind words and subscriptions! : )**

**Oh I think I've never said this. Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. If I did, I wouldn't be on this site. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Summary: **Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way, but things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things look like they're on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat... dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

_I hate this... I've just been sitting around here for the past couple of hours after I gave up on trying to pull the hook out of the floor. I've been trying all day to pull the hook out because then I can just escape with the metal cuff around my ankle, but sadly my plan didn't work. I'm so confused. Yesterday those guys beat the crap out of me and I was for sure that they were going to kill me. Then today nothing! That's good because I do NOT want to be in the same room as them._

_I'm just so scared. I hug my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees. I pout remembering the events from yesterday. Daniel told those guys to hit me. He didn't look comfortable while he watched that man hit me, but he didn't move! He just stood there and didn't stop them! Why would he do that? I-I thought he was nice._

_Hot, angry tears trickle down my checks and I don't wipe them away. I hug my knees tighter to my chest if possible and then my stomach grumbles loudly. I crawl onto the mattress and lay down since I'm in so much pain. I clutch my still growling stomach. Is this what they want? For me to starve to death? That's so messed up. It's hard trying sleep since I'm not being forced to go to sleep with a napkin over my mouth or something. I close my eyes again and this time I fall into a dreamless sleep. I really hope I get out of here soon because I don't want to die._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Frankie? Is everything alright, I heard screaming!"_

"Mom?" Frankie asks and the boys stare at each other in disbelief. Finally! Mrs. Valentine called.

"_Yes, sweetheart, it's me. I heard screaming. What happened?" _Frankie scoffed. Her daughter is missing and all she cares about is why he was yelling. He couldn't believe her.

"Nothing, Mom, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and I were arguing about something. You're on your way home?" He asks her feeling helpless. They couldn't do anything without his parents giving permission. It truly sucked.

"_Oh, okay and no, we can't book an earlier flight. We'll be there by next week." _Frankie chokes on his breath.

"What? Why?" He shouts. Why couldn't his mom come sooner? All four boys wondered why this was happening to them all.

"_Because we need to find something out first and there are no sooner flights." _her broken voice says on the other line. They could tell that she's been crying. Who hasn't cried since Cat's disappearance?

"B-but, Mom, we need you! Cat needs you!" Andre's had it. He snatches the phone from Frankie's grasps and speaks into it.

"Mrs. Valentine? How come you haven't been answering our calls? We've been calling you like crazy! The cops have been, too, but you or Mr. Valentine never answered. Why?" Andre asks keeping his tone low so he didn't feel the need to yell even though he really really wanted to.

"_It's just that me and my husband have been having lots of fun here in Hawaii and-"_

"Oooh, what kind of fun?" Robbie asks being curious.

"_The kind of fun you have at Hawaii? Anyways, we left our phones in our suitcases and today we wanted too take them out and I saw all the calls from everyone. I immediately called you, Frankie." _Mrs. Valentine lets out a sob then continues. _"How could I have not believed you, Frankie, when you told me about Cat at the airport? I'm so stupid!"_

"No, Mrs. Valentine, don't beat yourself up about this. It's no ones fault. How could we have known that Cat was going to be kidnapped?"

"Mom," Frankie says through clenched teeth. "Cat has the possibility of dying and you've been having fun? And you can't book an earlier flight? Wow." The teen shakes his head with tears starting to fall. "Mom! You're so unbelievable!" Frankie screams into his phone. He couldn't stand his mother sometimes. She never fought for things she knew she wasn't going to win. It still didn't hurt to try though, did it?

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but your father and I might have a feeling on who could of planned the kidnapping." _Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Frankie shared a look of confusion then Beck speaks up.

"Who, Mrs. Valentine?"

_"Beck? Um, it's one of Cat's and Frankie's uncles, we think." _You could hear the pain and tears in Mrs. Valentine's voice. It sent chills down their spins.

"Which one? I have so many, Mom." Frankie says thinking of all of his aunts and uncles. He started to get dizzy.

_"He lives in LA." _Beck and Frankie both groaned knowing that there were still too many.

"Mrs. Valentine, could you please just tell us." Andre butts in.

_"I have to go. Bye, love you guys!" _The line quickly ended. Why was Mrs. Valentine hiding something? She was being so vague and they didn't understand why. Until Robbie gasps.

"You don't think?"

"No! My parents wouldn't. I'm with them all the time, since they have to keep an eye on me. So couldn't have had the time to even think of doing something like that!" Frankie shouts at the three boys knowing what they were thinking. They were thinking that _his_ parents, Cat's _parents_, planned the kidnapping of Cat! How could they think of something like that?

"Frankie's right! We should take Mrs. Valentine's word and believe that it's one of their uncles who planned this." Beck takes a stand and they all mutter agreements. Then Trina walks in.

"Hey, guys, did you get a hold of Cat's parents?" Trina says staying in the doorway of the RV. She's clutching the strap of her bag on her shoulder, so maybe she isn't staying.

"Yeah, they're not coming until next week. They have a feeling that it's one of Cat and Frankie's uncles that live here who kidnapped Cat." Trina freezes then nods at the new information Beck gave her.

"So I'm going to visit Jade and Tori, wait how did you and Andre leave?" Trina asks pointing at Robbie. She didn't understand. Weren't Jade and Robbie supposedly partners in the whole kidnapping thing?

"Oh, our parents got us out." Robbie smiles.

"But what about Tori and Jade?"

"Jade needs Cat or her parents to take her out and Tori needs the evidence cleared from her." Andre answers her. Trina nods. For some reason Andre had a feeling that he new who the kidnapper was, but he didn't want to say anything that would make him a suspect again.

"So I'm going to visit Jade and Tori anyone wanna come with?" Trina asks interrupting him from his thoughts. Everyone shake their heads no and she leaves the boys muttering a quick goodbye. She didn't want them to come anyways. She just wanted to see how the two girls were and tell them the new news.

* * *

><p>"You know that detective is Cat's uncle." Jade states bluntly interrupting Trina and Tori's conversation about the kidnapper being one of Cat's uncles. Trina's head snaps in Jade's direction on the top bunk.<p>

"You don't think?"

"NO! He's a detective! He wouldn't!" Tori shouts in disbelief. A detective wouldn't do that! That's insane and how could he kidnap his own _niece_? That would be just messed up!

"It doesn't matter Tori. It could be anybody so we don't trust anyone. You never really know a person, right?" The Vega sisters nod their heads in understanding at Jade.

"Yeah, but we don't know for sure that it's him." Tori points out. "So why was Andre a suspect?" She never knew why he was so she was curious.

"Oh because he accused the detective of being the kidnapper." Trina says nonchalantly.

"See… I'm not the only one who thinks that." Jade says with a big smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you never know." Trina tells Tori. Tori shakes her head not agreeing with them. She couldn't wrap her head around that maybe someone could kidnap their own family member. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to Beck's place to see if they need me. Bye guys."

"Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Nine: A Blocked Call From a Familiar Voice<strong>

Everyone in the Aspalt Café looked at Beck like he was crazy or a look of pity for him. He hopped off his car as it started raining. He shoved his phone in his pocket then ran into his school searching for Robbie, Andre, and Trina. They were in the room where they practiced ping pong, well supposedly. He slams the door open making the three jump.

"You guys! Cat's still in LA."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to stop it there. I think this is the shortest chapter for this story probably not. I stopped it there because I have something sort of big for the next chapter which will for sure be up tomorrow or even later possibly! Well click that review button and tell me what you think! ( :<strong>


	9. A Blocked Call

**Hola chicos y chicas! Haha sorry about that I'm Hispanic and hyper. Anyways… thanks for reviewing to KenzieMac, and CourtsxBatFan! Thank you for your reviews it always brings a smile to my face! Oh and I heard that tomorrow is National Zevie Day. I wonder if there is a National Bat Day. Oh and if anyone has any ideas that they want in this story just tell me and I'll add them because I know where I'm going with this story. I'm just having trouble getting there and there might be a chance that I'll upload a sequel. I'm not sure yet. Well read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Summary: **Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way, but things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things look like they're on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat... dead?

**Chapter Nine: A Blocked Call... From a Familiar Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV:<strong>

_I woke up to the sound of a door slamming open. Ugh... I feel so gross! When was the last time I ate or took a shower? Oh yeah, that's right, Friday. Today is Monday. _

_I sat up since my stomach was bothering me. I'm feeling really faint and my throat is dry. I clenched my teeth from the waves of pain my body was sending. Then I notice that it was my door that was slammed open._

_Oh no, oh no. _

_I quickly panic then calm a little when I see its a 5'7' girl with short blond hair, a black beanie, a white T-shirt with some band on it, and some skinny jeans on. She's taller than me. Phooey! I'm only 5'1'. _

_She has clothing in her arms and other items, soap? I don't know. She steps closer to me taking caution. I sit there biting my lip, too afraid to move off the dirty mattress._

_"W-what are you doing?" I stutter out. She rolls her eyes then drops the items into my arms. I look down and there's a brush, a pink hoodie, a yellow shirt, dark shorts, under garments, and shampoo, body wash, and conditioner. Wait, whoah, whoah, wait, hold up! These are my clothes and stuff! How did they get them?_

_"I'm letting you take a shower." She answers my question bluntly. I furrow my eyebrows then look up at her._

_"How did you get my stuff?" I shriek. My stomach growls again._

_"Oh, after those guys brought you in here, they left and paid a visit to your house and came back with a bag full of stuff." I widen my eyes. They broke into my house? _

_"You guys broke into my house?" I raise my voice in disbelief. I'm so hungry. I wish I had a cupcake. "W-where am I?" Maybe she'll tell me._

_"Well, Saturday, they went to house and came back an hour and a half later. You fill in the rest." She rubbed her lips together then gave me a fake smile. Why was she speaking to me like I was five years old? I'm sixteen! I think for a bit until it finally clicks._

_"We're still in LA!" I exclaim. She nods grabbing a screwdriver and using it to unlock the cuff from my ankle. I've never felt so free! Then it dawns on me. I'm not getting out of here. I'm just taking a shower. "Why are you helping me?" I ask wondering why she told me we were still in LA. "Were you kidnapped too?" I exclaim randomly making her jump. _

_"No... not by these guys atleast." She mutters the last part. She paces around me. "Now shh, cause if they found out I told you where we are, I'm dead." She says through clenched teeth holding a finger up to her lips. "Now come on. You need to shower." She plops down next to the bathroom door and takes out her phone. I wish I had my pink pearphone. I miss it!_

_I wonder what happened to it anyways. It probably got stolen or something. I walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. As I start to take off my tank, my phone falls out!_

_"Umm, what was that?" The girl asks from the other side of the door._

_"Oh, um, I dropped the soap bottle!" I shout back lamely._

_I pick it up and turn it on, quickly covering all the openings where sound could come out of the device just in case it wasn't on silent. It turns on and Yes! It was on silent and it's full battery!_

_I quickly dial the number that's number one on my speed dial. It's the only person I can think to call!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Beck sat on the hood of his car. He was in the school's parking lot desperately trying to wake himself up. He didn't understand why they were making him and his friend's go to school, with their best friend missing, and just pretend like nothing was happening. Cat's disappearance was on the news saying if they saw her to call and it was also saying how most of Detective Harold's leads were cleared of being suspects. The problem was that they were no search parties going on. It was as if someone was planning this thoroughly. Beck jumped when his phone blared out his ringtone. He checked the caller ID and it was a blocked caller. He furrowed his eyebrows. It was probably just another prank caller. He clicked answer deciding a cheesy prank would probably pull him out of his funk. Maybe.

"Hello?" His groggy voice said through the phone.

_"Beck...?" _Beck sat up in alert. That definitely woke him up. That high pitched pain filled voice was all too familiar. Beck pulled out his car keys and quickly went to the driver's seat slamming the door behind him.

"Cat! Where are you? I'm coming to get you! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Beck shouts everything in one breath. He started his car and was about to pull out of the parking spot until Cat said something that crashed his spirits.

_"Beck! Calm down! The last time they hit me was Saturday! I don't know where I am!" _Beck froze and she paused taking a deep breath. He could tell she was crying he just hoped she was okay._ "I think this place is in the middle of no where or in a bad part of the city. All I know is that I'm still in L.A." _Cat's voice echoed through his ears. He took deep breathes trying to come up with something to say.

"Oh." Was all he could think of until something else occurred to him. "Did you mean it?" He whispered like a little five year old.

_"Mean what?" _He could see the confusion on her face and tell that she was furrowing her eyebrows.

"What you said before they took you away. That you really really like me. Was it true?" Silence fell on to the two of them all he could hear was her steady breathing and water running. What was she doing?

_"No." _Her voice was low. Beck knew it. He shouldn't have even brought it up. He angrily punched the headboard and groaned. _"I don't really like you. I'm in love with you." _Cat whispered. He froze and his breath got caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it she loved him. She loved him! _"Do you love me?"_ He realized he hasn't said anything back so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yes, Cat. Yes! A billion gazillion times yes!" He heard her lightly giggle and his smile couldn't get any bigger. He exited his car and sat back on the hood.

_"Yay!" _Then a door slammed. She gasped and Beck frowned_. "Um, I gotta go, Beck. Don't tell anyone except Jade that I called you! Bye, love you!" _She whisper-yelled.

"What? Cat? Why?" Then the line went dead. "Cat?" He pleaded into the phone. "CAT!" He screamed. Everyone in the Aspalt Café looked at Beck like he was crazy or a look of pity for him. He hopped off his car as it started raining. He shoved his phone in his pocket then ran into his school searching for Robbie, Andre, and Trina. They were in the room where they practiced ping pong, well supposedly. He slams the door open making the three jump.

"You guys! Cat's still in LA." Beck explained making the three's jaws drop. They look from Beck to each other then back to Beck. They were all thinking the same thing. Where in L.A. was Cat?

"How do you know that?" Robbie blurted out. Trina and Andre glared at him making him cower. Beck rolled his eyes. Beck tells them that Cat is still alive and in L.A and that's all Robbie has to say? Cat is close, but she definitely still isn't in Hollywood or Beverly Hills.

"I just do, kay? She's in a bad part of the city or in the middle of nowhere." Andre and Trina furrowed their eyebrows. How did he know that?

"Do you think that she's where are cupcake float had a flat tire in?" Trina asks. That _was_ a bad neighborhood so there could be a chance that she's there.

"Yeah, maybe. We need to tell Jade, Tori, and Frankie this." Andre adds. Everyone nods then goes to class.

The school day passed by quietly. No one was taking Cat's disappearance well. She always brought the school to life. Even people Cat didn't know were either crying or sad. Helen even seemed out of it. Sikowitz was probably the most affected teacher. As the five teenagers walked into the holding cell to visit Jade and Tori, they all sat down with a sigh.

"So, how was school?" Tori asks trying to make conversation. Everyone shrugs. Jade comes down from the top bunk to talk and she can already feel the tension. Beck whispers something into her ear and she narrows her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Cat was alive! After he finishes telling her about the conversation he had with Cat he pulls away and they pretend like they didn't just talk about the most important news ever.

"No one's taking Cat being missing good. Okay, so Cat is still alive and she is still in L.A." Andre announces to the group. "Remember when are cupcake float had a flat tire in that one bad neighborhood? I forgot the name, but do you?" Everyone nods.

"We think she could be there." Frankie tells them. It did make sense to them. "We're going there later to go look." Jade frowns.

"NO! I want to help look, too. So, you're going to have to wait!" Jade snaps at them while folding her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Well, Jade's mom is going to come bail you out tomorrow." Andre points out.

"She is? Yes!" Jade fist pumps then sits back down happily.

"Wait, what about Tori?" Robbie asks pointing at the girl in question as she sat next to Jade. Jade smirks and pats Tori's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. I already have it handled." Jade says with a giant smirk on her face while Tori laughs. Everyone gives the two girls confused looks. Since when were they nice to each other?

"Jade has a plan." Tori smiles brightly at the group. Beck blinks then shakes his head.

"Alright, so it's settled. Tomorrow we look for Cat!" Beck shouts in excitement.

"Cat! Here we come!" The group of best friends shout in unison putting their fists in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Ten: I am NOT a Dog<strong>

Cat rolls her eyes. "I'm not a dog so stop treating me like one!" Cat shouts loosing her cool and unwrapping her arms from around her knees to punch the floor beneath her. The hairy man in front of her smirks.

"Oh, look, guys! Kitty Cat thinks we are treating her like a dog." He turns back around to face her. "Let us show you how we treat dogs, or in other words, bitches like you!" The man grabs a screwdriver and removes the metal cuff around her ankle. The other two men walk over to her to hold her head. Cat whimpers too afraid of what they'll do to her. She keeps trying to shake her head from their grasp, but they tighten it to a bruising grip. The fist man chuckles deviously then puts the metal cuff around her neck. Tears leave her eyes as the metal cuff accidentally snips at a piece of her skin. She realizes why they put it around her neck. The metal cuff serves as a collar and the chain is the leash. She glares at them then two guys finally let go of her face pushing her to the ground. She hates them so much. What did she do to deserve this? She kicks and pushes them away and they throw the tray of food at her. They walk out laughing at how much of a bitch she is.

Cat scoots up to the tray of food and eats the sandwich like her life depends on it because, really, her life does.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is a Cat chapter! O: It's to show what she has to go through. I think I'll throw in a Cat chapter every couple of chapters .Please review.<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	10. I am NOT a Dog

**Awkward moment when you log on Facebook and once "someone" goes online you quickly log off! I just did that! O:**

**Anyways -.-, Thanks for the reviews to KenzieMac, Seddie-Bat, CourtsxBatFan, RedDevil16, and oneofneverlandsmermaid(love your penname btw.) Thank you for you reviews and kind words and I hope I have 40 reviews soon. By the way, I was planning a LOT for this chapter, but I didn't want to get carried away, so… sorry. I hope you like it anyways! ( :**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

**Summary: **Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way, but things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things look like they're on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat... dead?

**Chapter Ten: **Cat Chapter

_You are walking along the sidewalk walking away from the Oliver's residences. It is a warm Friday afternoon. The Friday you were kidnapped to be exact. You are walking along minding your own business clutching your pink bag. Car doors loudly slam shut making you jump and you quicken her pace; a lump growing in your throat. Something peculiar was going to happen, but you can't place your finger on it. _

_"RUN!" A frightening shrieking voice screams making you jump and sprint quickly away. The voice seems to belong to no one and the scenery shakes and morphs into many things as you run away. You run and run until you are in the middle of no where, literally. Everything is white and blank. You stop in your tracks looking around for some sort of civilization, but there is nothing. You shake your head and squeeze your eyes shut with tears leaking out and continue running with your red velvet hair whipping behind you._

_You don't understand what's going on or where you are running too, but you keep going fearing for your life. _

_All of the sudden you are stopped by a sudden force and arms bringing you into their lap. Your brown eyes are locked on another pair of warm brown eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair. Beck's grip tightens on your waist and you bury your face into his chest sobbing quietly. "Shh, Shh, it's okay, you're okay, I'm okay. I'm here, I'm here, you're here. Shh, it's all going to be okay." You nod your head and sob some more because you're so lost for words that you can't even think of saying a simple word to him. There are another pair of arms wrapping around you pulling you harshly away from Beck's grip. _

_"Beck, Beck, Beck, BECK!" You scream feeling helpless and you can see the pain on his face before he falls to the ground kicking and yelling your name. The next thing you know you're being thrown onto a bed and handcuffs that are keeping your wrists from leaving the bed are so tight that they're cutting through your skin. Your trying to fight him off, but you suddenly feel super drowsy, weak, and dizzy. He's on top of you and you can't make out his face, it's too dark, and you're crying and screaming as he lifts up your dress. You know you could have fought him off, if your vision wasn't blurred and if it didn't feel like someone drugged you. You let out a shriek of pain and fear and then-_

Cat let out a strangled gasp quickly sitting up. She was panting and out of breath with her heart racing. Once her breathing calmed down and she wasn't struggling for air anymore, she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was sweating? Cat laid back down and stretched her pink hoodie over her knees providing little warmth and she was freezing! Well, it is the middle of January. Cat noticed that it was pitch black so it must be in the middle of the night. She tried thinking about random things like her friends, family, random things her brother does, Beck saying that everything was going to be okay in her dream, but her thoughts kept leading back to the last part of her nightmare. She shuddered then closed her eyes trying to fall back to sleep. She couldn't help to wonder that maybe the nightmare was a warning. Nah, it couldn't be. She would either be dead or back home before they even had the chance to do that to her. Cat believed her hopes and soon fell back into a dreamless slumber.

Cat shot back up to the loud bang of her door slamming shout loudly. She covered her ears with her hands shaking in fear. She kept waking up to the nightmare of her getting raped, throughout the night each image becoming worst and worst. There was a point in the night where she was crying in her sleep. Cat moved her red velvet hair out of her face to see three guys in the chamber they were keeping her in. The small girl furrowed her eyes wiped her wet cheeks off with the sleeve of her pink hoodie. She looked up to them innocently and noticed that they had a tray of food. The second she saw it, her stomach growled making the three scruffy guys smirk. She cowers and scoots away from them ending up into a corner of the room. _'Well, that wasn't a good idea.' _

"Aww, is Kitty Cat hungry? Is Lil Kitty Cat scared?" They coo at her inching closer and closer to her. She gulps trying to scoot farther into the fall hoping to fall into it. But sadly, she doesn't. One of the guys grab a handful of her hair, looking like blood for a second, and throws her across the room. She screams then yelps when she crashes into the concrete wall. She rubs her side, tears threatening to spill from her eyes and she looks up at them and they give her sinister looks. What did she do to deserve this pain? From what she recalled good things always happen to good people, so why were bad things happening to _her_? Of all the people in the world this could be happening to, and there were quite a few people who deserved this, why her? Why? Why? WHY!

"Aww, did that hurt, Kitty Cat? Did it hurt?" They taunt her. Suddenly one of them kicks her with their heavy work boots. They punch her, kick her, slap her, push her, and throw her around the room, each time with her screaming and colliding with the concrete floor or walls. She's finally sobbing hysterically when they stop and she's gasping for air. All she wanted was food and they had it, so why didn't they just give it to her, throw a couple of insults at her, then leave. NO! They had to beat her like some dirty animal who didn't mean a thing to anyone!

"Aww, look Kitty Cat is being a good girl by not fight back! Who's a hungry girl? You are, yes you are! Who's being a good girl, huh? You are, you are!" She's curled up in a corner and they coo at her like she was some dog! That's it, Cat had it!

Cat rolls her eyes. "I'm not a dog so stop treating me like one!" Cat shouts loosing her cool and unwrapping her arms from around her knees to punch the floor beneath her. The hairy man in front of her smirks.

"Oh, look, guys! Kitty Cat thinks we are treating her like a dog." He turns back around to face her. "Let us show you how we treat dogs, or in other words, bitches like you!" The man grabs a screwdriver and removes the metal cuff around her ankle. The other two men walk over to her to hold her head. Cat whimpers too afraid of what they'll do to her. She keeps trying to shake her head from their grasp, but they tighten it to a bruising grip. The fist man chuckles deviously then puts the metal cuff around her neck. Tears leave her eyes as the metal cuff accidentally snips at a piece of her skin. She realizes why they put it around her neck. The metal cuff serves as a collar and the chain is the leash. She glares at them then two guys finally let go of her face pushing her to the ground. She hates them so much. What did she do to deserve this? She kicks and pushes them away and they throw the tray of food at her. They walk out laughing at how much of a bitch she is.

Cat scoots up to the tray of food and eats the sandwich like her life depends on it because, really, her life does.

* * *

><p>"What the?" Cat looks up to see Danny. She scolds at him and scoots away just like she did to the other guys. He groans and grabs a screwdriver walking close to her. She shuts her eyes and starts whimpering like there's no tomorrow. Who knows? He might just kill her right now. She hoped so, that way she could just be put out her misery. When she opened her eyes, he was right in front of her unlocking the cuff from around her neck. He quickly pulled her up and threw her in the bathroom, but he didn't mean to.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw you in here like that." He says after shutting the door making sure no one was watching. She furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't say a thing. Too afraid that if she said something he would beat her like those other guys. "Are you okay?" She winces then gives him a look of bewilderment.

"What? You knew those guys were beating the hell out of me and you ask me IF I'M OKAY? Does it look like I'M OKAY? HUH?" Cat screams at him no longer filled with fear, but with anger. And, yes, she did notice that she cussed for the FIRST TIME, but that's what she felt like. She felt like she was in Hell.

"SHH! They might hear you!" Danny whisper yells. She looks at him in bewilderment again.

"Who?" She whisper shouts also.

"There's no camera in here, but if you yell enough, they might hear us."

"WHO!" She yells barely above a whisper. She was obviously frustrated.

"I-I honestly don't know. But, look, once I'm done doing with what I have to do, I'll get you out of here, okay?" He informs her. Cat didn't understand. Do what? And if he wasn't behind all of this, then who was? She knew it! Only Daniel would do something like this if he were being forced against his will! But, that still didn't convince her. What if he was lying. She hesitantly nods her head. "Okay know yell and scream."

"What?" She's a taken back.

"Pretend like I'm hitting you, so they won't suspect that I'm helping you!" Cat nods then winces and screams and hissses because, honestly, she was in so much pain that she felt like crying again. He walks out the bathroom angrily and she crawls out with her ankle being dragged because of the heavy metal cuff. A scruffy guy comes in with a knife and stabs her side. She shrieks in pain and he kicks her with his heavy work boots, probably leaving a boot print on her. Tears escape her eyes and she's quivering and gasping for air.

"That's what you get for making Dan come in here and hit you!" He shouts pulling out the small pocket knife. She shrieks again with her eyes clenched shut. She cups the stab wound and presses the side of her yellow shirt onto it making sure no more blood can come out of it.

Cat Valentine has never felt so weak and helpless in her life, but she was pretty sure she would feel it again later on. Can she wake up from this horrible nightmare?

_**And I'm dreaming just to say goodbye. And I'm dreaming just to save my life. Can I waaaaake up… Can I waaaaaaaaake up?**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the Cat chapter. I have the chills from listening to one song and writing this at the same time. Kind of scary. I love the song though! Please review and I'll have next chapter up! <strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	11. Tori is Clear

**Hola! OMG I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's just that last Wednesday I just got back from Myrtle Beach and something was wrong my computer's mouse so we had to buy new batteries for it. I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews to Guest(Here's your update!), Seddie-Bat(Yeah, I thought that, too), CourtsxBatFan(Thank you!), Guest(Thank you and I'm glad you like it), redheadedgodess(Hehe love the penname, and you're the first to guess that! I guess you'll have to wait and see!), Amorette Asher(I love that song too and thanks!) and Guest(Yes Bat is the best!). Wow that was a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I really loved hearing what you think about the story and reading your kind words thank you! Well, here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Summary: **Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way, but things go wrong. After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things look like they're on the right path, they find Cat's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat... dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Tori is Clear<strong>

**Cat's POV**

_I scan my eyes over the room, again! I'm trying to find something I just don't know what. I'm curled up into a ball in a corner of the room right now, because the pain is just too much to handle. I remember what Danny said last night before I got stabbed by that big mean man. He's such a meanie! Anyways, Danny said, 'Shh! They might hear you!' And he said 'There's no camera in here, but if you yell loud enough they might hear us!' So that means there isn't a camera in the bathroom, BUT there is one in here. The question is where? _

_I look up and bingo!_

_A very small camera was hiding in the corner of the ceiling. I don't know what happened, but something in me just snapped. I start pounding on the wall in front and looking up at the camera. _

_"LET ME OUT! I WANT TO GO HOME! LET ME GO! PLEASE! PLEASE! Please." I whimper the last please out after giving up._

_Come on Beck, Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Trina, and Frankie, I know you can find me!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Beck, Frankie, Andre, Robbie, and Trina were all sitting outside of Tori and Jade's holding cell talking about their plans for searching for Cat in one of L.A.'s bad neighborhoods.

"No, Jade, we will not drive there at night!" Beck yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time. Why did Jade like driving at night anyways? It made him wonder. But he was NOT going to get jumped by six dudes again.

"Ugh, why not?" Jade complains, but then she realizes that they were all scared of being jumped. She rolled her eyes. "Aww, come on! Quit being a bunch of daisies!" When all five teens and the young adult glare at her she gives in. "Fine, once they let me and Tori out we go there, Kay? But I'm not driving!"

"Jade, why do you love driving at night so much?" Robbie asks. Everyone else agrees wondering the same thing. She just crosses her arms over her chest and huffs.

"I just do, okay." Jade snapped not really wanting to remember the real reason why she likes driving at night. Too late.

_"Come on, Jadey, drive me around the city!" Fifteen and a half old Cat squealed dragging Jade by her arm. _

_"Cat! Why? It's the middle of the night!" Jade complains groggily. They were in Cat's living room wearing warm pajama robes over their pajamas. Cat giggled and playfully slapped Jade's shoulder. _

_"Because you just turned sixteen and got your license! So drive me now! And be quiet, don't want to wake my parents up." Cat whispered yelled stubbornly still pulling the Goth with her. Jade rolled her eyes not really wanted to sneak out of Cat's house just to take a drive around the city._

_"Why now? I'll just drive you tomorrow in the morning, wait, make that afternoon since we're sleeping in because you just had to wake me up!" _

_"No, Jadey, it's kinda the point to be driving at night so let's go!" Cat squeals yet again giving Jade a headache. Cat closes the front door and locks it. Wait, when did they get outside? Jade mentally shrugs. There's no going back now._

_"Fine, but this better be worth it." Jade mumbles in an icy tone and snatches the keys from Cat's hands. "Why are we driving at night anyways?" Jade asks once they're situated in the car and traveling in the city. Cat giggles yet again. _

_"Because Los Angeles' city lights look so much prettier at night with the cool wind blowing in your face. My brother always drives me around at night whenever either one of needs a breather or when we can't see the twinkling stars in sky." Cat says in a dreamy tone letting the wind from the open window whip her red velvet curls around. Jade decides to put the top of her new car down and Cat raises her arms in the air. "Yay!" Jade had to admit it. The lights definitely looked more better in the night sky than in daylight._

Jade was cut from her thoughts when Tori was in front of her waving a hand in her face. "Hello...? Earth to Jade." Jade blinked then smacked Tori's hand away. Trina rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"Did you hear what we just asked you?" Trina yells. She hoped Jade was alright, but she really needed to know what the plan was for getting Tori out.

"No." Jade states bluntly. Everyone groans. "Hey, you better stop your glares if you don't want to be in a hospital in the next thirty seconds." Jade smiles sweetly once they stop. "Good. Now tell me what's the question before I stop caring."

Frankie rolls his eyes while Andre speaks. "Why are you so sure that Tori's coming with us? She's the main suspect, so what's your plan?" Andre wonders out loud while looking up from his phone. He was texting Jade's mother to see if she was on her way.

"I told you I have a plan and it's going to work."

"Jade, your mom's here. I guess we'll just have to take your word." Beck tells her giving Andre his phone back and standing up. "Well, I guess we'll meet up outside."

Mrs. West bursts into the room. When she looks over at the teens before they walk out, she can see how distressed they are with their bloodshot eyes, obviously from crying, and their depressed expressions. It was truly sad, but who would be happy about one of their best friends being kidnapped, tortured, and on the path of being murdered. It sent chills through anyone who knew Cat Valentine and knowing that they might never see her again. "Jadelyn West! Get your butt out of that cell now! I heard what happened to Lil Rina**(A/N: I thought that Lil Rina was a cute nickname)** and we are going to find her with every search party we can use!" Mrs. West exclaimed at her daughter.

Jade gripped the bars and smiled ear to ear. "Mom! You're here!" Jade didn't care that Tori was probably staring at her oddly, wondering why the sudden change of heart. She was just so happy to see her mom that she hasn't seen in a long time and she could not wait to get out of this stupid cell.

Tori rose an eyebrow at Jade's out of the ordinary antics, but shook it off. "Mrs. West, how are we going to find Cat when they won't let us? They say we need the Valentines' permission, which is weird, because they've never done that before." Tori wondered out loud. She seriously hoped her best friend was alright.

Mrs. West chuckled. " Oh I have Mrs. Valentine's permission." She told the two teens with a smirk. "But even if I didn't, I'm a lawyer so I could've made that happen." The Latina nodded and soon a cop ran in.

"Alrighty, Miss West, you ready to leave?" The cop asked while unlocking the cell.

"Yeah." Jade bluntly stated, but then she noticed Tori's pleading eyes and remembered the deal they made. She stopped in her tracks and folded her arms stubbornly. "Wait, I'm not leaving until she can." Jade sternly says then motions to Tori. Mrs. West, the cop, and Tori all look a taken back.

"But we can't until the evidence against her is cleared. If you want to wait til then, then go head."

"NO! Look Tori's my..." Jade stopped smiling sweetly to turn to Tori with her teeth clenched. She was having trouble saying the next word. "...best friend." Jade faced the policeman again and threw a fake grin on. "And me and her tell each other EVERYTHING! She didn't tell me, so obviously she didn't do it. Isn't that right, Tor Tor?" Jade looks over her shoulder towards Tori and awaits her response.

Tori nervously rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah... Jay Jay." She chuckles and mentally slaps herself for giving Jade THAT nickname. Hey, but at least she didn't call her Jadey because Jade made it clear that she only wants Cat to call her that. When Jade shoots an unseen glare to Tori, Tori knows she's dead.

"Exactly. We made a pact to tell each other everything. We both want Cat back, but I need my...best friend... to help me. And I really need Cat back." Jade looks down at the last part and says the last thing quietly. People needed to understand that Cat was Jade's best friend and her light in the world. She needed Cat to push her into things she didn't want to do. To encourage her and make sure she doesn't end up a dead beat.

The police officer nodded then pulled out his walkie talkie. "Officer Vega, should we let your daughter out? I'm sure you're watching the footage from the surveillance camera."

There was a sigh heard and then finally Mr. Vega's voice was heard. "Yes, but if we find more evidence then she comes back in here." Mr. Vega sternly raises his voice. As soon as the cell is opened Jade runs into her mother's arms and then quickly leaves the room dragging the Latina behind her.

"Bye, Mom! See you at the house!" Jade shouts over her shoulder before running into the boys and Trina. Mrs. West just stood there with wide eyes.

"Well that was weird."

Andre stopped the two running girls and started laughing. "So, Tor Tor, how'd you get out?" He asks in a teasing tone. Tori looks down and hides the glare she wants to give him. Did they really just eavesdrop their conversation? Jade tensed up. They better not call her Jay Jay.

Beck suddenly started laughing and placed his hand on Jade's shoulder. "Yeah, it was such a nice thing you did for your best friend, Jay Jay." That's it! He crossed the line. Suddenly Beck was lying on the parking lot ground gasping for breath. Jade just flipped him. Frankie and Robbie were both just about to say something, but kept their mouths shut not wanted to be on the ground gasping for air too.

"You better not say anything or else!" Jade points an accusing finger to Andre. Andre raises his arms in surrender and keeps laughing.

"Or else what, your best friend Tor Tor will hurt me, Jay Jay?" He taunts her. Jade's nostrils flare and she grabs his arm flipping him over her shoulder. He was lying next to Beck gasping for air also.

"Come Tori! We'll be right back!" Jade yells grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her away.

"Can I come with?" Trina shouts.

"I don't care!" Soon the three girls are gone doing whatever it is they need to do.

"I wonder what happened." Robbie wonders and the boys ponder for a minute. All thinking of something to say. Suddenly Beck comes up with a conclusion as he stands up.

"Maybe it was their lady issue." Beck tells the three in front of him. Both Robbie and Frankie go into deep thought wondering what their "lady issue" was.

"What do you mean by their 'lady issue'?" Frankie asks clueless to what they mean. Andre face palms while standing up. Frankie's almost 22 years and he didn't know what Beck meant by lady issue? "The monthly one?" Frankie asks to clarify. The two boys nod and Robbie looks between Beck, Andre, and Frankie.

"What's the monthly lady issue?" Frankie, Andre, and Beck groan.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"You're it!" Frankie and Beck shout simultaneously pointing to Andre.

"DANG IT!"

..

Jade quickly dialed Danny's number on Tori's phone, put it on speaker then shoved it in Tori's face. "Call. Him. Now." Tori fumbled with the phone then held it close to her mouth that way she could talk and Trina and Jade would still be able to hear.

"_What do you want, Tori? I'm not in the mood." _Jade rolls her eyes, but stays silent. This had to seem like it was just Tori that he was talking to.

"Um, I was just wondering…" Tori trails on nervously. "Was I the reason why you kidnapped Cat?" Tori exclaimed quickly. Trina raises her eyebrows at Tori mentally saying 'Really?', but she stayed quiet anyways. No matter how much she wanted to slap Tori right now.

"_WHAT?" _Danny yelled sounding surprised. Oh, now he was awake. _"Of course not! I didn't even want to be part of this, so why would I kidnap someone just because _you_ told me to?" _All three girls exchange a few confused looks and then look back to the blue pearphone in Tori's hand.

"Oh, we'll I'm just glad it wasn't because of me." Tori lets out a sigh of relief. "What do you mean that you didn't even want to be part of it? You're not the one who wants Cat gone?" Trina and Jade both nod meaning that they wanted to know the answer to that question too.

"_No, I don't. She doesn't deserve this. I don't even know why or who wants Cat gone. All I know is that I'm dead if I tell anyone or help Cat, or stop helping _them_." _

"Oh, well, is Cat safe at least?"

"_Hold on, let me check." _They hear footsteps and slamming and scraping noises._ "Yeah, for now. She's sleeping right now and she's horribly hurt from when they beat her up again. It was just for making a stupid comment and because she was hungry. But she's safe. Look, I gotta go. You're not going to tell anybody about this phone conversation, right Tori?" _Tori turns to Jade and Trina and they both shake their heads no.

"No, and umm, bye." Jade sighs.

"Well, it's clear that you didn't do it, so let's go back with the boys." Trina says as she strunts back to them with her sister and friend following her. Robbie was sitting on Beck's car and was in a daze.

"I will never look at a girl the same way again." Robbie shakes his head still remembering the rather disturbing talk with Andre. It was just making the guys feel awkward now.

"What's up with you four now?" Tori asks confused to why Robbie said that and why they all looked awkward. "We're ready to go."

"You don't want to know." Beck says then turns to everyone in the group. "I hope you know we're going to need to split into two groups." Jade raises her hand.

"Ooh, I have the perfect idea. How about Frankie, Beck and I and then Robbie, Tori, Trina, and Andre."

"Sounds good." Frankie says. With that Jade and Frankie go into Beck's car while Tori, Trina, and Robbie go into Andre's car. They were all worried and anxious to see Cat again, and wondering what condition she'd be in. But the worst thought they had in their minds was if Cat was even there.

* * *

><p>After being chased by thugs a couple of times, showing people pictures of Cat, searching in every building, every place, every warehouse, and almost every cellar, Beck and the gang were being chased by the cops for trespassing on private property, and for breaking and entering abandoned buildings.<p>

"I told you were looking for our best friend, Cat!" Tori shouts irritably. They turn into a dark ally when Jade has an idea.

"Look, let's run and hide in the last cellar we have to look in." Jade explains in a hushed tone to the group. They all start sprinting into the cellar and hide behind a wall, panting and out of breath. After a couple of seconds they don't hear footsteps close by anymore. The cops must've turned the wrong direction. As they take a good look of the room they're in, with the help of their flashlights, they automatically know that this place was used to torture people. You could see still fresh blood stains, trash all over the place, and torture devices all around. Beck gulp afraid for the first time. What if Cat was here?

"Dang, they definitely use this place to torture people." Frankie exasperated starting have anxiety. Trina smirked like she knew something.

"Or hold people captive." added. All eyes were on her. "This place looks like a place were someone sick and twisted would hold someone captive and torture them." The Latina explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I sure do hope our Lil Red isn't here." Andre points out. Jade heads up the stairs while everyone else stares at her in disbelief.

"Jade where are you going?" With a creepy place like this, Beck did _not _want anyone being alone because what if that sick and twisted person was still here? Beck would kill himself if anyone else got hurt.

"What does it look like? To look for Cat."

"I don't want someone else getting kidnapped."

"Well, if I get kidnapped then it'll bring me closer to Cat. So, I don't care if I do or don't." Jade finishes off and then walks into the first room she sees. It's just a simple room except it has something hanging from the ceiling. She runs her flashlight over it and sees a broken light bulb hanging. She starts walking into the room to examine it more for clues or something, but she hears her phone make a ping sound.

It's a text… from a blocked number.

_Watch your step… _

_~C_

Jade's head darts in every direction wondering who was watching her, but she still keeps walking forward. Her heart beats faster and she feels her breath shorten. Then she realizes something. "Har har, guys. Quit sending me blocked text messages because you can't scare me!" Jade shouts hoping that the others heard her. How could they prank her like that and name themselves "C"? _'Sounds pretty pathetic to me.'_ As she keeps walking forward, not even taking the warning seriously, something wraps around her ankle, flipping her upside down, and making a sharp scream escape her lips.

"What happened?" Beck shouts as him and the others burst into the room. They see her hanging upside from her ankle being tied to with a rope on the ceiling.

"Someone boobie-trapped this room! Get. Me. Down." Jade dangerously growls feeling the blood rush to her head. Beck takes out his pocket knife and cuts the rope sending her crashing to the ground.

"Well, we better go. It's going to be nighttime soon and there's nothing here." Robbie informs them. They walk out the disturbing building and run into a gang of thugs.

"Hey, Kevin!" Tori waves to one of the guys who helped them with the cupcake last time they were here. Kevin walks up to them and Tori takes a picture of Cat out of her pocket. "Have you seen her around here lately?" Kevin examines the phone and seems to be in deep thought.

"Is that the girl who was kidnapped?" He asks them. Jade quickly nods. "Her names Cat Valentine, right?" Another nod. "My friend told me where they were keeping her, but I don't remember where. She's not in this part of town though. I could ask him though. Meet me here next month."

"Aw, thank you! See, I told you guys he was sweet!" Tori exclaimed as Kevin went back to his 'friends'. Everyone was too excited because by next month they were all going to see Cat again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, so do you think Kevin is really going to help them? Hmm I wonder… Oh wait I do know! Well, please review.<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	12. Beck's to Blame

**Eww! That's gross... Anyways. Hi guys I actually updated sooner! Lol. I'm thinking about changing the name of this Fic because I thought that since Cat doesn't really leave clues for the gang, and "The Clues Of Caterina Valentine" sounds like a story were it says, "I'm Caterina Valentine and these are the reasons why I..." So tell me if you think I should change it. And dang it! I keep forgetting to give previews for the next chapter to you guys! Well onto another note!**

**Shoutouts to CourtsxBatFan and iCraveBat(Aww, thank you! Haha that was around the time I finished writing this chapter, no she's not dead yet, and I guess you'll have to wait and see…:)! Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! Ooh, I'm so close to fifty reviews. Now onto the story! C:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Summary: **Cat finally has the guts to tell the one she loves that she likes him. He feels the same way, but things go wrong./ After Cat gets kidnapped by someone in her past, Beck and the gang must find her. Just when things look like they're on the right path, they find Ca/``t's gravestone and a picture of the last time she was alive. They start trying to realize that she's gone, but something isn't right. They start receiving messages from someone named "C". Beck gets his hopes up thinking it's Cat, but wait. Isn't Cat... dead?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Beck's to "Blame"<strong>

**Cat's POV**

_I yawn quietly and drag myself into the bathroom. The condition of my body is slightly better, but I'm still in so much pain. I lift my shirt slightly to see the stab wound and it's finally closed up. Yay! _

_WAIT! It's red all around the cut. Great. It's infected. This is so not great! I guess I'll do what my dad always does to get the infected blood out. I plop down on the tiled floor sighing. I really miss everyone and everything I used to have. I quickly go into work and start picking at the scab until it bleeds. I squeeze the wound with my two thumbs. I keep my eyes shut tightly, wincing at the sharp pains. "Owie." I whimper because it just hurts so much. After a couple of minutes, I finally stop and see lots of blood. I rinse it off as the water sends stinging burns into my body. It's almost likeable. "No, Cat Valentine. Get those dirty thoughts out of your brain." I whisper to myself then grab the roll of toliet paper. I wrap it around my stomach tightly and pull my dirty blood stained shirt down. When I crawl back onto the mattress instead of just hopelessly lying on the hard cold floor. Like I have been for the past few days. Did I mention it was Friday? A whole week since I've been here. It's hard for me to believe too._

_Then I notice a plate of food just sitting there on the floor sitting next to the lumpy cushion they call a bed. What those big meanies aren't here to beat me up? Yay!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Wow, it's been one week since Cat's kidnapping." Andre whispers sadly. One week since his Lil Red was taken from him. It was all starting to become too much for him. Not to mention the others. Together they all looked like a complete mess.

Beck gave a deadly glare towards the wall in front of him. "Yeah, a week since they stole her from me." The usually calm, cool, and collected boy dangerously growled out. The others gaped at him, but in all honesty, he couldn't care. He did; just not at this very moment.

Frankie looked up from his phone and stared at Beck forgetting what he was supposed to tell the group. Beck gave him a look saying, "boo?", and Frankie quickly looked elsewhere. Beck slouched down into the sofa he was sitting on in satisfaction. Good, now he can go back to glaring at the wall. "Oh, guys?" Frankie's voice sliced through the depressing silence trying to grab his friends' attention. "My parents are in town and my mom's at the house." Beck groaned then stood up, grabbing his car keys. Great, now he had to see Mrs. Valentine which was a spitting image of Cat, except for brown hair and a few wrinkles.

"Well, don't just sit there in complete, utter shock with my action. If you going to Cat's house, then come on!" The wild haired boy spat with venom towards his friends. His friends hesitantly stood and followed him to his car. He immediately started the car, and once he was sure they were securely in, he sped away with the radio on.

**_"And I can't stand the pain and I can't make it go away _**

_**No, I can't stand the pain.**_

_**How could this happen to me? **_

_**I've made my mistakes **_

_**Got nowhere to run as I'm fading away!" **_Beck groaned then quickly changed it to a random station.

_**"And now red is blue. Oh Ooh Woah Oh Ohhh-" **_Another groan as Beck randomly changed it again.

_**"Goodbye**_

_** Brown eyes**_

_** Goodbye, my love."**_ A sob was heard from someone in the back and Beck slammed his fist onto the radio knob shutting it off and almost breaking the little knob.

"Dude what's you problem? I want to listen to music so leave the-"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't want to listen to depressing songs, and drown myself into gloomy thoughts, and end up _killing_ you guys _just_ because I wasn't paying attention!" Beck screams at the goth cutting the girl in question off. Jade opened her mouth to give him a smart remark, but was so a taken back that she closed her mouth instead. She's never seen this side of Beck; even after dating him for three years. Tori wiped away her tears quickly, too afraid that Beck might yell at her for crying. The rest of the drive was an uncomfortable silence.

..

As they pulled up to the Valentines' house, they noticed Mrs. Valentine crying to a police. Beck, Tori, Trina, Jade, Robbie, and Frankie ran as fast as they could to her.

"_You_!" Cat's mother points a finger at Beck. "You're helping my baby runaway!" Beck's jaw dropped.

"Mom, why would you say something as crazy as that?"

Because!" The emotional mother shrieked at her son. "Most of her clothes are missing! You're keeping my baby from me! Corrupting her innocent mind and telling her _lies _that you _love _her and what not! _You _just want to _get in her pants and leave her_, like every handsome "perfect" boy in this world!" Mrs. Valentine snarled with venom while poking at Beck's toned chest. Beck felt hot angry tears rush down his cheeks. The woman that he thought was awesome and trusted him was telling him all these harsh things that weren't even true!

"Mrs. Valentine! I am madly in love with your daughter and you know that isn't true!" He told her in a reasonable tone. He was trying so hard not to scream at her and go off on his future mother-in-law.

Jade waved at Mrs. Valentine trying to calm the furious mother." I was the last one in Cat's room." The woman turned to Jade in shock and was just about to yell something until a male policeman walked out of the house and removing his blue rubber gloves.

"Mrs. Valentine, it appears that your house has been broken into, and we have a video that's proof enough that Cat Valentine was kidnapped." The man told her calmly not trying to start anything. Cat's mother stomped off, while glaring at Beck, to speak with police officials and reporters. Suddenly the group was tackled with reporters, cameras and camera flashes around them, microphones being shoved up their faces and millions of questions were being thrown at them. Frankie looked as if he were going to faint, Jade wanted to kill the reporters while Andre tried to calm her, Trina was posing and answering questions(she was going to be on TV!), and Tori and Robbie huddled up like small children and tried their best to answer questions.

"So, Tori, you were the top suspect?"

"Do you think you'll ever see Cat again?"

"Do you think that Miss Tori Vega is really responsible for Cat Valentine's disappearance?"

"_You _were a suspect?"

"You're one of Miss Cat Valentine's friends, right?" Beck's head shot up as a microphone was close to his mouth and the question was directed towards him. Many reporters were all up his face.

"Best friend and I'm in love with her." This drew some more attention on him as more reporters squeezed to get a juicy story from him. He couldn't exactly hear what they were saying since they were all yelling and demanding answers as his head darted in every direction trying to find an important question. "LOOK! I WANT CAT BACK, OKAY? NOW GO AWAY!" Beck shouted making them cower and find someone else to interview.

Beck sat on the curb and put his head into his hands. He began to let out heart wrenching sobs. He really needed to let this out or else he was going to explode. Someone began patting his shoulder and saying "That's it, let it all out." Probably Andre. Beck just couldn't stop his cries. Maybe it _is _his fault that Cat is gone and going through hell right now, because he _did _let her walk home alone. Even after he felt that something was wrong. He just wished that he could go back in time and stop her from walking out his door.

**Preview for Chapter Twelve: Our Last Hope To Find Her... Gone**

"Where's Kevin?" Tori asked the thugs, who were friends with Kevin, wondering where her thug buddy was. Tori specifically remembered Kevin telling them to meet up with him in this exact location, exactly a month later. One of them was crying while the others looked sad. Tori, Andre, Frankie, and Beck gave each other concerned looks, all knowing that this was unusual.

"Kevin's..." The crying man paused trying to catch his breath. "K-K-Kevin's-" A bald, pale, buff man with cold eyes cut the crying thug off. He took a deep breath and told the four some tragic news.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I finally put a preview! I feel so proud of myself. ^.^ Sorry, wasn't my best chapter, and the first author's note probably made no sense, but oh well. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon!<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	13. Our Last Hope At Finding Her Gone

**Hi, I'm kinda really sad right now because Saturday I found out that Nick is canceling Victorious! There's only fifteen episodes left! Dan said that it was Nickelodeon's decision not his and it's not the shows, **_**Sam & Cat **_**or **_**Gibby, **_**fault. This sucks so much. ): **

**Well shoutouts to ShiningEclipse, CourtsxBatFan, Stella Bella(Stella Bella ooh that rhymes! Lol, every time I find a new story I never put my phone down until I'm done reading it too! Thank you and here's your next update!), ChocoMintandRock(That really meant a lot when you said this is your favorite mystery story, thank you! That's so cool that we have the same names! Love you too, and of course it's okay!) and IAmTheAngelWithBrokenWings. Thank you guys for reviewing, following, favoriting, and even reading! And just so you know, I kinda put a longer Cat part (if that makes sense), well, I hope you like this chapter. C:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: Our Last Hope To Find Her... Gone**

**Cat's POV**

_I hug my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my knees. I stare into space, my eyes probably looking as empty as ever. I tremble slightly as I realize something. _

_It's been a month. It's been exactly one month and a week since I've been kidnapped. Or catnapped. No time for jokes, Cat. _

_I want to scream so bad. I hate it here and I'm always so scared. I'm not in so much pain anymore though. Well, not physically. That's because that blonde girl has been giving my food and clothes. _

_Suddenly the door slams open, more louder and quicker than usual, and it slams shut. Weird, that never happens. When the loud slam is heard I immediately stand up and press my back against the stone wall in fear. The man with cold dark eyes runs up to me, and is so close, that I'm pressed up against the wall. A bitter smell trails behind him and it's his breath too. I gulp and try to move my head the other direction, but he immediately puts his finger under my chin making me look at him. His left hand and left knee are pressed on the wall on my left side while his right knee is on my right side that way I couldn't escape his grip. _

_I gulp and squeeze my eyes shut. I'm so scared and he's towering over me with a skeptical glint in his eyes. I feel so small, like an ant, and he's about to crush me! A loud smack is heard when his hand meets my right cheek. It stings so bad and tears are now running freely, but I don't dare open my eyes. He lets out a dry laugh._

_"Oh, Kitty, you're going to be doing whatever I want." His taunting voice hums as he runs his sick fingers through my now fading red velvet hair. I jerk my head away from him and he grips my head immediately. He looks really mad. "Isn't that right?" He growls out dangerously through clenched teeth. I nod my head slowly and I'm trembling like a shivering Chihuahua. I'm really scared now and I don't want him to go into a rampage and beat me up like all those other times. He slaps me again and I yelp out. "I didn't say to nod!" His lips are on mine and I widen my eyes in horror. He shoves his tongue down my throat and I just stand there trying to understand what's going on._

_He's giving me a sloppy kiss? He tastes so bitter and disgusting like that one drink that makes people loopy! Um, alcohol? Maybe. I bite sharply down on his tongue and he hisses in pain. I run under him escaping his grasp. My heart is pounding, cheek stinging, and my tears won't stop now. I run for my life across the room and open the door since he left it unlocked. Something pulls back my ankle and I trip. I'm cuffed to the ground still. I lose hope when he grabs the chain and starts dragging me closer to him. I start clawing at the floor and try crawling away, like in those horror movies, but I can't he just keeps pulling the chain bringing me closer to my doom. I'm loosing my breath and I'm having anxiety. He lifts me over his shoulder and throws me on the bed with him on top of me. I kick and scream, but then it dawns on me._

_No one's coming to rescue me. Not even my protector, Beck. The mean man gets off of me and chuckles darkly before leaving the room. I cup my hand over my mouth, realizing what just happened, trying to cover my sobs and before I know it, sobs are raking through my body. _

_"Beck, I need you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Okay, so there are three guys and I need someone to protect me when I go to meet up with Kevin, who wants to come with me?" Tori asks after finishing a missing poster for Cat. Robbie scoffs offended.

"Three guys?"

"You know what I meant!"

"I really don't."

Tori rolls her eyes and looks over to Frankie, Andre, and Beck. "How about you three just come with me?" The Latina suggests once she saw that they were finished too. The three nod solemnly and Beck takes out his keys.

"Um, Beck, how about I drive?" Frankie asks the boy in question. Beck tosses the keys at Frankie and sits in the backseat with Andre. Tori sighs. She knows that Beck was hurting a lot, but what he tried to pull last week was too far. He tried to crash his car in a ditch when her and Beck were going to Cat's house to talk about ways of spreading the word of Cat's disappearance.

"You know it's been over a month since Cat was stolen from me?" Beck asks nonchalantly. Tori sighed again. Beck has been a mess and she hoped that Kevin was right about his friend knowing where Cat was. Andre patted Beck's shoulder in comfort, he felt sorry for his best friend, but he wasn't the only one who was hurting.

"I know, Beck, but-"

"Do you think we'll ever find her again?" Beck cuts off Andre with his eyes wide like a child and he suddenly seems so small and week. Andre looks behind Beck too afraid to answer and Beck sucks in a breath. "I knew it."

Tori twists her head to look at the two boys. She couldn't believe the conversation they were having. "Beck, just shut up!" The brunette snaps making Andre and Frankie jump, but Beck just blinks. Nothing scared him, except for the fact that his favorite redhead could be gone. "Please. Just stop asking those ridiculous questions. No matter how long it takes, we will find her. Please… just stop." Tori had her hands on the side of her head and her eyes squeezed shut. Beck noticed the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, so he decided to stop talking about the subject, before he broke into tears as well.

"I'm sorry. I'll… stop." Tori nodded before realizing the car was parked and seeing Frankie with his head down on the steering wheel. Poor Frankie. He must be taking this the hardest since Cat's his little sister.

"We're here." The 22 year old muttered out. Frankie looked up at the Latina boaring holes into her face. "I hope your buddy knows where Cat is, I'll…" Frankie rubbed his temples in frustration. "I don't know what I'll do, but you better hope he knows." Tori shivered at how cold and deep his voice was, but shrugged it off.

"He will. He said so."

After walking a couple of blocks, they finally found the ally where Kevin told them to find him."Where's Kevin?" Tori asked the thugs, who were friends with Kevin, wondering where her thug buddy was. Tori specifically remembered Kevin telling them to meet up with him in this exact location, exactly a month later. One of them was crying while the others looked uncomfortable or upset. Tori, Andre, Frankie, and Beck gave each other concerned looks, all knowing that _this_ was unusual.

"Kevin's..." The crying man paused trying to catch his breath. "K-K-Kevin's-" A bald, pale, buff man with cold eyes cut the crying thug off.

"Kevin's dead." He glared daggers at the group in front of him. "He was killed by the dudes who kidnapped your stupid friend just because your little prissy asked him to." The pale man snarls at Tori. Tori trembles covering her mouth in complete utter shock. "They killed him because they thought he was trying to rat them out, this is _your fault!_" This _is _her fault. Kevin didn't deserve to die. "And don't ask us if we know who those guys were, because they are, they _were, _Kevin's friends and he went alone to ask them."

"Hey, it isn't her fault!" Andre yells with venom at the man wrapping his arm around the close to tears Tori.

"And, don't call my _sister_ stupid!" Frankie shouts with the same tone. Beck glares cracking his fingers when the man does and looks to want to kill the three guys.

"You guys, just stop. It is my fault." Tori's voice cracks and she sobs into Andre's shoulder. He brings her into a tighter embrace and she feels so protected and safe in his arms, but that doesn't take away her guilt.

..

"So, the word is really spreading out about Cat's disappearance." Robbie mutters out trying to start conversation with the two depressed girls. Trina nods sniffling while Jade just shrugs her shoulder and continues with the flyers. "Everyone is really trying to help out and I'm pretty sure no one's happy that she's gone."

"Oh, they better not be. Cat is _way _too special and nice for anyone to hate." Jade stops Robbie. Trina hears a car pull up and she sees Beck, Andre, Frankie, and Tori walking up to them. Tori was sobbing violently into Andre's chest while the three boys were very close to tears.

Trina and Jade rose an eyebrow realizing Cat was not present. "Where's Cat?" Trina's voice croaked out afraid of the answer.

"We didn't save her." Robbie, Trina, and Jade's eyes all widen.

"Sh-she's dead?" Robbie asked fearing for his life, but then there was another side to him that didn't care.

"No, but Kevin is." Tori sobs louder after telling them the news. Jade looks around trying to stop herself from crying.

"Here, let's just pass out flyers." She passes her friends stacks of paper, wiping away the tear that escapes.

**Preview for Chapter Fourteen: Cat's Bookbag**

"Umm, no, we haven't found her, but we did find this." The police officer pulls on his blue gloves and another officer brings a bag. The teens watch with intensity as he takes out a beaten pink backpack. It was found ten miles away from your home, Beck." He tells them sadly.

"Cat's book bag." Andre chokes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah nothing too interesting happens next chapter. Well please review. Sorry if this looks sloppy. My dad is rushing me! D:<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	14. Cat's Bookbag

**Hello Darlings! c: Haha my baby sis is so weird… yet adorable! Anyways…**

**Sorry that this chapter is short. AND FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School started Monday! ): Is it just me or are the chappys getting shorter and shorter? Well, that's about to change in the next one and future ones. So I have decided that I will make a sequel to this and it's pretty crazy. **

**Well shout outs to CourtxBatFan(Hehe thank you), Guest(Umm, I'm confused. 14 what? 14 chapters? Lol), ChasingMidnight(Wow, I made you ship Bat? That's awesome!), RazMaster(Aww, I'm glad you like it!), StellaBella(Really? I'm glad that it's interesting because I really don't want it to be boring.), ChocoMintandRock(Yeah, I wonder what is happening too! The title is way better! I was going to make Too This Trip to Make Me Fall For You, but when I saw your suggestion, I was like yes!), and shinedownlova(I didn't know that was a band, so that's good to know. Aww thank you!) Hehe, thanks guys for your kind reviews, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: Cat's Bookbag**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

_I wonder how my mom and dad are doing. I really hope that they're safe _and _that they are looking for me. I miss them so much and I just can't take this anymore. I think I'm slowly losing my mind. Every time I look into the small mirror in the bathroom, I don't see me. I'm constantly putting my hands on the side of my head in frustration like a crazy person would and everything's becoming too much for me to handle. _

"_Hey, Cat."_

"_Hi." My voice is barely above a whisper, but I'm pretty sure she heard me. It's that one girl; she doesn't want to tell me her name. She walks up to me and places the tray of food in front of me along with the water bottle. I'm so scared of what happened to me yesterday. What if that guy tries to do something to me? Tears start sliding down my cheeks as I think back to it. "Are my parents okay?" I ask her because I really want to know. She just shrugs. Oh no! If something bad happens to them, I won't be able to live with myself. _

"_Last time I heard, they were vacationing in Hawaii." I freeze and anger builds up in me. I furrow my eyebrows and she just stares blankly at me._

"_So, while I'm here going through _hell_, they're having the best times of their lives?" I shout in disbelief. She puts her hands up in mock surrender. I can't believe my parents are in Hawaii. Don't they have the slightest clue that I'm suffering so much and I'm crying for them?_

"_Hey, hey, calm down. I heard that a month ago. I don't think that they are still there because I saw your mom on the news crying for you and being interviewed. The news finally got out that you've been kidnapped, you're missing, and that you're being held captive. It's going around the whole country. They're thinking about spreading it around the world. People love you and miss you, Cat." I give her a small smile, but it immediately fades. She sighs. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Why do people always apologize for things they didn't do? I don't understand that. _

"_How do you know about that?" _

"_Camera." She says pointing at the camera in the corner. I sigh and then after she leaves, I start crying again. I can't believe they went to Hawaii without me! It's so like them to do that! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Andre sucked in a breath as he walked along the streets of Hollywood along with his friends. Every person he's passed, he gives them a flyer and beg them to tell him if they know anything about his Lil Red. Many people have heard of the incident, well everyone all over the country, but people in LA were taking this the hardest.

The worst part. No one knows anything.

They've asked a couple of celebrities, too. Normally they would be happy to meet famous people, but not right now. Andre sees a man and he immediately runs to the stranger. He shoves the flyer into the mans face desperately.

"This girl," Andre points to Cat who was smiling in the photo, "please tell me you know something about her." Andre's voice cracks and the man looks at him with wide eyes. That usually meant no.

"I-I'm sorry, son. I-I wish I knew." The man stutters out. He was frightened by Andre's actions. The depressed teen shoved the flyer into the man's arms.

"Keep it, please. Tell everyone you know about here and ask about her whereabouts." The man nodded realizing how much this girl meant to Andre. Tori and Trina walked up to Andre.

"Did he know anything?" Andre shook his head and the two Latinas frowned. "Somebody has to know something!" Tori exasperated waving her arms around furiously. Andre saw Jade and Frankie walking over to them in a hushed conversation. Something was going on between the two, and Andre couldn't put his finger on it, but it was their life not his. "Anything?" Tori asked once she saw them as well. Jade and Frankie looked at each other and then to their friends.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, a big something." Trina pushed Tori and Andre out of the way and shook Jade.

"Tell me! Tellme! TELLME!" Trina begged. Jade looked at Trina in disgust and pushed the brunette away.

"Never touch me. And let's wait for Beck and Robbie." Andre groaned and walked to a curb and sat down with the others following him. Andre put his head in his hands. His Lil Red was gone, suffering, and could possibly die. He couldn't do anything about it, either. The only thing he could do was help police find her, spread the news, and well comfort his friends. He was never going to take anyone for granted again. He never thought that Cat would be taken away from his life this way. He always thought of her as the bubbly kind of crazy girl who was always happy. He never realized how important she was to him or how important he was to her. It just didn't make sense though. Out of all the people in the world, why would Cat be the one to go missing. It's not like she was the only random girl on that street. Someone must've planned this well out. Tori placed her head onto Andre's shoulder and rubbed his other shoulder trying her best to comfort him. He mustered a small smile appreciating what she was doing.

"Anything?" Tori asked Beck and Robbie as they walked over to them and sat on the curb as well. Beck rolled his eyes and huffed while Robbie shook his head no. Beck was still acting like a jerk. "Jade and Frankie found out something." Tori motioned to Jade next to her while keeping her head on Andre's shoulder.

"Yeah, we ran into this guy who said he used to work with these guys who were gloating about kidnapping a girl with bright red hair." Frankie told them. Tori and Andre's heads snapped and they all turned to Frankie with a shocked expression on their faces. Jade just kept a smug smile on her face. "He said that he could go undercover for us and-"

"And he could start working for them and send us information about Cat if it is her. We told him that if he could please do that for us and he said alright, that we just have to pay him." Jade finished for Frankie happy that they were going to find Cat. Beck scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What? So he can be killed by his friends like Kevin?" Beck sarcastically remarked. Jade had enough of this. She stomped in front of him. All of the sudden a loud _SLAP_ was heard that made the others jumped. Beck was clutching his now bruising cheek while Jade glared at him with her face tomato red. "What the _hell _was that for?" Beck screeched with hot angry tears forming in his eyes. Jade grabbed the collar of his flannel shirt and jerked him closer to her.

"For being _such _an _ass_." Jade growled through clenched teeth. They were both furious as they glared into each others' eyes. They looked like they wanted to kill each other. "You've been acting so cold to everyone around you! _You _of all people should be breaking and be happy that we have the chance to find the _love _of _your _life, but no, you're acting like this!"

"Wanna know why I've been acting like such an ass!?" Beck screamed into the goth's face starting to break. "I'm so _pissed_ that they took _her _away from _me_! I love her SO much and she didn't do anything wrong to deserve this! But they _still _planned it perfectly out to kidnap _her. _Not some random girl to have their way with, but _her, Cat, _to make her and us _suffer_!"

"Look, I know you have every right to be pissed off about that, but acting like _this _is no-"

"NO! _You _had you chance to talk! It's my turn!" Beck yelled cutting of Jade. The others stared in astonishment at the scene that was unfolding. Beck was getting tired of this too. It was like how they were in their relationship. Jade constantly cutting him off; not letting him explain himself. Another reason why they broke up. "It's not fair! They _had _to take her away! It's MY FAULT! I let her walk ALONE! I knew I shouldn't have let you go! You have _no _idea what I'm going through! I have to live with the guilt _everyday_ that _I _let her go! I-I-" Beck dropped to his knees sending Jade falling with him. Beck wrapping his arms Jade's legs while he sobbed into her knees, which she knew because she felt her leggings getting wet. Jade loosened her grip on his collar and patted his back in comfort. Trina sat on her knees and rubbed his shoulder as well. She was close to tears.

"Beck, we're hurting too. We all are. Cat's our best friend and touched our hearts in some way. We know exactly how you feel." She reassured him with her voice cracking.

"Really?" Beck asked showing the others that he was crying.

"Yeah, man. We're here for you. You just need to talk to us." Andre told the crying teen. Frankie, Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Trina nodded when Beck looked at them. Andre felt sorry for Beck. His best friend was trying to keep all of his pain in and trying to act like a sarcastic, rude, jerk. Hopefully that act was over now. Beck's phone went off and Beck stopped hugging Jade's legs to answer it. It was his mom.

"Mom…?"

"_Beck, a cop is here. Get over here. Now. Bring your friends." _Beck's mother answered. He could tell she was crying and his heart fell. If something bad happened to his mom, he didn't know what he'll do. Just as he was about to ask why, she hung up. Beck gave a nervous look to his friends.

"There's a cop at my house. We need to go there. Now." The others nodded and piled into his car. The drive was silent except for the music playing from the radio. Once they arrived they saw a police car in the driveway, Beck's mother, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, and two police officers on his porch.

"Have you found Cat?" The teens shout simultaneously at the cops while Frankie stands next to his parents.

"Umm, no, we haven't found her, but we did find this." The police officer pulls on his blue gloves and another officer brings a bag. The teens watch with intensity as he takes out a beaten pink backpack. It was found ten miles away from your home, Beck." He tells them sadly.

"Cat's book bag." Andre chokes out. A female officer takes out her notepad and writes down some information.

"May we see what's inside to make sure that it is Miss Valentine's?" She asks. They all nod and soon they're dumping the contents onto the patio table. Notebooks, a song book, white high heels, the pink floral dress she was wearing before she had to change into her performance outfit, pens, pencils, Mr. Longneck, the pink piggy with a mustache, candy, and a binder. A purple CD case with a CD in it fell out in front of Tori's feet. Tori picked it up and hid it in her bag. An officer rose an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and smiled a million dollar smile.

"My pearphone fell, sorry." The female officer nodded and continued searching through the pink soiled bag with her blue gloves on.

"We're going to take this and her things to the station to scan for fingerprints." Beck quickly placed his hand on Cat's favorite stuffed giraffe.

"Wait! Can I keep it?" The female cop rose an eyebrow at Beck's sudden outburst, but shrugged.

"I guess." Beck grabbed the stuffed toy and hugged it to his chest. It still smelled like strawberries. He finally felt a little at peace. As, the officers emptied from the porch, Tori grabbed the two people who were closest to her, which were Andre and Robbie, and ran into Beck's RV. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" The wild haired boy yelled trying not to drop the precious creature in his arms. Poor Cat must miss Mr. Longneck. "Um, I think we should see what they're up to." Beck told the two girls that were still with him. Jade glared while Trina nodded. They walked in a single file line to the RV.

"You guys, HURRY! Plug in the DVD player!" Tori whined as Andre and Robbie struggled to plug in the small player to the TV. Tori was clutching a purple CD case for dear life.

"Alright! Dang girl!" Andre yelled almost dropping it to the floor. He whacked Robbie in the head when Robbie was taking forever just to plug the wires to the TV. He noticed that there was someone missing from the group. "Where's Frankie?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "He left with his parents. What are you guys doing anyways?" Jade snapped not in the mood for surprises. Knowing this, Tori ran up to them and shoved the item, in her hands, into their faces.

"Look! This fell out of Cat's backpack!" Tori exclaimed her eyes wide. Jade snatched it from her and then showed it to Beck and Trina who had the same confused expression. It was a blank disc with "PLAY ME" written in black sharpie.

"You better hurry with the-"

"Done!" Robbie cried out. Beck took the disc out of it's case, placing it into his small DVD player, pressing play, and sitting on the couch with the others. Andre sat nervously waiting for the movie to start playing. He had no idea what would be revealed.

"_NO, LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" _Cat's scream echoed from the TV and into the small RV. They watching in horror as they attached a metal cuff to her ankle. She sobbed as those guys locked her into the room leaving. She sobbed, but then passed out from the loss of blood and probably pain. In the corner of the screen was the date and time it was recorded. **01/28/12. **The day after Cat was kidnapped. The day when they had the video chat with Danny. And that's where it all goes down hill.

Cat crying, Cat screaming, Cat being abused, Cat being starved, Cat eating desperately whenever she received the meal for the day. Cat's skin getting pale. Cat getting skinner. Cat begging for help, begging for _them. _Cat, Cat, Cat. Now it was on another clip and everyone was either crying or close to it. Cat was pressed up against wall with a guy on top of her. She was crying and trying _so hard _not to look into his eyes. She wasn't saying a word or fighting free though. He slaps her and then kisses her. She looks like she bit down on his mouth and she ran as quickly as she could, but she tripped when that damned chain pulled her back. The man threw her onto the bed and went on top of her. Jade lets out a sigh of relief when he gets of her. Her tears running freely now. Cat hasn't been raped. Not yet anyways. Jade then notices the date.

"You guys! Look at the date it happened!" **03/06/12. **"That was yesterday's date." The Vega sisters were sobbing silently and Jade rolled her eyes trying to prove that she was tough even though tears were running down her cheeks as well. Robbie sat there silently wondering why this was happening to them. Andre and Beck just sat there in horror. They were trying not to cry for the sake of their friends. "The next clip is from today." Jade pales looking at the date and the time. **10:47 am 03/07/23. **

The clip ended when Cat went into the bathroom while the blonde girl sat down to make sure Cat didn't try to escape. They were talking about Cat's parents and how the news of Cat went national. The screen went blank and in bold white letters it said: "BETTER HURRY IF YOU WANT TO SEE CAT AGAIN." Andre shuts off the TV and turns to the others.

"We better hurry."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Fifteen: If This Don't Stop Them From Talking, Then I Know What Will<strong>

"_Murder." _Andre whipped his head around to face the conceited jock. Didn't Beck _just _tell him to shut the heck up? Beck stomped up into the jock's face and cracked his knuckles.

"Keep talking, and see what happens." Beck warned. The football player kept a smug smile on his face while people crowded around him, Andre, and Beck.

"Look, we don't want to fight, so why don't you shut up already?" Andre glared while Beck balled his fists together.

"Maybe, that's just you, Andre." Beck growled not breaking eye contact with Alex. He was willing to do _anything _to save Cat _and _make this guy shut up. Maybe breaking his face would help. Beck smirked. Sounds like a plan.

"Why should I? So you can kidnap me and lock me in a cell for your own selfish purposes?" Alex chuckled and then Tori pushed Andre, Beck, and Alex apart.

"You guys, stop! It isn't worth it!" Tori tried to reason with them, so they wouldn't beat Alex in a bloody pulp. But what Alex said pissed her off.

"Oh, so you can make your boyfriend kidnap me?" Tori snapped her head to face him and pushed him. She was so sick and tired of Alex. He always would try and find ways to crush and hurt you.

Beck was wondering if Tori would give them permission to beat this idiot up. And he smiled when she did. "You know what? You deserve whatever's coming to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, so maybe this was longer than the last few chapters. Lol. Well, please review. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it should be up no later than Saturday. See you soon!<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	15. I know Something That Will

**Whad up! ^.^ I'm in such a good mood! Hahaha Yeah anyways. Here are the shoutouts! ChocoMintandRock x4(**Teehee! I'm glad you love it! And OMG there was a tornado around where I live, in June! My power was out for about a week, but the tornado didn't touch the ground, thank you God! Oh my gosh I hope you're okay! And I just noticed that Ocean Miracle sounds like the Little Mermaid. Haha. I suck at writing titles! Oh, and I would put 'Brown Eyes' as the title, but Cat has brown eyes. her other personalities don't. Spoiler alert- she has multi personality disorder. That's why she was sent to the institute.**), trailing nightshade(**My stories are amazing? Thanks, I'm glad you think that because I don't x) and I don't really know where I get my ideas from, they just come to me. But I do watch a lot of scary movies, so maybe that's where that comes from! Ooh and what phrase? You know I couldn't really tell that English isn't your first 's so cool because I speak Spanish!**), CourtsxBatFan(**Teehee, thank you!**), and shinedownlova(**Haha, no, it was longer than I thought it would be. So, no, your not reading shorter and shorter stories. Lol! Thank you!**) Oh my gosh guys. Thank you for the follows and kind words! It really means a lot to me! Right now I'm listening to Die in Your Arms by Ariana Grande! It's so beautiful and I can't stop listening to it ever since it came out! If you haven't heard it, you should. Well, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter 15: If This Don't Stop Them From Talking, Then I Know What Will**

**Cat's POV**

_I'm so cold. I hate how it's always so freezing in this room. I huddle into a corner of the room, sitting on the mattress, and I curl into a ball. I stretch my hoodie over my knees providing enough warmth to make me happy. Out of the corner of my I see something silver underneath one of my bloody shirts in the corner. I crawl over there quickly and lifted the soiled shirt. A loud gasp escapes my lips._

_It's a screwdriver…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The gang, minus Frankie, walked into their school and went their separate ways to their lockers. Jade opened her scissor covered locker, retrieved the books she needed before sighing. There, in the corner of her locker, was Cat's pink piggy with a mustache. She stared blankly at it for a couple of seconds before grabbing it cautiously. She could feel the burning in her eyes start to form._ 'No. No more crying, Jade. You can do that at home.' _The goth thought to herself. She wiped the wetness from her eyes hoping that no one saw the large cracks that were still growing in her tough shell.

She carefully placed it into her bag, slung it over her shoulder before shutting the locker.

"_Crybaby_." A familiar voice snarled over her shoulder. She whipped around, anger evident on her face. She came face to face with Alex, a cocky Jock who had a smug smile on his face.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Jade gritted her teeth and inched dangerously close to him making him cower. Just a little.

"Aww, is widdle Jadey Wadey weak wiffout her widdle best fwiend?" He cooed to her with the same grin plastered on his handsome facial features.

Jade smiled sweetly before swinging her foot back and kicking his no no's. "Asshole." She spat with venom. She didn't waste anytime walking to Sikowitz's room. She just didn't want to deal with that.

Of course Alex had other plans. Yeah, he did feel sad about Cat being missing, but hurting people's feeling was just about the only way he could express his own feelings. Sick, right? He rubbed his hands together and then made his way to a fellow wild haired boy and musical genius.

Andre played a sad tune on his keyboard before the most saddest sound escaped his lips. He grabbed his things and gave a quick nod to Beck. There was really nothing to talk about since everyone was keeping their feelings inside. Hey, Andre wasn't complaining because he really didn't want to talk about it either.

Beck placed Mr. Longneck inside his locker making sure that everyone who passed by could see the giraffe. He slept better than he has been last night and for the first time. He wasn't having nightmares, anymore. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

Once Robbie saw what was happening to his friends, he ran as quickly as he could to the Black Box Theatre, so he could be alone. Yeah, he should have defended his friends, but he wasn't really in the mood to be picked on. Instead he laid on his belly and pulled out his laptop and clicked on theSlap. com. He saw all the updates on Cat's disappearance. There wasn't much.

He pulled up Cat's page and clicked on one of her most recent videos. He remember that over a month ago when he had the email notification of her new video, that he just laughed and thought _'Oh, it's just Cat being Cat'. _He chose to ignore it, but now he wanted to just see, even a picture of her, the video more than ever. He laughed manically as he watched her. "Oh, Cat look what you're doing to me." He put his head down and sobbed. He missed her so much.

"_Murder." _Andre whipped his head around to face the conceited jock. Didn't Beck _just _tell him to shut the heck up? Beck stomped up into the jock's face and cracked his knuckles.

"Keep talking, and see what happens." Beck warned. The football player kept a smug smile on his face while people crowded around him, Andre, and Beck.

"Look, we don't want to fight, so why don't you shut up already?" Andre glared while Beck balled his fists together.

"Maybe, that's just you, Andre." Beck growled not breaking eye contact with Alex. He was willing to do _anything _to save Cat _and _make this guy shut up. Maybe breaking his face would help. Beck smirked. Sounds like a plan.

"Why should I? So you can kidnap me and lock me in a cell for your own selfish purposes?" Alex chuckled and then Tori pushed Andre, Beck, and Alex apart.

"You guys, stop! It isn't worth it!" Tori tried to reason with them, so they wouldn't beat Alex in a bloody pulp. But what Alex said pissed her off.

"Oh, so you can make your boyfriend kidnap me?" Tori snapped her head to face him and pushed him. She was so sick and tired of Alex. He always would try and find ways to crush and hurt you.

Beck was wondering if Tori would give them permission to beat this idiot up. And he smiled when she did. "You know what? You deserve whatever's coming to you." Tori knitted her eyebrows together in anger and stomped away from them. She heard something, or someone, slam into a locker and heard grunts. Good, he deserved it. Tori walked into the girl's locker room preparing for gym class. The second she walked through the doors, the whispers started.

Tori walked to her gym locker in discomfort and some snobby group of girls strunt up to her with their noses in the air. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Valentine murder." A girl with perfectly silky black hair and stick skinny body hummed with a smirk.

"I didn't kill anybody, Patricia. So shut up." Tori responded dully, but inside, she wanted to yell and scream at the girl.

"Aww, how sweet? She still denies it! Oh, come on. You know you hated that fat, ugly, untalented, annoying witch. She's so desperate!" Patricia lets out a dry laugh and Tori slams her locker shut glaring at the girl. "She'd open her legs for anyone and everyone!" Tori's gripped tightened around her binder and she pursed her lips together tightly. She was trying so hard not to slap this girl.

"Don't… talk… about my friend… like that." Tori warned through clenched teeth. Patricia and her friends only laughed.

"What? Or else you'll hire your boyfriend and some other dudes to kidnap me and take advantage of me? Last time I checked, you two were fighting over Danny, so no, she's not your friend."

"Just _shut up!_" Tori finally snapped. She had _enough_ of people constantly torturing her and blaming things on her. "You. Don't. Know. _Anything. _So why don't you just _stop_! She will always be my best friend and you guys are just jealous of her because she is so much beautiful, innocent, talented, and nicer than you and your _stupid _friends will ever be! Plus she can get more than you." Tori turned around and then stomped into a bathroom stall to change. The broken brunette put the toilet seat down, sat on it, then leaned her head against one of the walls. She covered her face with her hands as she finally broke down and sobbed. "Cat, please… come back."

Trina who had ran into the locker room to fix her make up had heard and seen the whole thing. She marched up to the girls who had bullied her little sister and gave them a look of disbelief. "What is wrong with you guys? Are you crazy? None of the things you guys said are true, so why do you say them?" Trina asked her tone soft and she honestly did want to know why. The jet black haired girl chuckled dryly.

"So, how's it like without your only best friend?" That killed her. Trina opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, shook her head, and then ran out the doors of the locker room, the gym, and then finally out the school. She couldn't handle being in there. As she ran down the streets, tears were streaming down her face, but she was done crying. She could do that at home. She slammed her bedroom door close, stood on her bed, and closed the curtains as well. She sat on the edge of her velvet purple bed in complete darkness pulling out her orange pearphone. She opened her messages and clicked on the one from a blocked number. The one that was sent on that day over a month ago. The day they looked for Cat when someone played a boobie trap on Jade.

_Aww, is someone sad that they didn't find Cat?_

_~C_

Trina chocked on a sob when she reread it. Then her phone blinked notifying her that she had a new message.

_So, how's it like being all alone without your best friend to comfort you?_

_~C_

Trina screamed and before chucking her phone somewhere. She heard glass shatter and fall onto something. Great, now she had seven years of bad luck for breaking a large mirror. Trina collapsed onto her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 15: Run for Freedom<strong>

I cupped my mouth covering my gasp. I don't know what they want Danny to do to me, but all I know is that I need to get out of here. Fast. I run down the long hall opening, and checking every door that I passed by. I needed to find the exit door. I turn into another hallway and- oh, no. I've been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor Trina. ): And I kind of put a cliffy on Cat for you guys. Sorry! D: Oh my gosh. I haven't listened to Taylor Swift for a <strong>_**loong **_**time, but I recently started hearing a few songs from her album **_**Speak Now? **_**I think that's what it's called. And wow. Her songs are just so full of emotion and easily relatable. I'm not one for country, but I love her music! Well, I hope to hear from you guys soon! Oh, and let's pray that I update soon. I know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter so yeah. Guess what kind of chapter is next…! **

**-xoxo c:**


	16. Run for Freedom

**Hello beautiful people! Teehee. I **_**just **_**finished watching Hunger Games for THE FIRST TIME EVER! Lol, I love that movie. Makes me want to read the books. I really should. Well onto the shoutouts. Thank you to Kagome996, RazMaster, tori-wolf x3(Oh my gosh, thank you!), CourtsxBatFan(Yes, it is! And I tried to add as much drama as I could in the last chapter.), Seddie-BatFan, ChocoMintandRock x4(I hate tornados! They scare the crap out of me, but they're not my greatest fear. Stay safe! And remember that whenever Cat needs to take a shower that that one girl uses a screwdriver to unlock the cuff? (; And of course I'll explain it to you again! You know how at the end of the summary it said 'She just hoped her **_**other **_**personalities liked him too.' She has multi personality disorder. Cat has brown eyes, but her other personalities don't. So whenever she 'changes' or 'switches' into her other personalities, her eyes change colors and each of her personalities are completely different people, so they have different names. I don't know if that really happens when someone has that disorder, but I do know that they don't remember what their other personality does. Therefore, whenever Cat changes, she does not remember a thing. That's why I can't put the title as brown eyes; I hope that made kind of sense. Hehe, thank you! Just to let you know Cat's not going to "die" any time soon.), Lynn(Teehee, it will and thanks.) Wow! That was a lot of reviews! They always bring a smile to my face I swear! I love you guys and I bet you guys are probably thinking 'Woah, what does she mean by 'Cat's not going to "die anytime soon'?' Teehee, I just made you guys confused. Well, onto the Cat chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues Of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter Six: Run for Freedom**

_"Hurry up!" Tori yelled to Jade, Robbie, and Trina who were all running from the cops yet again. They were in the bad neighborhood where Robbie and Rex's left shoes were stolen from that creepy old man. "I thought you said it was okay to look in that warehouse!" Tori snapped at the goth who was running as fast as she could._

_"Yeah, because you three were too chicken to go in!" Jade yelled as they ran into an ally. She was really hoping to find Cat, but no, they didn't. Not yet at least._

_"Look, let's just hide behind this dumpster until the police leave. Then we'll go look at that one cellar." Trina told them already behind the dumpster. Normally she would be rather be caught dead than caught behind a dumpster, but she really didn't want to be arrested. _

_"Sounds like a plan." Robbie whispers hiding next to the Latina. Jade and Tori soon follow suit and then they finally hear the sirens fade away. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

I pull the shirt on the ground up and lifted it to reveal a screwdriver. A screwdriver where everyone was using to unlock my cuff. A screwdriver where I can unlock my cuff and escape this place.

Yes!

I grab my key to freedom and put it in the little opening of the cuff on my left ankle.

Click.

My jaw drops in sock. I did not think that would work. I pull my bare foot out and walk over to my black Converses that Jade bought me. I put my dirty yellow socks on along with the sneakers. What if they door is locked? Then all of this would be just for nothing. I really hope it isn't locked. I creep over to the door hoping that my feet don't make a noise and I turn the knob. It's unlocked! I open the door and peek my head out checking if it's safe for me to escape. Outside my door is a long hallway with doors all the way down. There's no one so I sneak out and walk down the hallway passing by many doors. There's one cracked open and I hear someone yell. My heart is pulsing, but, me being curious Cat, I look through the crack and see Danny and some brunette girl. "You have to." The brunette glares at Danny an he shakes his head in frustration. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"No!" Danny yells throwing his arms down. I wonder what they're fighting about. "I will not do that to Cat!" I freeze. Do what to me?

"You have to!" She finally screams. Her blood red lips then turn into a wicked smile. "You know what will happen if you don't."

"I don't care! Kill me! Just let this all stop. Don't hurt Cat, your making everyone suffer! Just kill me and be done with it." That breaks my heart. The way his voice cracked. The way he looked down. The way this heartless woman hasn't wiped that smile off her face. She shakes her head no and then gets dangerously close to him. He stammers back.

"No, you won't be the only one who dies. Cat will die. Beck will die. Tori will die. Your mom will die. Her dad will die. Jade, Robbie, Trina, Andre, Frankie... everyone. And you'll be left to watch the whole thing happen. Slowly dying. Then bam. You're dead. Do you really want everyone who means everything to you and Cat to die. Do you really want to watch them die in front of your eyes as you just sit there, tied to your chair, gauge in your mouth, and being slowly impaled, huh?" I shutter and Danny's eyes go wide. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I-if they really want me dead then why don't they just do it already? Danny looks around the room and then his eyes lock with mine and he gives me an apologetic look. I can see tears start to brimmer in his eyes and I can just feel inside middle of my chest break. I bite my lip until I taste blood waiting for his answer.

"I don't want anyone to die..." He trails off looking her in the eyes. I don't want anyone to die either.

She puts her hand on his shoulder and he immediately shrugs it off. "Well, only one person will die if you do this." Her croocked smile comes back and I see him start to tremble. He puts his head down. Oh no.

He's giving up.

"Fine I'll do it." My eyes almost bulge out.

"Perfect." A small whimper escapes my lips before I can stop it and the brunette's head snaps in my direction. I immediately spin around so my back is pressed against the same wall that the door is on, so she won't see me. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know." He lies. I cup my mouth and gasp. I need to get out of here. Fast.

I spin on my heel and run. As fast as I can. I run down the dark narrow hallway opening and slamming shut _every _single door to find an exit. I give up after the first five because they _must _be rooms. As I run with my footsteps echoing of the stone walls, heart beating faster and faster, pulse pounding harder and harder, my cheek starting to sting again, old bruises starting to throb, I grow more and more frightened. I don't give up hope. I never will. I turn into another corner and oh, no. I've been caught!

Walking out a door is the same man who kissed me. His eyes open wide in shock and he points a finger at me. "VALENTINE ESCAPED! VALENTINE ESCAPED!" I run past him and go faster and faster. Thank goodness I've been in track for the past five years. But I can feel him gaining on me. No, no, no, no, NO! His arm wraps around my waist and he covers his hand over my mouth. He lifts me while I'm screaming and kicking, fighting to be free. I've made it this far and I am NOT giving up now. I bite down hard on his hand and elbow his, um, private area. "OW! You bitch!" I doubles over making me fall to the ground and I crawl and hurry to stand up and start sprinting again. I turn corner after corner, passing by many scruffy guys making them yell and chase after me. And there it is.

Large double door with a large emergency exit sign. I speed up my sprints and push the doors causing the loud sirens to go off. I jump in fear, but continue anyways. No matter how tired and sore I am. No matter how scared I am. I am so close to freedom I can taste it.

My heart stops.

A sharp scream escapes me as something grabs my ankle, lunging me forward, sending me headfirst to the ground, with my forehead crashing against the outside concrete ground.

Everything goes blank sending my hopes crashing faster as I lose consciousness.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmm…" I mumble as I wake up. I blink my eyes repeatedly since my vision is blurred. The side of my forehead is throbbing with pain. Ahh. I press the palm of my hand to it and look at my hand as I best as I can. My blurry hand has a crimson red liquid on it. Am I bleeding? I feel tears starting to sting my eyes. Am I crying? Where am I anyways? I suck in a deep breath and the middle of my chest hurts. Like my heart shattered in a million pieces. Something is wrapped tightly around my ankle. Why? After blinking a rubbing my eyes for a bit, everything is clear to me. Stone walls, stone ceiling, concrete floor, cuff around my left ankle, dirty mattress laying in the middle of the floor, chain hooked onto the ground I'm back in my room.

The place that I'm locked up in.

Until I die.

I let out a sharp loud scream as tears splutter out my eyes. I throw myself onto my 'bed' and let out choked sobs. I give up! I kick, scream, punch, cry, I'm pretty much throwing temper tantrum like a little three year old would when she didn't get something she wanted. I didn't get what I wanted. I was so close. So, _so, SO, __**SO, **__freaking __**CLOSE **_to running away from here and now look where I am.

I give up. _I give up. __**I GIVE UP! **_I'm going to die anyways. And I'm _never_ going to escape. "I give up! I GIVE UP! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" _Please. _Just kill me already. I can't suffer anymore. Either way I'm going to die. I don't want to suffer anymore.

_I can't._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. :'( Cat don't give up! Especially not this early in the story because you're going to be in there for a <strong>_**while. **_**So please don't give up love! **

**That chapter almost made me cry just writing it, but in one of the Cat chapters, you're going to absolutely hate me! Ah, well, we're not there yet. My fingers are cold… Well, please review! **

**-xoxo c:**


	17. Another Chance

**Hi everyone! My Internet is still cut off, but I decided to go to the library because I **_**really **_**need to update. DA IS OKAY! Oh my gosh. I was so scared that she really was gone because I sent a PM to her and Thomas, but Thomas sent me a PM back and I couldn't have been more relieved. I really hope that she's getting better though.**

**Shoutouts to RazMaster, MackenzieBATfan1(**Haha, this is really your fav story? Thank you! And I hope you didn't die from me making you wait so long lol**), CourtsxBatFan, Guest(**You seriously can't predict what's happening next? I really hope that I'm not leaving things in too much suspense. Thank you!**), Seddie-Bat(**I made you cry! I never thought I could write something like that because I've read some really good stories on here that made me flat out start crying, so I can't believe I was able to do that! Lol! :D**), ChocoMintandRock(** It made your heart stop? Wow! It almost made me cry because just imagine being in her place. Yeah, I'm Hispanic and haha I suck at spelling but that is what those mean. Your Filipino, that's so cool! You're so lucky you just started school because I started school like a month ago! I'm really glad you decided to stay on this website. I was really going to quit writing if DA was dead because she was the only reason why I started writing. I'm just glad she's alive. You know if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here, alright? c:**), shinedownlova(**Yeah, I know! I think that's the saddest chapter I've written for this story so far! And, umm, shh, it's a secret! I'm going to look it up after I upload this. Did you find your DSI? OMG my baby sister's eyes change colors like that too. It's too cute!**), CoffeeCrazy(**You'll just have to read and find out my friend lol. And she was soo close!**), Tye-Dye Lizard(**Haha, love the new penname! I was the first story you added to your favorites? Wow, thank you because that means a lot!**), Things-YouLove(**It's cool that you haven't reviewed yet. I'm glad you're liking it so far!**), Littlesmiley(**They will unite! It wouldn't be a romance without Bat!**), Lynn, kittykat71098, and Kiana Hunter(**I made you ship Bat? Oh my gosh! Thank you!**). Thank you guys so much for your nice words that I probably don't deserve. Haha lol. I wasn't going to update today, but I just had to. I don't know why, but here's the next chapter. c:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen: Another Chance**

**Cat's POV**

_I woke up and felt a little better than I did yesterday. I was so close to making it out of here. It hurts, you know. Maybe I haven't completely given up hope on my friends finding me, but that still doesn't change my mind of wanting to die. I hate suffering. I **hate **it **so **much. I've never suffered before, but now I know it hurts._

_A lot. _

_The door slams open and I whip my head around to see that one guy with wild black hair that kissed me walk in with a smirk on his face. I shiver slightly because he scares me. "Looks like someone has to pay for trying to escape." He singsongs while cracking his fingers. I gulp._

_Uh oh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Dad, pleeeaase?" Tori begs her dad for like the billionth time today. All she wants is to save Cat. Mr. Vega rubbed his temples and sighed finally giving in.

"Fine." Tori silently cheers, but her puppy dog eyes don't go away. "How much does he want?"

Tori nervously chewed on her bottom lip. Was a thousand dollars a lot of money? "Umm, three grand." Mr. Vega's eyes widen and Tori immediately tries to reason with him. "He really wants to start his life over! You know, get rid of his old bad life." Mr. Vega shook his head, but grabbed his phone off his desk and grabbed the scrap of paper Tori gave him before they entered the police station.

Mr. Vega smirked at his daughter and Tori's hopes went up again. "He really wants to start his life over?" Tori nodded her head hastily. "Well how about three grand, a apartment, and a small job here with the force?" Tori's eyes shined with hope.

"You would seriously give that to him just for going undercover and maybe finding Cat?" Tori exclaimed with excitement. The second her dad nodded his head, she wrapped her arms around his neck and bounced up and down. "Oh my god! Dad, I love you!" He chuckled lightly and dialed the number written on the piece of paper. Tori sat in one of his office chairs and took out her phone. She couldn't believe that one guy that they found in the street might know the guys who kidnapped Cat and could possibly go undercover and find Cat. She ran her fingers over the keyboard and sent her friends a mass message.

**To: Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Trina**

**My dad said yes. Come over to the police station now.**

* * *

><p>Tori stood up once she saw that Trina and Jade walked in. It took them long enough. "Where's Beck, Andre, and Robbie?" She questioned noticing that the guys of the group were missing.<p>

"They're helping with the assembly thingy that Sikowitz and Helen are holding tomorrow for the three month anniversary of Cat being missing, remember?" Trina pointed out setting her bag down on one of the chairs and sitting down. She misses Cat, a lot. Jade just folded her arms, huffed and slumped down in a chair.

"Tomorrow's the 27th already?" Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's stupidity and Trina nodded at her sister's question. "January 27th was the day she went missing and tomorrow's April 27th." Tori sighed and sat in the chair trying to hold her feelings in. "It's been a long three months hasn't it?" Tori gave a sad smile at her two friends that she grew closer with over the three months.

"Yeah, I know." Trina stated simply. She didn't like talking about this. It made her want to break down and cry and she hated people seeing her unconfident. Mr. Vega walked in and Jade decided to break the tension in the room.

"How do we know to trust him?" Jade asked sharply glaring at the policeman. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I put a hidden camera on Jose. He let us because he wants us to know that he is trustworthy. I can talk to him right now." Mr. Vega brought out a walkie talkie and pressed a button. "Jose? You there?"

"_Yeah. They agreed to give me the job. I'm meeting up with them at an ally so they can take me there." _Jade, Trina, and Tori exchanged a few looks unable to believe that this was happening quickly. They couldn't believe their luck.

"Alright, well, we'll be watching." Mr. Vega turned back to Jade. "Now do you trust him?"

Jade smiled knowingly. "I don't have to trust him because if he's just tricking us you're the one to blame for trusting him." Jade smirked while Tori gasped.

"Don't talk to my dad like that!"

"I'll do what I want." Tori shut her mouth after that. It just wasn't the day for arguments.

..

Tori, Trina, Jade, and Mr. Vega watched the screen intently as Jose walked along a street. They couldn't see him, but they could see as he walked closer and closer to a group of men.

"That's the same guy who was hitting Cat in the video chat!" Trina yelled pointed a finger at the scruffy guy with wild brown hair and unshaved face on the computer screen. Her father shushed her and she complied and continued watching the live video.

"_So you finally want a job?" _The snickered keeping a smug smile. Jade gulped as her stomach dropped. Something wasn't right with his tone of voice.

"_Yeah, I need extra cash." _Jose's voice was heard. The guys chuckled darkly and Tori could see him back away as the guys stepped closer to him. Her and Trina exchanged a few looks before putting their attention back on the screen.

"_Well… since you disappeared," _The leader paused dramatically to crack his knuckles. _"You're going to have to get the initiation again." _Soon the five guys ganged up on him and the footage was spinning in all directions. Jade tapped Mr. Vega's arm not looking away from the screen.

"They're beating him up!" She panicked her hopes plummeting. She secretly believed that he was going to lead them to Cat, but by the looks of it, they were going to kill Jose!

"They're going to kill him just like they did to Kevin!" Tori was next to panic.

"And then they're going to kill Cat!" Trina started panting and put both her hands on the side of her head trying to calm herself down, but it was no use. She is terrified.

"Girls, calm down. Maybe having a beat down is the initiation. It happens in many gangs." Mr. Vega tried to calm them down, but he was trying to calm himself down more. Suddenly the screen went black saying no signal. Mr. Vega clicked the red x on the window and let out a breath he was holding in.

"They broke the camera." Jade's eyes were wide and her voice was empty. She looked down at her hands letting her hair cover her face. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Let's just wait a half hour to see if Jose messages us." Mr. Vega reassured them. Trina wiped her eyes and nodded while Tori tried her best to comfort Jade.

"It's okay, Jade. We just have to-"

"NO! IT'S NOT!" Jade yelled revealing a few tears running down her cheeks. "It's not." Tori decided to leave her alone because really nothing was okay.

..

Twenty minutes later they heard a beep come from Mr. Vega's walkie talkie. The girls' heads shot up as the cop retrieved it.

"_Sir… I'm in."_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Eighteen: Didn't Think He Would<strong>

The next day Tori had called her friends to come over her house before school started. It is the three month anniversary anyways. They were all waiting for Jade. Apparently she had new highlights. Everyone had changed over the three months somehow. Robbie talked less, Andre wrote the saddest songs, Beck was more and more distant, Trina was less irritably, Jade started to soften a bit, and Tori, well she was eating less and less.

Jade had finally walked through the door and what Beck saw makes him tear up. She has red highlights in her black hair.

Red velvet.

* * *

><p><strong>So I kinda left a cliffy. Not on the preview, but the chapter. I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry. School has been taking a lot of my time and well family drama has too. And then when DA updated her profile that just scared me and I couldn't write. I have a new story out. It isn't really a story, but it's maybe a way to save How to Rock and Victorious. Please read it and spread the word of it too. On you story updates or profiles. We need to get the word out. Oh and who can't wait for the new episodes tonight! Well I'll see you guys soon! Please review!<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	18. Didn't Think He Would

**Hi people! My best friend almost died! O: She was at the hospital because she was really sick and her body wasn't getting enough fluids. She blacked out and then her heart stopped! They had to use those electric thingys that they rub together to shock her and make her heart going again. When she told me I was SO scared. I'm really happy that she's okay. ^.^ **

**OMG 100 reviews?! Wow! I didn't think this story was **_**that **_**popular. Thank you so much guys. It really means a lot c:**

**Shout outs to CourtsxBatFan(**Yeah, I know right!**) ChocoMintandRock(**Haha, thanks, you're a great friend too! And I just realized that Molly's friend is kind of like Cat! My baby sister is three! I love that girl.**), SeaIng(**Wow, thank you! I'm really glad you decided to click on this story! And haha, it's cool that you didn't do that individual review thing because I mostly understood what parts you were talking about lol! It wasn't confusing. And did you like the new episode because I did!**), Kiana Hunter(**The preview had you in tears? Aww!**), kittykat71098(**Thank you! Hmm, I don't really like Cabbie, but I'll put a little in for you.**), RazMaster(**Aww, thank you!**), Tye-Die Lizard(**Hahaha, is it a good thing that you cant figure it out? Haha, I mean I don't want my story to be predictable lol. And that's so good that you found your DSI! I wonder why your mom doesn't let you go on Fanfiction, that's kinda weird. My parents don't even know that I go on this site or that it even exists lol! And your lizard drawing sounds so cool! Haha, well I feel special that this story was one of your firsts!)**, fruitynf(**Aw, sorry it took me forever to update, but thank you!**), Things-YouLove, jnsmith11, MsBTR13, and to all of you who read my story! I'm really sorry for updating late too! I got my iPod touch taken away again and I just got it back! Well on to the chapter! I hope you like it c:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen: Didn't Think He Would**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

"_Owwie." I whimper out clutching my bruised side as I sit up on my "bed". I give up and lay back down carefully on it again. It's just hurts so much everywhere! Why did they have to beat me up again? I thought that they were done doing that to me. Don't they know how much it hurts? I think that's kind of the point. _

_I squeeze my eyes shut and press my hand over my swelling forehead. It has a bump, but I have a black eye, busted lip, bruised cheeks, boot print bruise on my side, and bruises pretty much everywhere on my body. All I did was try to escape! _

_Well, maybe escaping wasn't a good thing to do, so maybe I sort of deserved it. But I don't even know what I did to be held captive here! I groan. I wonder what my family and friends are doing right now, but then suddenly an idea comes to my mind._

_Why didn't I think of this earlier?_

_I crawl slowly to the bathroom and go to my super secret hiding place. I pull out my pink pearphone. Teehee, I feel like a secret agent! I press the on button and wait for it to turn on. Oh no!_

_The battery is pretty low. I wonder why because every time that I used it, which is barely, I always turned it off to save battery. This sucks. I quickly press GPS. A map pops up and I click on "Are You Lost?" button. Now it's going to find out where I am and I can send the map to Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie! Yes!_

"_Come on, come on, come on!" I whisper out impatiently. Sorry, I'm just so frustrated and I really, really want to get out of here. It's locating… it's locating… it's locating… I've been found! "Okay, so I'm at…" I furrow my eyebrows in frustration. I'm in some kind of woods just barely outside of Los Angeles. Okay, now time to find out where so I can send it to my friends. "No." I whimper out hopelessly._

_I have thirty seconds to plug my phone into a charger before it dies. "No! No! NO! __**NO!" **__I throw my phone angrily down on the floor. I can't believe this. _

_I always try to save myself, but I can't. _

_I always fail at the end._

_What's the point?_

_I put my phone back in it's hiding place and try my best to control anxiety attack. I crawl onto my bed and sit in the corner hugging my knees to my chest shaking._

_I close my eyes and take deep breaths until my anxiety passes. "No, Cat, don't think this way. Remember what Mommy said? She said that God wouldn't put you in any situation that you couldn't handle. You got this, Cat. Just hold tight and you will be saved. Believe in yourself." I tell myself and nod my head. I can make it out of here right? They will find me sooner or later. They have to. My shaking slows down a bit; I never knew saying good things to myself would help my anxiety pass. _

"_Just sit tight, Cat." I whisper again keeping my eyes closed. "I can do this."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Twenty minutes later, Jade, Trina, Tori, and Mr. Vega heard a beep come from the Vega father's walkie talkie. The girls' heads shot up as he retrieved it.

"_Sir… I'm in." _The three girls gasp in shock and then let out a sigh of relief.

Mr. Vega smiled in relief finally feeling that they were actually getting somewhere for the first time in three months. Jade, Trina, and Tori could honestly say that they didn't think he would actually make it in, but now they all had a smile on their faces finally believing that sooner or later they would have their best friend back. "Wow, I can't believe it… Is she there?" Mr. Vega asked.

"_I don't know. Let me check." _There was some scuffling, footsteps, and something loud scraping the ground as the girls waited in anticipation and then there was a loud sigh of relief. _"Yeah, she's here. She's in this room on a bed sleeping, and her red hair is fading." _Jade frowned at that. Ever since Cat had her hair dyed, it's been sorta her thing and now they were taking that away from her. _"Man… she looks badly beaten. She has bruises on her face, legs, arms, busted lip, black eye. It's like they're abusing her."_

Tori grew angry at that. Who could hurt an innocent girl who's never did anything wrong? "Poor girl." Mr. Vega said to himself. "Okay, so where's the place, so we can arrest them and rescue her?"

"_Umm, you see. I don't know." _

"WHAT?" Jade yelled out her frustrations. "How do you _not _know?" Jade screamed loudly. Didn't they _just _take him there?

"_Well… when they were giving me a beat down for initiation, they knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was here and they were telling me what I had to do. I'm really sorry. But I'll try my best to protect her."_

Mr. Vega sucked in a breath. "Very well, Jose. I'm glad that this almost worked. We'll work hard on trying to rescue you and Cat."

"_Okay, again, I'm really sorry, but I __**will **__protect her." _There was a click and then Jade groaned out in frustration. She was this close to having her best friend back. _This _close and then stupid Jose had to pass out and not remember where they took him. Jade quickly wiped away her tears with her sleeves and Tori and Trina did the same. The Vega sisters didn't understand why each time they came close to getting Cat back and then something _always _ruined it.

Jade, Tori, and Trina just sat there staring at each other as Mr. Vega walked out of his office muttering something about looking for more clues in the case. They knew that they couldn't say anything or else one of them would break down. It was really getting harder and harder to keep it together.

* * *

><p>The next day Tori had called her friends to come over her house before school started. It is the three month anniversary anyways. They were all waiting for Jade. Apparently she had new highlights. Everyone had changed over the three months somehow. Robbie talked less, Andre wrote the saddest songs, Beck was more and more distant, Trina was less irritably, Jade started to soften a bit, and Tori, well she was eating less and less.<p>

Jade had finally walked through the door and what Beck saw made him tear up. She has red highlights.

Red velvet.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" Tori mumbled. She had finally stopped pacing and sat down on the couch next to Andre putting her head in her hands getting ready to break. Andre widened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. He knew exactly what she was thinking. How could Jade wear red velvet highlights? He understands that Jade is probably doing a good gesture that is probably helping herself and there was nothing wrong with that. But did she really have to remind them that they might see Cat with her beautiful red hair and bright smile again?

"What? I'm _so _sorry that this is hurting her." Jade said with the roll her eyes. She really wasn't sorry. She thought that this would be good for her and her friends, especially her, but by the looks of it, it didn't seem so. She looked around and saw Beck put his head and his hands, Robbie giving Jade a small smile, Andre trying to comfort Tori who wouldn't show her face to him, and Trina who was hugging a pillow to her chest and rocking back and forth slightly looking at Jade with a blank expressing. "Look, I really, really thought that this would help us. I can't really explain it, but I think you know where I'm getting at." Jade told them honestly. Both Trina and Robbie nodded and Beck looked up at Jade giving her a very small smile.

Trina sucked in a breath and walked slowly to Jade. She wrapped her arms around the goth and set her head on Jade's shoulder. "Thank you, Jade, so, so much." Jade patted Trina's back awkwardly not really used to this affection and then she felt her shoulder start to become wet.

"Aww, don't… cry." Jade said quietly.

"Aw!" Tori squealed sadly running out of Andre's arms and wrapping her arms around her crying sister and her best friend. Andre, Beck, and Robbie all stood up and ran to hug the girls into a group hug once they heard small sobs coming from someone.

"You guys, we really need to stay strong. Cat would want that." Robbie started noticing that tears were leaking from his eyes. "Plus, she's still alive and will be protected by Jose for now. We'll have her in no time."

"Robbie's right." Andre said sniffling. "She's not dead. We should be happy and celebrating." He smiled and Tori let a small laugh through tears.

"Sounds like something Cat would say." Tori stopped her broken laugh. "Oh… It hurts a lot to talk about her."

"You guys?" Trina's muffled voice was heard from the middle of the group her head still on Jade's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Beck asked soundly a little like himself trying to hide that he was crying, but there was no use. Everyone knew.

"We need to talk about this. Not to a therapist, I can't do that and I know that you can't either. That's why we have each other." No one said anything back to her. A few more tears leaked from her eyes. Did they really not want to talk about this? "Come on, please? If we kept going like this, we'll lose our minds. And I feel like I'm starting to mine; I really need to talk."

"You're right." Jade nodded. "We need to." Everyone nodded and broke apart from the hug. Beck let out a shaky breath.

"So are we ready to face the school and whatever Sikowitz and Helen have planned?" The others stood silently and then finally they agreed. "Okay." Beck pulled out his car keys. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Nineteen: We Found a Body<strong>

* * *

><p>Sikowitz walked up sadly to Beck who was the closest one to him. "Beck…?" The boy in question turned his attention to his um… unique teacher. "You know how we sent search parties to look around this area for well, um, anything to do with… Cat?" Sikowitz had a hard time saying the student's name. Beck nodded his head not wanting to think what could come out of his mouth. "They found a body." Beck's whole world froze. He dropped his keys and his eyes welled up.<p>

"No…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so freaking sorry for the long wait! And for the preview too! But the chapter shouldn't take long to come up next time. The latest is Friday so… yay! Haha I hope you guys haven't gave up on this story though. I bet you're sick and tired of me with my late updates. Well please review!<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	19. We Found a Body

**Hey guys! I know I said I would update Friday, but stuff happened. At least I didn't take a month like last time! c: Anyways, thank you for the reviews to fallspring99, BeckjustkisscatAlready, Kiana Hunter, iCraveBat, CourtsxBatFan, KenzieMac, MackenzieBATfan1, ChocoMintandRock, Things-YouLove, SeaIing, jnsmith11, what do u need me 4, and Tye-Dye Lizard. Sorry I didn't reply to anyone, I'm in a rush and I'm so excited to upload this. If you an account you should have a reply from me if you needed it. Well I hope you like it! **

**Clues Of Caterina Valentine**

****Chapter Nineteen: We Found a Body****

* * *

><p><strong>Jose's POV (Don't worry this is the first &amp;&amp; last time I do this. It's just to show how Cat is really losing herself &amp;&amp; is... Well broken &amp; scared I guess.)<strong>

_I walked in the hallway stopping outside Cat's room with her plate of food and water bottle. The blonde girl, I think her name is Haley or something, she couldn't come today because she had to do something for this one guy, Danny. Cat's ex-boyfriend._

_I guess they're forcing Danny to do this because you can tell he doesn't want any part of this and that he really cares about Cat. Sucks for him, but he's up to something, not something bad... but I don't know. Maybe he's helping Cat?_

_I'm suppose to hit Cat. I can't do that. I just can't. She's already been through enough and I really need her to trust me. It will save the both of us from here._

_I take a deep breath and twist the rusty knob and push the door making it scrap along the floor. I walk in slowly closing the door behind me. Cat immediately sits up and as soon as her eyes catch mine she throws her arms up flinching and squeezing her eyes shut._

_"Don't hit me! Please." She begs her voice quivering at the end. Is she really this afraid? I can't believe what they're putting her through her._

_"I'm not going to hit you, promise." She just starts trembling more. "I just came to bring your food." I show her the plate giving her a tiny nervous smile. She hesitantly puts her arms down and wraps them around her sides still shaking._

_"Oh... I'm really hungry." That just makes me feel even more bad for her. "Where's my only friend here? She has blonde hair."_

_At first I don't know who she's talking about, but then it clicks. "Oh, she had to do something for Danny." She nods her head in understanding and I lay the plate in front of her. She flinches and scoots back in fear and I quickly step back holding my hands up in surrender._

_"You're new, aren't you?" She asks me her big brown eyes staring at me. I nod my head._

_"You know Mr. Vega?" I say kneeling down getting closer to her so no one can hear. She whimpers, but then calms down nodding her head slowly. "He sent me here to go undercover. He's going to rescue us." Her eyes widen and hope glimmers into her empty brown eyes. It's like she gave up a long time ago. I hold a finger to my lips telling her to keep the secret and she shakes her head in agreement smiling. I walk out of her room closing the door behind me only to be slammed against the wall with the guy's,who's always hitting Cat, hands balled up into my collar._

_"What the hell, man!" He shouts in my face. "You do know that there's a camera in there!" Wait, what? Aw, man. What do I say? I need to make up a lie or else they'll kill me! "You were suppose to hit her!" Then an idea hits me!_

_"Yeah, I know, I know!" I say gently trying to push his arms away, but he just tightens his grip. He knows I could easily kick his ass, but just wait. "You see this was my idea." I put a fake smirk on and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Look, if we really want her to suffer, then I try to earn her trust by pretending to protect her and not hurting her. Then in the end I just snap and turn on her. You won't believe how bad it will hurt her." I say faking a smile and finally he drops his arms and folds them across his chest with a creepy evil grin on his face. "Just imagine you being locked up and beaten and taken away from everyone who cares about you. And the one person who was always there for you and the one person who you thought would be the light for setting you free, just turns evil on you. It will crush her and make her lose everything." I finish and he claps._

_"So that's why you made that thing up about Mr. Vega, huh?" I nod my head. I can't believe I was best friends with this guy. "Man, nice. I thought you gone all soft, but you still got it!" We do our special handshake and go our separate ways._

_What did I get myself into?_

_._

_._

.

.

.

Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Trina all sat in the Alspat Cafe listening to the beautiful ceremony that was being held. Posters that students made were hanging up, a slides of pictures were being played on the big screen on the balcony, students that the gang didn't even know were going one by one to give speeches and their wishes on how they hope Cat comes back. It was just all so heartbreaking seeing how much Cat means to Hollywood Arts. Could three months really have passed since the day she was kidnapped?

Sikowitz walked up to the microphone and began to speak. "You know how everyone wants to help find Cat and there are barely any clues as to where she is?" He asked his voice cracking at the end. Everyone nods solemnly wondering where he was going with this. "Well, the police are having search parties around this area and they have given the students and staff of Hollywood Arts permission to help pass out flyers, inform people on the street of what's going on, and even help them look in the woods for any signs of Miss Valentine." Sikowitz looked like he's been crying, but even so, everyone erupted in cheers and were celebrating that they could help find Cat.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Andre asked feeling a little better that police were actually trying to find his best friend.

Tori thought about it. "Maybe we should split into groups?" Tori gave a suggestion and it lit up the others faces. "Oh, we'll since you guys like it then... Me and Andre will do flyers!" Tori yells pulling Andre's arm making him yelp and grab his guitar. She really wanted to work with Andre because he's really been there for her and because she loved the butterflies that would grow in her stomach whenever she was around him. The only problem was that she didn't understand them.

"How do you know that I don't want to work with him?" Jade growled making them stop in their tracks while Beck, Trina, and Robbie stood there awkwardly. Andre is Jade's best friend and is one of the only true friends that she's had since middle school and she wasn't going to let Tori just sweep in and take him away.

"Because I'm his best friend!" Tori playfully said not knowing that Jade was being serious.

"And I'm not?" Jade snapped feeling a little offended that Tori would think that she had no true friends.

"No." Tori said trying to hide her smile, but then Jade's nostrils flared. Tori froze realizing that Jade was being serious.

"Oh." Jade said glaring daggers at Tori and to think Jade was starting to be nice to Vega.

"Oh my god, Jade, I was just playing you can come with us!" Tori tried to reason. Jade folded her arms, man, she missed Cat a lot and Cat wouldn't want everyone fighting and being sad, or mad at each other.

"Yeah, we could pass out flyers, make a poster, start shouting and acting stupid to get people's attention, and we can even sing a song." Andre said smiling at Jade squeezing Tori's warm hand and motioning to his guitar. Jade thought about it. It did sound fun and she hasn't had any fun in a while.

"Yeah, I guess." Jade shrugged pretending not to be interested.

"So, I guess us three could be together?" Trina asked hoping Beck and Robbie won't pair up and leave her. She honestly didn't want to be alone right now.

Beck shrugged dully. "I guess." He said making sure his long sleeves were down even though it was starting to get warm. No one could ever know his secret. Robbie nodded happily. Maybe Beck will finally start acting a little more like himself.

Jade noticed how Beck kept making sure his sleeves were down. Something was really really wrong with him. She had to do something about it or at least know why he kept doing that. He better not be doing what she thought he was. "Um, maybe Beck and I could help Sikowitz with whatever he's doing, Trina and Robbie could go look in the woods with police and other students for any signs, and you and Tori could do what you said you were going to do." Jade told Andre and the others.

"Wait, you don't want to come with us?" Andre didn't mind spending time with Tori by himself, but he hasn't had a real conversation since they got into that car crash. He really wanted everyone to heal instead of being broken like him and the rest of them have been.

"I do, but..." Jade tried to come up with a good excuse without saying that she actually cared about her friends, but it was getting harder and harder to keep this tough act up even though she just wants to curl up and cry. Maybe Trina was right. They really do need to talk. "I just think we could do more if we were split up like this." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Beck rose one of his eyebrows wondering why Jade wanted to be with him, especially alone. Didn't she like Cat's brother? Oh wait, she better not be trying to get back together with him. They are done. He's in love with Cat and there is no question about that. Jade grabbed one of Beck's arm and lead him into the school looking for Sikowitz without another word.

Robbie and Trina headed with the group of students and police who were about to go into the woods a couple of miles away from Hollywood Arts. "Alright, so here is what we have to do." A cop started while a blonde female cop gave every person gloves and a flashlight.

"Why do we need gloves?" Someone asked. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"So we don't get our DNA on important evidence making it look like we did something." Robbie told them as he put his gloves on. He was a little scared of what he would find. What if Cat's dead body was somewhere out there and he found it? He didn't even want to think about it, but the image flashed through his mind anyways.

"That's right, son!" Another policeman said high fiving him. "Alrighty then. Are we ready?" Everyone nodded or yelled or cheered excited that they could skip school and do this, but almost everyone feared the same thing. Cat's dead body being out there, especially Trina.

* * *

><p>Jade and Beck walked in the halls about to turn to the hall where Sikowitz classroom was until Jade grabbed Beck's arm making him turn to her. Beck furrowed his eyes at the girl wondering what she was doing.<p>

Her eyes didn't move away from his arm. Her other hand rested onto of his wrist her fingers just barely under the sleeve ready to pull it up. She gulped. Could she really do this and find out if he was or wasn't cutting? She slowly looked up to his face and he just stared down at her like an innocent child. She couldn't do this. Could she really just trust him? She should. She's known this boy since elementary and she knows better than to accuse him of self harming.

"Whatcha doing?" Beck asked casually finally breaking the silence once her eyes drifted back to his arm. His heart was racing, but good thing he was such an amazing actor. What was she thinking? What was she trying to do? Was this why she changed her mind to go with him? To see what he was hiding under his sleeve? Beck tried to come up with the answers to his own questions, but mentally shook his head._ 'Don't think that or she will find out._'

Jade finally snapped out of it. "Oh, nothing. I was going to tell you something, but... I forgot." Jade trusted Beck. He was her best friend. He would tell her anything. Well, maybe not anything since they weren't that super close since the breakup, but she trusts him.

"Oh, ok. I hope it wasn't that important then." Beck said awkwardly pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"You guys want to help?" Sikowitz said walking up from behind them.

"Um, yeah. That's why we came here." Jade said rubbing behind her neck nervously.

* * *

><p>Trina flashed her flashlight through bushes trying to find something. There was an odd stench in the air close by her and she knew she was getting closer to it because the smell was getting stronger. Robbie was a couple feet away from her looking behind a tree at the really pretty flowers. They smelled wonderful compared to the weird stench around him. It smelled kind of like metal. Maybe he could give one of these flowers to Trina to make her feel better.<p>

Trina knew she was close to figuring out what that smell was. It was really strong as she kept crawling farther and farther away from Robbie. It smelled almost like... _blood_. The Latina flashed her light then gasped. She saw something pale sticking out from the bushes. "What is that?" Trina whispered to no one. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She ran her flashlight over it before letting out a loud shrieking scream.

Robbie's head snapped into the direction where the scream echoed. "Trina... where are you." Robbie mumbled underneath his breath worried for his friend. He walked quietly in the direction he last saw her. Then he stopped. Trina was standing there trembling like she's just seen a ghost. "Trina!" Robbie ran to her hugging her from behind as she immediately collapsed into his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Her shaking just got worse.

"There's..." Trina's cracked. She couldn't say anything more without crying. Robbie followed to where she was pointing to. The bushes. His heart froze once his eyes laid on _it_.

"What happened?" The female officer yelled running to them along with a few other students from school. Robbie couldn't do anything but point as Trina looked up at him still in his arms. Tears were brimmering in her eyes. The officer kneeled down and gasped.

A pale hand was sticking out the bushes lying limp on the ground and long brown thick hair covering the arm was all that could be seen.

The officer moved her gloved hand through the bushes to see more. She turned back around to look at Trina and Robbie. "It's a girl's dead body. It looks like she was recently put here. I'm so sorry." Trina turned to Robbie and sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Trina. It might not be her." Robbie tried to convince himself more than Trina as tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Tori and Andre finished the song as they sat on a corner with people surrounding them. Andre looked around after he stopped strumming. Some were crying, close to tears, quiet, or sad. He turned to Tori and she was close to tears and he noticed that tears were running down his cheeks. He was crying? When did that happen? His phone rang.<p>

"Robbie?" Andre asked to the other line. "Rob... I can't understand you. What? Bro, what happened? Just spit it out. Why are you crying?" Tori furrowed her eyebrows. She could hear crying and yelling from his phone, but she couldn't really make it out. "No..." Andre stared into space and he could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Okay, we'll be there. Ight."

"What happened?" Tori asked her eyes wide with curiosity. Andre loved how innocent she looked.

"They found a dead body. It's a girl." Andre whispered emotionless. He couldn't believe it. He felt numb, but it couldn't be her, could it?

"What?"

"They want us to confirm if it's her or not."

"No."

"_Tori_..."

* * *

><p>Beck was pulling out his keys waiting for Jade to finish printing out the flyers while Sikowitz was talking to someone on the the phone. By the looks of it, it didn't sound good, but what's the worst that could happen? Beck ran his fingers through his greasy hair. Man, he felt himself falling apart. Maybe Trina was right, everyone did need to talk. No, he wasn't ready for that.<p>

Sikowitz walked up sadly to Beck who was the closest one to him. "Beck…?" The boy in question turned his attention to his um… unique teacher. "You know how we sent search parties to look around this area for well, um, anything to do with… Cat?" Sikowitz had a hard time saying the student's name. Beck nodded his head not wanting to think what could come out of his mouth. "They found a body." Beck's whole world froze. He dropped his keys and his eyes welled up.

"No…" Beck furrowed his eyebrows. He felt so betrayed. "No. You're lying." Beck's voice was barely above a whisper and he couldn't look at his teacher so he looked down to his shoes instead.

"Beck, I couldn't lie about something like this. Trina smelled blood and she wanted to find out what it was. Then she saw a pale hand and brown hair and..."

"NO! No, no, no, NO!" Beck yelled squeezing his eyes shut so his tears couldn't leak out, but they did anyways. He covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear it. "You're a liar! How could you? I thought I could trust you!"

"Beck... It might not be her. They want you and Jade to confirm if it's her or not since you two have known her the longest." Beck fell to his knees fighting his tears, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Just the thought of it being Cat, there he said her name, kills him. He's in love with her and there's a chance she could be gone. He didn't even get the chance to tell her he loves her. Sikowitz crouched down to Beck trying his best to comfort his student.

"Hey, guys! I got the flyers now let's get this over with." Jade said proud of her work until she saw the mess that was on the ground. Sikowitz was comforting a crying Beck try his best not to cry as well. She felt her stomach drop. "What happened?" Sikowitz gave her the saddest look her. "Guys?" No answer. "Tell me." She demanded fearing the worst, but there was no denying that something she wished, hoped, prayed wouldn't happen had happened. "Please?" Her voice whimpered.

* * *

><p>Jade laid down in the backseat of Andre's car in a fetal position hugging Cat's piggy with a mustache stuffed animal to her chest. Sikowitz told her and they were now on their way to confirm if its Cat or not. She didn't want to ride with Beck, Trina, and Robbie because Beck was having a breakdown in the backseat, just like she was, while Robbie drove Beck's car, and Trina was crying in the passenger seat. Almost like what was going on in Andre's car. She couldn't handle this. She just wanted to cry and scream so bad. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she could hear Tori crying in the passenger seat. Jade didn't want to be the one to confirm if it was Cat or not, because if it was, she'd have to live with the image of her best friend's dead pale face for the rest of her life. The image entered her mind. She couldn't handle this.<p>

Tori sniffled whipping her face with her hand turning to Jade. "Jade, I'll go with you. It's not her. It can't be." Tori waited for Jade to say something, but Jade just whimpered hugging toy tighter. "Yesterday Jose said she was alive just beaten. This couldn't have happened in just a day." Tori tried reasoning.

"Who said that it wasn't her?" Jade shouted anger in her voice. "Why do you think they want us to confirm it, huh? I don't think that they just want us to suffer."

"Jade! It's-"

"No, she's right. Either that or whoever that dead girl is looks a lot like Cat." Andre said cutting Tori off. They both didn't want to believe it, but what else could they do?

As soon as they arrived and Beck's car parked next to them, Tori hurried out the car pulling Jade with her and grabbing Beck from his car. She knew that they wouldn't go voluntarily, that's why she held their wrists tightly and lead them into the building as Trina, Robbie, and Andre followed behind.

"Frankie?" Jade asked as Vega dragged her into the waiting room noticing Frankie sitting down. His face was red with anger, his arms were folded over his chest as he pouted slumping in his chair.

"Why won't they let me see if it's my sister or not!" He yelled frustratedly. Jade felt bad for him. He was probably taking this the hardest since he isn't exactly mentally prepared especially with these kind of things. "They said I can't handle it." He mumbled, but everyone heard him. Andre sat down patting his shoulder while Trina sat with Robbie putting her head on his shoulder. She couldn't handle this.

No one could.

Tori pulled Beck and Jade until they reached a door. A woman opened the door rushing them in. Jade and Beck gulped once they saw the metal with a white cloth over something. 'The body.' Tori thought whimpering noticing how cold it was.

"Okay, guys, I'm going to pull down the cloth down to this girl's neck, since they found her naked, and you guys will tell me if it's your friend or not. Poor, girl. She was obviously raped and sexually assaulted many times." Beck glared at the woman. If this was Cat, he couldn't imagine what he would do. "Okay, ready?"

"No." Jade grumbled fearing for her life. Jade whimpered as the woman put her fingers on the cloth ready to pull it down. Tori covered her mouth with her hands, why did she get herself into this? Beck put his hands against his forehead feeling sweat on it.

The woman slowly pulled the sheet down revealing frail brown hair and very pale skin. That couldn't be Cat. The sheet was now down to her neck showing the face. The three teens let out a sigh of relief smiling.

"No." Jade shook her head smiling still taking in deep breaths for holding in her breath so long.

"It's not her." Tori said wiping away tears if relief. The woman looked to Beck who was smiling like a boy who had just gotten candy.

"That's not my Cat." He shook his head not able to remove his smile. He actually felt like things were getting better. All those he emotions he showed today was for nothing, but he was happy that Cat was still out there somewhere.

The doctor nodded pulling the sheet back up to cover the body.

* * *

><p>"So?" Robbie asked sitting up once Tori, Jade, and Beck came in looking like they just saw a miracle happen. Trina, Andre, and Frankie sat up as well wanting to know.<p>

"It's not her." Tori declared smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 20: Not Healthy<strong>

Jade followed Tori up the stairs and hid behind the wall as Tori walked into her bathroom. Something was wrong with Tori, she could tell. It wasn't healthy.

Not that she cares or anything like that.

Jade listened on for a little but her face turned into confusion once she heard coughing._ 'Wait a minute.' _ Jade slammed the door open and there was Tori kneeled over the toilet trying to make herself, but didn't work since she hasn't eaten yet. Jade couldn't believe it. "What are you doing?" Jade asked anger evident in her voice, but she wasn't yelling. Not yet, at least.

"Um, I wasn't feeling too good." Tori lied. Jade felt so betrayed.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been doing this!" Jade yelled. Tori gulped. She's never seen Jade look so betrayed.

"For almost a month. I never puked before. I just haven't been... eating good." Jade's face got red as she took a step closer to the brunette and Tori took a step back.

"Why do you do it!" Jade yelled more angrier than before grabbing the toilet paper roll and throwing it frustratedly at Tori.

"Because..."

"Because why!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, a lot of stuff that happened in this chapter wasn't suppose to happen. Where did that come from? Lol, well I hope you guys liked the chapter anyways. And with the whole Jade and Beck scene, something else will happen with that. c; Btw, I have two, okay three songfic ideas. Two with the same song and one with the a different song. The songs are Balcony- Cassie and Wild Heart- Sabi. The Cassie one doesn't have ANY Young Jeezy lyrics in it and it isn't rated M or anything. So maybe listen to the songs and tell me if I should or not? Or I could post a little bit of the songfics that way you know how it goes and if I should post the rest? Give me songs that you want me to do a songfic to or requests. I'm bored! Haha well, please review and have a happy Thanksgiving I might update that day!<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	20. Not Healthy

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I can't respond to anyone because I'm in a rush, sorry. I'm listening to Justin Bieber, weird since I wasn't that much of a fan, but that boy can sing. Well, his new album is pretty good. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter. I snuck on the computer and pretended to do homework for the past couple of days for you guys! C;**

* * *

><p><strong>Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter Twenty: Not Healthy**

**Cat's POV**

_I don't feel too good. I don't know._

_Everyday that goes by, just goes by slower and slower. And I don't even remember most of it. Just the important parts._

_I feel like I'm loosing it. _

_You know, being trapped inside the same room, ankle chained so you can't leave for three months. Being beaten if you said or did something wrong, insults being thrown at you all the time. Barely eating a meal a day, if you're lucky. This is my life now. _

_I'm lying on my bed on my back with my arms wide just staring at the ceiling with empty eyes, my cheeks tearstained. I'm really, really hungry. I think my stomach is starting to eat itself._

_I just can't help but think about yesterday when that new guy came in here._

_Did he mean it when he said that Mr. Vega was coming to rescue me- and him? Or does he just want me trust him? Well here, I trust no one._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Oh, come on, Rob. You won't do this." Rex said as Robbie sucked in a breath tears sliding down his cheeks. He had to do this, but could he? "I'm the only one you talk to now." Robbie shook his head in anger. He _had _to. Robbie pulled his hand out Rex's… bottom and grabbed the bag full of Rex's things. Rex was no good, yeah sure he was a lot cooler, but that's what Robbie wanted to Rex to be. Not an insensitive jerk. He had to admit it.

Rex is a puppet, just a puppet of the person that Robbie wanted to be, but then Robbie went too far into this act and he _was not_ an insensitive jerk. Robbie opened the chest and threw the bag into it. Robbie looked to the puppet in his hands. "You were one of my best friends, Rex, but then you changed. All you do now is be mean to people and you loved being mean to _her. _You say you're happy that she's gone or that she deserves it because she's so crazy and stupid. But she's my best friend and you need to go." Robbie hugged the puppet and gently laid it into the chest. Could he really let go? Before he could change his mind, he slammed the chest shut. "Bye, Rex."

Robbie walked out of his room and into the living room seeing his mother sleeping on the couch. "Robbie, are you still going to Tori's?" Robbie jumped seeing his mother sit up and say something. He smiled sadly and nodded. "Come here, sweetheart." Miss's Shapiro patted the spot next to her on the couch. Robbie hesitantly sat in the spot and his mother happily wrapped her arms around his shoulders embracing him and he wrapped an arm around her smiling slightly. "I missed you so much. You don't talk to me anymore. I know it hurts. You're best friend being kidnapped. I love Cat so much. She doesn't deserve this. I also know that it must kill you to know that she likes Beck and Beck loves her, doesn't it?" His mother tried comforting him. He appreciated it, but did she have to bring up the last part? Robbie nodded his head on her shoulder and she rubbed the side of his head. "I know you've had a crush on her for forever, but you'll find that special someone, even if it's not her."

"I think I already did." Robbie said involuntarily. He didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out. His mother was surprised to hear her son's voice, but she couldn't be more relieved.

"Really? Who? Tori? That girl, what was her name… Jade?" Robbie let out a soft laugh shaking his head no.

"No_, _just this one girl who is really needing me right now." Robbie said smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Friend of Cat's?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Beck ran his hand through his head not loving the feeling of being in his RV again. Ever since Cat was kidnapped, he hasn't been in here lately. Just knowing that Cat spent her last moments of freedom in here and then was snatched up a couple of steps away from his RV made him feel nauseous. He now slept in his parents house or Andre's, or Robbie's, sometimes Tori when they all spent the night at her house, but he hated being alone in his RV. At first he was sleeping over at Andre's because he did <em>not <em>want to be where the girl he was madly in love with was kidnapped, but then his parents missed him, wanted him home, wanted to help him cope, so he decided to sleep in their house. The only thing that would make him feel better was Cat back in his arms.

He didn't get it. Why her? Why not some random girl on the street? Yeah, they seemed a little mean, but why _her_? Why _Cat?_ There had to be an explanation, but what? Beck sighed sadly and pulled his hoodie on. He didn't feel like driving to Tori's, so he pulled his hood over his head, locked the door to his RV, and started walking. He could only imagine what was going on with Cat. Sitting in a corner of a room, shaking, crying, being a scared lost puppy. He didn't even want to think about it. He walked past an ally to take a short cut to Tori's house. As he walked by he couldn't help but notice the flyers.

A **'HAVE YOU SEEN ME?' **poster with Cat's smiling picture above the letters along with other information. Never in a million years did Beck think he would see Cat on one of those posters, but here he was with the poster right in front of his face. Beck sighed and cringed at the posters of her. Beck ran as fast as he could, his heart shattering still not able to cope with her being kidnapped. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he recalled the too close to call situation that happened yesterday.

He was just glad that she was still out there somewhere. Alive.

Beck stopped closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then sprinted as fast as he could and just focused on his breathing to get his mind off things. It was a good thing he used to do track. Soon, he found himself on the porch of the Vega residence. Beck sighed and twisted the doorknob. He didn't need to knock since Tori was one of his best friends and she trusted him. Well, he didn't know who still trusted him since everything was all mixed up.

"Beck, you're here." Tori said as soon as he walked in and he felt her wrap her arms around his torso and burying her face into his warmth. Beck hugged back unsurely, but he loved the feeling of being comforted. Tori smiled against his shoulder. She knows he really needs a friend, so her, Andre, Robbie, Trina, and even Jade were going to try they're hardest to bring him back. The first thing they had to do was be there for him. We

"Hey, guys." Beck let out still a little out of breath. He sat down on one of the red couches. Jade sat down with her head on his shoulder, her back to him, and her legs resting on the armrest. "You comfortable?" Beck joked a little noticing that she was just resting on his arm as she used his shoulder as a pillow while he just sat in a normal position.

Jade laughed a little pulling out her pearphone. "Yeah, pretty much." Jade smirked messing with a stand of her hair that was red velvet. "Hey, Robbie, can you help me put this one video of Cat together?" Jade asked still staring at the stand knowing he wouldn't respond. She wasn't really editing clips of Cat and putting together; she just wanted an excuse to talk to Robbie. "I want to make it for all of us. To have good memories of her ."

Robbie sat on the other couch with his back against the armrest and his legs laying on Trina's lap. He was staring absentmindedly, but he heard everything. It hurt too much too talk, especially about Cat. "Robbie?" Jade called out trying to get an answer. Robbie kept staring shaking his head slightly. "Robbie!" Jade raised her voice sharply. She wasn't angry, just frustrated. Jade sat up to look at Robbie and he was just sitting there staring into space. She laid back against Beck's arm again throwing her hands to cover her face. "Why won't you talk to me anymore." Jade grumbled whimpering at the end.

Robbie felt bad suddenly. Was him not talking seriously hurting him? "Robbie, I miss you. You need to talk to us." He heard Tori say.

"Robbie." Trina patted his leg grabbing his attention. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I need you." Trina admitted barely above a whisper, but everyone heard her. Robbie looked around to see the others nodding.

"Rob." Beck tried. Robbie looked down at his hands. He hasn't heard Beck _or Trina _sound so desperate before. And he knew Beck or Jade were probably taking this the hardest. He just couldn't take the guilt anymore.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I just can't." Robbie spoke surprising the others. There was just something in his voice. At that moment Robbie hopped up from the couch, making Trina squeak, and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Beck blinked trying to muster an explanation. "What… just happened?" Beck asked trying to figure out what was wrong with Robbie. He has nothing to feel guilty about since Beck was the one who let Cat go that day, not him. It's not like Robbie is in love with her… so what is it?

"I… have no idea." Tori said putting her head in her hands in frustration. Why did Robbie just shut himself up. Yeah, it hurt to know that her best friend was suffering, but there was no reason for _him_ to feel guilty or to completely shut himself away from her and the others. _Tori_ was the one who told Danny how much she wanted Cat to be dead and gone. _Not _Robbie. So why?

"All I wanted was for him to talk to me." Jade quietly said looking down at nothing. There was no need for him to leave like that, or to apologize, unless. Jade looked up in realization widening her eyes. "You don't think he could've done something…" Jade trailed off.

"No!" Trina immediately snapped. Everyone's head turned to her and she quickly looked down at her hands fiddling with them. "He's a nice guy. He wouldn't do anything like… that." She muttered timidly since it seemed like she was defending him for a reason. Jade nodded ashamed that she even brought it up.

"Well… it does make sense." Beck said his eyebrows knitted together in an angry expression. Yeah, sure, he might be thinking crazy things since Robbie his best friend, but it didn't matter. He didn't care. All he wanted was Cat back and if it made sense that his _best friend_ did something to hurt her, then he would believe it.

"I'm going to make a sandwich!" Andre exasperated too emotionally exhausted for this. He knew it was going to turn into a fight and he didn't want to be in it.

"What do you mean it makes sense?" He heard Trina snap glaring at the wild haired boy. Andre shook his head as he went into the kitchen. See what he means? It was like he was the only one keeping him and his friends together.

Beck folded his arms scoffing. "Don't you think? He's barely said a word to us. You guys want me to open up so bad, but what about him? He's completely cut himself away from us and you can tell he feels really guilty about something. No one is that guilty without doing something wrong." Beck finished slumping into the couch with a stubborn look on his face. Jade stared down messing with the bracelet Cat gave her. Her back was to Beck, but she could almost see how mad Beck was about this. Beck did have a point. "_And _there was no reason for him to apologize and then storm out of here. So you tell me."

"But." Trina whimpered lost for words. "He has to have an explanation. I don't think he would do something bad to Cat. I don't." Trina tried to convince herself more than the others. Robbie couldn't do something like that. He _wouldn't. _

"Trina!" Tori whined. "It just makes sense. I don't think he would do something like that either, but what choice do we have?" Tori pointed out.

Trina pouted. "Trust him." She mumbled stubbornly.

"I do, it's just that what Beck said is true. He had no reason to do that." Tori finished. Andre walked in munching on a half of a sub.

"Here." Andre said holding out the other half to Tori with his mouth full of sandwich. Her stomach grumbled.

Tori smiled. "It's okay; I'm not hungry." Andre narrowed his eyebrows at her. He _just _heard her stomach rumble, and he's been with her all day and she didn't eat. Not one thing. So how can she _not _be hungry?

"Come on, Tor. Your stomach _just _grumbled, I barely ever see you eat, and you haven't eaten _all _day. Just take a tiny bite at least." As much as she wanted to, her stomach turned as she just remember the reason why she was doing this. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"No, Andre. I'm not hungry."

"Tori."

"Andre, please!"

"Just eat it."

"No!"

"Just eat it!"

"Fine!" Tori shouted angrily. She snatched the sandwich from his hands and started taking big bites angrily that way he could shut up. Andre had a dumbfounded expression on his face as he watched Tori devour the sub. Tori took one more sloppy big bite before shoving it back into his hands. "There! Happy?" Tori yelled her face red with anger. Tori whimpered clutching her flat tummy as it turned. She didn't feel too good. "Oh my god." The Latina muttered before running up the stairs covering her mouth with her hand in disgust.

"Tori!" The older Vega sister yelled wondering what was wrong with her sister. Just like Andre, she hasn't seen Tori eat a lot lately.

Jade sat up from leaning on Beck's arm as a pillow and stood up abruptly. "I'll… make sure she's okay." Jade mumbled awkwardly. As soon as she walked on the first step of the staircase she could hear Trina and Beck go at it. Jade shook her head in disappointment when Andre joined in. She honestly didn't care. Yeah, sure, it made sense and everything, but she's known Robbie for a while and he wouldn't anything bad.

Jade stepped slowly on the steps to makes sure Tori wouldn't notice Jade following her. She heard a door slam and Jade sighed underneath her breath. _'Tori. What'd you get yourself into?' _Jade rolled her eyes feeling slightly sorry for the girl she become closer with since Cat's been missing.

Jade followed Tori up the stairs and hid behind the wall as Tori walked into her bathroom. Something was wrong with Tori, she could tell. It wasn't healthy.

Not that she cares or anything like that.

Jade listened on for a little but her face turned into confusion once she heard coughing._ 'Wait a minute.' _Jade slammed the door open and there was Tori kneeled over the toilet trying to make herself, but didn't work since she hasn't eaten yet. Jade couldn't believe it. "What are you doing?" Jade asked anger evident in her voice, but she wasn't yelling. Not yet, at least.

"Um, I wasn't feeling too good." Tori lied. Jade felt so betrayed.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been doing this!" Jade yelled. Tori gulped. She's never seen Jade look so betrayed.

"For almost a month. I never puked before. I just haven't been... eating good." Jade's face got red as she took a step closer to the brunette and Tori took a step back.

"Why do you do it!" Jade yelled more angrier than before grabbing the toilet paper roll and throwing it frustratedly at Tori.

"Because..."

"Because why!"'

"Because!" Tori screamed throwing her arms down. "Because, because, BECAUSE! CAT! She's probably sitting inside her room, STARVING!" Jade stared down at her hands. Her stomach immediately dropped. She never thought of it that way. It made her sick to her stomach of the thought of Cat begging for food while she just sat here eating whatever she pleased. Jade bent over heaving into the toilet. "See?" Tori yelled still mad. "It makes me _so _sick to my freaking stomach to know that Cat is probably not eating anything and just begging for something to eat! And I just lose my appetite because who could be so sick and do that?!" Jade whipped her mouth with her sleeve noticing that her eyes were watery while Tori's angry tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Okay, I get it, but this isn't healthy."

"You think I don't know that!?" Tori screeched in Jade's face. "I'm so sorry." Tori said quietly regret written on her face. She took a couple of deep breaths not realized the tears on her face. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." Jade started. Tori immediately smiled in relief. "_If."_ Tori groaned throwing her head back. "You promise to stop this and start eating. You don't have to eat a lot, just start small. Help me find Cat and don't shut yourself up like Robbie's doing and what Beck's starting to do. You're my… friend and I don't want to lose you or anyone just because of us constantly fighting. I just want to keep everyone's friendship because that's what Cat would want. That's why I got red highlights. Because of her. I…" Jade could feel her voice crack and her eyes only grew more watery. Tori listened with a sad expression on her face. She never knew this was how she felt. "I… miss her." Jade couldn't hold it in anymore. Jade fell to her knees sobbing with Tori falling with her hugging her close.

"Aw, Jade!" Tori cried sobs filling her voice as Jade clutched onto her for dear life crying into her shoulder. "I miss her too! I promise, Jade! We'll get Cat back! I promise, I promise, I promise!" Tori finally hugged Jade crying into her shoulder as well not able to contain anything inside of her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Twenty One: It Returns<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie eyes scanned over the text message over and over again frantically. No, this couldn't be right. It just couldn't How'd they find out?<p>

_I know your secret_

~_C_

Robbie threw his phone onto his bed in anger. How'd they find out, how'd they find out, how'd they find out?

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, poor Jade and Tori. :'( And what's going on with Robbie? I'll try to update soon, but it's hard since my step dad doesn't want to give me iPod back x Well, please review. Love you guys c:**

**-xoxo c:**


	21. It Returns

**Hey, hey hey hey! I can finally respond to you guys! I know right, it's a miracle! Plus, a whole month hasn't passed since I last updated! I'm so proud of myself! ( = Oh and just so you know, I'm doing the reviews from the last two chapters, so hopefully you're not confused. Oh, and did you hear about the school shooting in Connecticut? I started crying when I found out. 20 or 22 kids not even 6 years old yet were killed just because some psycho jerk wanted to kill his mom. I just hope and pray that they are in a better place. They didn't deserve what happened to them. There was absolutely no reason why they were killed. Imagine how they're families must feel. Okay, I'm going to stop before I start crying again.**

**Thank you for the reviews to… Thing-YouLove(Who knows if Jose will turn on her or not? I do, but you'll just have to wait and see. c; And no worries, Robbie didn't do anything **_**too **_**bad. Glad you're liking it so far!), JessyRae(Aw, thank you! And she will, at some point.), CourtsxBatFan(Well, what's going on with Robbie will be answered!), ChocoMintandRock(I'm glad you're feeling better, I feel sick right now actually. I've been feeling this way since Saturday. And I'm glad it wasn't her body either!), KenzieMac(Hopefully those thugs don't find out!), PotterJay27(Oh my gosh are you serious? That's crazy!), jnsmith11(You just gave me the perfect idea for a Cat chapter! And yeah, I'm trying to put more flashbacks that each characters had with Cat. There's actually going to be a couple in this chapter.), Kiana Hunter(Aw, thank you! Are you serious about my writing doing that though? I still can't believe that! You put a big cheesy smile on my face!) Guest(Haha, I know right.), Guest(thank you!), Destiel101(Thank you! And I'm not even close to that part yet, but it'll happen.), MackenzieBATfan1(Yeah, I know. I didn't realize that until now. I love that show, but I haven't watched it in forever!), what do u need me 4(Ha, lol. Hopefully you find out a little bit in this chapter.) and iamsophie1(Thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying it!). Thank you guys so much for your kind words! I'm glad you're liking this story! When I first published it, I didn't think anyone would like it, but I guess you guys do! Hope you like this chapter! By the way, what other pairings would you like to happen other than Bat. I was thinking Tandre, TrinaxRobbie, and maybe JadexFrankie, but I don't know, you tell me. c:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter 21: It Returns**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

"_**Nana." **__I sang out hopelessly. There's nothing else for me to do except sing. __**"Na na na. Nana. I miss you. Miss you so bad. I don't forget you. Oh, it's so sad." **__I shift slightly from the position I'm in. I'm sitting on the mattress with my cheek pressed to the wall. _

"_**I hope you can hear me." **__I hope they can hear my cries for help. That they can rescue me. __**"The day, you slipped away." **__The day when my friends, family, my life slipped out of my hands. Out of my control. _

_And I was sent here to suffer. __**"Was the day, I found it. Won't be the same. Ohhh." **__I pull on a strand of my now brown hair, the red velvet washed away. I laugh darkly. I think I __**am **__my mind. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Robbie stormed into his room in a hurry. He could be there with _them _anymore. They're constant stares, begging him to talk. It was all just too much.

The guilt was eating him alive.

Just then, his phone went off. The bing for a new text message. Robbie rolled his eyes. It was probably one of the usually text messages he's been getting for the past hour since he left Tori and Trina's house. _What's wrong, Rob? Why'd you run off like that? You need to talk to us! Why don't you talk to me anymore? _Robbie wasn't even going to check the message, but he decided to just check who it was from.

'_That's weird.' _Robbie thought to himself furrowing his eyebrows. The number was blocked. Curious, Robbie opened the message. Robbie's eyes widened in shock. He almost dropped his pearphone.

"No." Robbie muttered hopelessly. This couldn't be. There was no way that someone could've found out. He didn't tell anyone.

Robbie eyes scanned over the text message over and over again. No, this couldn't be right. It just couldn't How'd they find out?

_I know your secret_

~_C_

Robbie threw his phone onto his bed in anger. How'd they find out, how'd they find out, how'd they find out?

He threw himself onto his bed clutching his pillow to his chest tears ready to fall from his eyes.

_Ding!_

Robbie jumped from his phone going off again. His shaky hand trembled as he retrieved his phone. He was so scared. What if it was _C_?

_If you don't tell them, I will. _

_You got less than 2 months._

_Better hurry. The clock is ticking._

_Not only will your secret be told, but_

_~C_

"But, what!" Robbie yelled to his phone fear evident in his voice. He could only imagine what they would do to him. What his friends would think when they found out. They would feel so betrayed.

_Ding! _Robbie's bottom lip quivered as he opened the message.

_Her life is ticking too._

_~C_

Robbie's head snapped up in realization. "Cat." Robbie whispered. "No, but she's still alive. There's no way she could die in the next two months." Robbie tried convincing himself, but then he remembered what happened that night.

* * *

><p><em>Robbie had been walking home since Rex got his eco friendly "car" destroyed. Don't ask why, Robbie didn't even know. The thing was, Rex was pants-less lying faced down next to his destroyed car. Rex was laughing though, so it was okay. <em>

_Robbie had just finished tutoring Tori for her test tomorrow. Hopefully she gets a B. He was able to see Cat's beautiful face, but the only bad thing was that she saw his secret collection of life-sized standees of her. Great, she probably thinks he's a loser and would never be his girlfriend. Robbie shook his head smiling. There was no way. She was naïve and clueless sometimes, so she would probably forget by tomorrow. _

_Bright headlights shone in his eyes as a SUV pulled over next to him. Robbie tightened his grip on his puppet and quickened his pace in fear. He remembered in a safety class in elementary that told him if a stranger pulled up next to him to just ignore them and to keep walking and if they followed you to just turn around and keep ignoring them and walk away. They'll have to drive away. But the car drove slowly next to him._

_Robbie's breath hitched in his throat. _'Okay, Robbie, just turn around and they'll have to drive away eventually.' _Robbie told himself. Just as he was about to turn on his heel, the window rolled down and the man in the passenger seat called out to him._

"_Aye, you! You the nerdy kid who always hangs out with Cat Valentine? This girl?" He asked pointed to a picture in his other hand. "Ain't your name Robbie?" Robbie's eyes scanned over the picture with a confused expression on his face. His jaw dropped. _

_It was a picture of Cat. __**His **__Cat. _

_Robbie only nodded too stunned from shock. A smug smile appeared on all the men's faces that were in the cars from his reaction. "Well, we got a deal for you." The man put the picture down smirking. Robbie gulped fearing for his life because of the situation he put himself in. "You see, our," The man pause and looked at the other man in the driver's seat. "Our boss wants us to kidnap Cat and make her suffer making her and her dad suffer because of something that they did to him." The man blinked and waved off what he just said. Robbie felt his palms sweat. _'Kidnap Cat? Why? And why are they telling me?' _"Anyways, you have to help us. I mean, it would work out for you in the end." It sounded as if the guy was really trying to convince him. There was no way that Robbie would help be part of the kidnapping of the woman he loves. No matter what he would get in return. "We'll pay you and Cat loves that one Beck guy and he loves her, but you love Cat and you think he doesn't deserve her." Robbie could feel the pang in his heart and it was true, but he didn't see where this was going. "Well, if you pretend to be the hero and 'rescue her'," The man put quotation marks with his fingers. "she would fall in love with you because you saved her from the Hell we're going to put her through. So, you in?" _

_Robbie rubbed his lips together. He was really considering this because all he wanted was for Cat to love him. "No, I'm sorry, but I couldn't."_

"_Oh, so you would rather see her with Beck rubbing it in your face that you could never have her?"_

"_No, it's just she's my friend and I couldn't lie to her." Robbie lied. He could lie to her, but the thing was he didn't want to be caught, be with these scary men, and hurt Cat._

"_Oh, come on!" The guy in the driver's seat groaned. "You know you want to, you're just scared."_

"_I am, okay!" Robbie yelled clenching his fists._

"_Whatever." A guy from the back said. "We got another guy in mind, who'll we'll threaten so bad because we don't want a scaredy cat like you. Just don't tell anyone about this." He said in a taunting tone. _

"_Or else we'll kill Cat, you, and maybe some other very important people in your life." The guy in the passenger seat said with a wicked smile on his face._

"_Just promise me one thing." Robbie started. They waited for him to continue. "Don't do this and don't hurt Cat." They all just laughed at him. Robbie gulped and trembled in fear. What did he just do?_

"_We're going to end up killing her anyways." The passenger seat guy smirked pulling out a pocket knife. Robbie's eyes widened and his heart froze. He knew exactly what was going on. _

_The man leaned over the open car widen stabbing Robbie's arm making him stagger back, but the man snatched Robbie's collar bringing closer, and the knife still in his arm. The man wickedly smiled as he dragged the small knife down the open wound making Robbie yelp out in pain. Finally, the man pulled out the knife laughing darkly._

"_Just a warning." He said bluntly. Then he held a finger to his lips a smile still present. "Shh, don't tell!" He taunted in a singsong voice. Robbie whimpered tears sliding down his cheeks as the men laughed and sped away. Robbie clutched his bleeding arm still trembling. As soon as the truck was out of view, Robbie ran as fast as he could to his house._

* * *

><p>Robbie clutched his pillow close to his as he laid his chin on it with tears falling on it. He choked out sobs guilt practically eating him alive by now. He never wanted to relive that memory again. It was already in his nightmares.<p>

_Ding!_

Robbie choked on his gasp. He only feared what _C _would say this time.

_Awwww_

_Does someone feel guilty?_

~C

Robbie sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so freaking sorry, Cat!" Robbie screamed out hoping Cat could hear him. "I'm sorry, Beck, Jade, Trina, Tori, Andre for making you guys lose your best friend! This is all my fault!"

_Ding!_

"NO!" Robbie screamed not wanting to hear from _C_ again. He read the message anyways.

**From: Trina**

_Robbie, whatever's bothering you, you can always talk to me. You know that right? You don't have to tell me, but know that you can count on me like I've been counting on you. _

_Miss the Robbie who would talk to me for no reason._

_~Treen _

Robbie threw his phone somewhere behind him and it landed with a thump. "I'm so sorry, Cat! If I would've just told! If I would've warned you!" Robbie yelled into his pillow his sobs not ceasing. "Then you would still be here." Robbie said realizing his mistake for the first time. "I'm so stupid! You would still be here." His voice sounded dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. = so now you guys know what happened! Told you it wasn't **_**really **_**bad. Okay, it is but at least he didn't help them. I was going to make this longer and go back to the gang at Tori's house, but I guess I'll just add that as a filler chapter for the next one. And guess what? It's before the Cat chapter! Oh, and it's the last Cat chapter before the bad Cat chapter happens. Yeah, be prepared to hate me. Sorry for no preview. Nothing really interesting happens and I was just so excited to upload this, so yeah. Well, don't forget to review!**

**-xoxo c:**


	22. The Way We Met

**Hey, hey, hey, hey! I finally updated! It's a miracle! The reason why is at the bottom. Thank you to CourtsxBatFan, RedheadedGodess(**Yeah, I know it's such a shame. :/And of course I'll read your story! I'll have to do it when I have time though.**), what do u need me 4, Kiana Hunter, Things-YouLove, ChocoMintandRock(**Oh my gosh, when I read your review at first I was so scared! I was just thinking 'are they really that bad? D:' And then when I read the reast I got so happy. Thank you so much! You're amazing and you're an awesome writer too! I loved the stories that you wrote in one of the reviews you left me. It was truely amazing!**), SeeIng(**Aw, sorry! The next Cat chapter will shock you though, so I hope that will be better since the Cat POVs haven't been so good. And I don't know you'll just have to wait and see? c;**), Sonia Raziella(**Hm, who knows? c: And it's okay if you haven't been keeping up, all I've been saying is that something horrible happens. Sorry it took me FOREVER to update!**), babygirlAshlee(**Aw, I'm so sorry! Here's you're update even though it's way overdue!**), jnsmith11(**No, what's it called? I wanna read it! And hm, I hope you're right!**), Kagome996, Guest1, Tye-Dye Lizard(**Oh my gosh you don't have to be sorry! I should be sorry for not updated! And yeah, sometimes it won't let me log in, weird. But yay that it finally let you! Yeah, my friend is better now, yay! And aw, I'm sorry that you're best friend moved! Haha, lol, thank you!**), and to all of you who have followed and favorited(not a word, I know :) You guys are amazing, and I hope you guys haven't lost interest because of my late updates. -.- I hate myself for it. Well, This is a long chapter, hope you like it! c:**

**The Clues of Caterina Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Way We Met**

**Cat's POV**

_"Come on, come on, please work." I beg to my phone that I was desperately trying to turn on. I'm sitting on the bathroom floor with my legs crossed and clutching my phone in my hands. I just need to see something. Even for just a minute._

_The pink pear shaped phone turns on. Yes! It's very low battery, but that's okay. I just need to smile. I go into my photos sliding the screen as I look at each picture for a few seconds just admiring them. Admiring my old life. Pictures of Jade, Tori, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Trina, Frankie, my mom, my dad, my cousins, aunts, uncles, Sikowitz, even Rex, pass by as my finger slides each photo to see the next one._

_Memories flood into my mind and I absentmindedly smile remembering things about them. Jade and Tori fighting, Rex messing with everyone, Robbie singing about broken glass, Frankie doing something stupid, hanging out in Beck's RV, acting in plays that Sikowitz wrote, singing with Andre. I laugh a little and a tear slips from my eye and down my cheek._

_I miss them, a lot._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**"I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you. Oh, it's so sad."**_

Jade sang out sadly laying on Tori's couch with her legs resting on Beck's lap. He didn't seem to mind because he was too busy on his phone editing a picture of him hugging Cat. Tori and Trina were doing something on one of their laptops together and Andre was finishing up a song him, her, and Tori wrote, playing a few keys on Tori's piano every once in a while. They were all still thinking about when Robbie stormed out of the house a few hours ago. "_**I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly."** _Beck shifted uncomfortably his eyes darting away from his phone to Jade then back to his phone quickly. Jade noticed, but decided to not to say anything and continued on singing to herself._ **"The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same. Oh."**_

She sighed out laying her head back. Singing was the only way she could let her feelings out without falling apart in front of people, but she could feel herself falling apart anyways. **_"I had my wake up, won't you wake up. I keep asking why. I can't take it. It wasn't faking. It happened you passed by. Now you're gone, now you go, somewhere I can't bring you back."_**

"Hey, Jade?" Tori called out to the goth who was singing under her breath. She turned her attention away from the webpage her and Trina were on, that had all the cellars in the Los Angeles area listed, and put her attention on Jade. Jade looked up at Tori as if telling her to go on. "How did you and Cat met and become best friends?" The question had been bugging her for a while now. Trina, Beck, and Andre all looked away from what they were doing and at the two girls because they really wanted to know as well.

Jade looked up in thought with a small smile on her face. "It's kind of a funny story." Jade let out a small laugh as the memory flashed through her mind. "We hated each other at first." Tori blinked with a smile on her face as well not able to imagine Cat hating someone, especially Jade. "I guess you could say it was me who was being a jerk and messed with her, so she got back at me."

"Yeah, you were!" Beck called out recalling that day when Cat told him about her plan and was talking about what this one mean girl did to her. "I was absent the next day and then when I came back, you guys were talking and laughing and stuff."

"Well, how about I tell you what happened?" Jade asked sarcastically. Beck nodded with a smile and listened on as Jade went into detail.

_Seven year old Jade West stomped into the classroom angrily. She was still mad about her father moving her and her mother across the city over the summer just because of his stupid job. She certainly didn't want to be at this new school; all she wanted to do was sit at home and play with her favorite hammer._

_The classroom was still empty with her and three other kids since it was still early and class hasn't started. Jade groaned folding her arms over her chest and pouted stubbornly, wishing that she hadn't left all her old friends and victims. Now she had to make new ones and that was too much work._

_A girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes who was sitting at a desk swinging her legs happily caught the seven year old's attention. Jade smirked to herself and stomped over to the girl with an angry expression on her face and her arms still folded. She slammed her hands on the desk grabbing the girl's attention._

_The girl jumped and then blinked up at Jade. A smile grew on her face and she waved at Jade. "Hi!" The girl shouted happily. Jade narrowed her eyes at her making the girl's smile disappear. "Hi?" She said unsurely._

_"You're in my seat." Jade growled at the small girl. The girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

_"No, I was here first." She said shaking her head from side to side. Jade let out a laugh._

_She slammed her hands on the desk again making the girl whimper. "I don't care if you were here first! You're. In. My. Seat!" Jade shouted in her face._

_The girl pouted glaring at her. She stood up from the chair, but didn't walk away. This infuriated Jade. "Well, I don't see you're name on it!" She raised her voice waving her arms around for emphasis._

_Jade growled pulling out her black sharpie from her back pocket. She scribbled something on the table and pointed at it. "See what it says? It says 'Jade's'." She explained it like she was talking to a baby._

_The girl scoffed. "You forgot the apostrophe." The girl pointed out not budging._

_Jade rolled her eyes and angrily added the apostrophe between the 'e' and 's'. "There! Happy?" The girl sucked in a breath angrily before stomping off, with the skirt of her dress whipping around while she moved, and sat in another seat. Jade smiled sitting in the desk that they were fighting about feeling like she accomplished enough for the day._

_._

_Jade was talking to two girls and a boy at recess when the girl from earlier stomped up to her with a tanned boy next to her. Jade paid no attention to them and continued talking to the three kids she was talking to until the girl snatched her arm and began scribbling something on it. Jade was taken aback. She widened her eyes in horror looking over at the kids she was talking to. "What is she doing?" Jade shouted as the girl kept on writing something with a light blue sharpie and a concentrated look on her face._

_The three kids started laughing. "I don't know, she's a freak." A girl snickered._

_"She is not! Shut up, Melanie!" The tanned boy snapped throwing his fists down. Finally the girl pulled away from Jade's arm clicking the top back on the marker and giving it to the boy next to her. Jade snatched her arm and read what was on it._

**_Cat's Best Friend ( :_**

_Jade blinked. "I am not!" She shouted, but when she looked up the girl, Cat, and the boy were already walking away laughing about something._

_._

_Jade was walking around the playground at recess when she saw something that made her stomach turn. She saw a few girls and picking on Cat and Cat looked like she was close to tears. Jade looked down at her arm. The blue writing was faded, but it was still readable. "Cat's best friend." She said to herself. Jade shook her head and stomped over to the group of kids that were messing with Cat. "Hey!" Jade shouted standing on a table grabbing all of their attention. "Do you guys want to wake up breathing through a tube?"_

_"NO!" They all shouted. Cat just walked backwards sliding her back down a tree and watching Jade with pleading eyes._

_"Then I think you all should go." Jade growled with a dangerous glare on her face. The kids all ran in different direction and all that was left was her and Cat. Jade hopped off the table and sat down next to Cat with her back against the tree._

_Cat pouted hugging her knees to her chest. "Beck isn't here today. Whenever he's not here, they always bother me." Jade had no idea who Beck was, but it really didn't make her any happier about those kids messing with Cat. "Why'd you tell them to leave anyways?" Cat asked quietly staring straight ahead of her instead of looking at Jade._

_Jade blinked. Why did she tell them to leave? "I'm your best friend, right?" Cat lifted her head. "Look, whenever Blake-"_

_"Beck."_

_"Beck isn't at school, I'll play with you at recess and we can always be together in class." Cat smiled finally looking at Jade._

_"Pinky promise?" She said holding out her pinky. Jade looked down and linked their pinkies together. "Yay!" Cat squealed wrapping her arms around Jade. Jade didn't usually like people hugging her, but she hugged Cat back anyways._

"Aww! That was so nice of you!" Tori exclaimed loving the part where Jade defended Cat and then made that promise with her.

"Yeah, how do you get 'Beck' and 'Blake' mixed up?" Beck joked. Jade shrugged her shoulders smiling. "I mean come on! How did you not know who I was? I was the cute boy next to her when she was writing on your arm!"

"Shut up!" Jade laughed throwing a pillow at him.

Beck threw the pillow back at her hitting her in the face. "So, is that why you and her were laughing and swinging on the swings when I came back on the next?" Beck asked in all seriousness.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, the plan was to just hang out with her at recess when you weren't there, but I thought you weren't there again. So, she took me with her to the swings and then you came all worried about her and yelling that you were looking for her everywhere." Jade laughs making Trina, Tori, and Andre chuckle to themselves. "But I think she was making a plan, so all three of us could be friends." Beck nodded his head shrugging. She was the one who brought Andre and Robbie to their group.

Trina typed something into her laptop and pointed at something in the screen making Tori's jaw dropped. "So how did you and Andre meet Cat." Trina asked motioning to Beck and Andre.

Beck looked up in wonder. How did him and Cat meet? They've known each other for as long as he could remember. "Oh yeah! I was just moving into my new house after my family and I left Canada and these tall guys were messing with Cat." Beck said remembering. Trina, Tori, Jade, and Andre exchanged a few looks and then turned back to Beck.

_Five year old Beck walked into his new home with his stuffed frog underneath his arm. He loved his new home! It was nice, big, and roomy. He couldn't wait to get his old stuff into his new house. He was just about to go upstairs and choose a room before his two older brothers and little sister beat him to it, but he heard a little girl shouting outside. "Give him back to me!" Laughing was heard._

_"Here, you stay here." Beck told his frog sitting him on top of some boxes. Little Beck made sure his toy was okay before marching outside to see what all the yelling and laughing was about. He saw a really pretty girl, who looked about his age, with brown hair and big brown eyes hopping up and down trying to grab a stuffed giraffe from three boys who were towering over her._

_"Give Mr. Longneck back!" She yelled and Beck could see the tears in her eyes which made the three guys chuckle darkly._

_"Aw, is wittle Cat gwonna cwy?" One boy taunted in a baby voice._

_She pouted throwing her arms down. "Just give him back and leave me alone." She murmured looking at her feet._

_Beck stomped over to them standing in front of her. "Give her her toy back and go away! She said to leave her alone!"_

_"Aw, look at him trying to play hero." One boy said._

_"Why don't you shut up, kid?" One boy laughed pushing Beck and throwing him to the ground at the girl's feet. She looked down at him sadly with a tear sliding down her cheek._

_"HEY!" Some guy yelled in another direction making Beck, the girl, and those bullies turn to see who it was. Beck smiled seeing it was his oldest brother who yelled and his second oldest brother stomping over to them. They were older and taller then the boys who were messing with the girl and him. Well his second oldest brother was probably the same age, 13, but taller._

_His oldest brother snatched the giraffe from one of the guy's hands handing it to the girl. She mumbled a quick thank you and his second oldest brother pushed the boy to the ground who pushed Beck. Beck hopped up folding his arms over his chest._

_"You guys better leave or else." His oldest brother threatened making the already scared boys run away quickly. "You guys okay?" He asked Beck and the girl. Beck and the girl nodded._

_"Good, now I'm going to beat you and get the best room!" His second oldest brother told his oldest brother running away._

_"Hey!" He chased after him. The girl giggled._

_"Hey, I'm Beck!" Beck waved at the girl._

_The girl's face brightened up with a smile. "Hi, I'm Cat. Thank you for trying to defend me." She thanked him hugging her stuffed giraffe._

_"Cool giraffe. Wanna be best friends and come play with my froggie?" He asked her._

_She giggled and nodded. "Kay kay!" She squealed and ran with him into his house._

"Haha, wait, so you had a stuffed frog?" Andre teased laughing his butt off.

Beck groaned throwing a pillow at him. "I was five years old! I bet you had a stuffed animal as a favorite toy too!" Andre nodded knowing that he still had his stuffed animal from his childhood like Cat.

"My favorite toy was a hammer." Jade smirked and Andre widened his eyes at her throwing the pillow back at Beck.

"Anyways..." Andre mumbled shaking his head at Jade. "When I first met Cat she punched this guy in the face for picking on me." Everyone widened their eyes not able to imagine Cat punching anyone in the face. Tori then touched her nose remembering when Cat punched her.

_"Who cares if I love music? Give me back my keyboard!" Thirteen year old Andre yelled hopping up and down trying to get his keyboard from an eighth grader._

_"No way, Music Boy!" The tall eighth grader boasted stepping on his tip toes so the keyboard was unreachable for the seventh grader._

_A girl with straight brown hair stood in front of Andre with her arm folded over her chest. Andre rolled his eyes. Probably just another sixth grader. "Hey! Leave this kid alone!" The girl shouted._

_"Or what?" The eighth grader laughed in her face._

_"Or this!" Andre's eyes widened as he watched her fist connect with his right cheek. Bystanders gasped or covered their mouths with their hands in shock._

_"Okay, okay, Cat! Here!" The eighth grader handed her the keyboard and walked away cupping his swollen right cheek._

_"Thank you, bye!" She chirped waving her hand. She then spun around and dropped the keyboard into Andre's arms. "Hi, I'm Cat! Wanna meet my two best friends in the whole world?" She exclaimed happily._

_Andre blinked. He had nothing else to do since class wasn't suppose to start until ten minutes. "Sure, I guess. I'm Andre."_

_"Kay kay!" She squealed grabbing his hand and pulling him somewhere. She stopped in front of a tanned boy with jet black helmet hair and a girl with long light brown hair and purple and electric blue highlights. Were these her best friends? "Hey, Jade and Beck, this is Andre." Cat waved and then motioned to Andre. Andre waved nervously._

_Jade walked up to him. "You a sixth grader?" She asked with a blank expression on her face._

_"No, seventh." Andre choked on his words from the dangerous stare she was giving him._

_Beck smiled. "You're in the same grade as us. What's your first class?" He asked politely._

_"Shut up, Beck." Jade waved him off. "You play the keyboard?" She asked Andre motioning to the keyboard in his hands. Oh, great. Not another person who would shun him just because he loved the performing arts._

_"Yeah, I can play a lot of different instruments too." Andre answered truthfully._

_Jade smiled. "He's cool."_

_"You see, we love acting, drawing, singing, making music and because of that we're "lame"." Beck explained putting quotation marks around lame._

_Andre furrowed his eyebrows. "That's so stupid."_

_"Tell me about it." Cat murmured with the roll f her eyes. Andre smiled._

_"Well, looks like I'm hanging out with you guys."_

"How did Robbie meet Cat?" Trina asked. Tori widened her eyes pointing at the screen. "Oh my gosh." Trina whispered looking at Tori.

Andre, Jade, and Beck wanted to know what they were obsessing about, but Trina and Tori were going to tell them eventually. "Ooh." Andre winced remembering what Cat did to those guys. "Kind of the same thing that happened to me. When we got into eighth grade, we," Andre motioned to him, Beck, and Jade. "were looking for Cat and these guys were throwing Robbie's puppet, Rex, around and out of his reach. He was jumping up and down trying to get it, and Cat told them to leave him alone and give him his puppet back. Robbie yelled that it wasn't a puppet and Cat gave him a weird look. Those guys didn't listen so she..." Andre trailed off looking down at his hands.

Beck swallowed hard wincing recalling that morning during school. "She kicked them where no guy wants to be kicked." Jade started laughing while Trina and Tori winced. "It's not funny, Jade. Then she introduced him to us."

"Okay, enough of story time. I think we found the cellar that they're keeping Cat in!" Tori exclaimed having the laptop in her lap. Jade, Andre, and Beck widened their eyes looking at Trina to see if she was telling the truth. She slowly nodded her head. It was unbelievable.

Tori showed them the location. "That's in the woods just outside of LA."Jade said looking up at the Vega sisters.

Tori nodded. "Okay, so here's the plan. Our dad has an RV because he was going to take all of us on a trip before Cat went missing and then you know what happened. We could take it to the woods, me, you, Trina, and Andre, and then-"

"Hey! I want to go on Mission: Rescue Cat!" Beck shouted not understanding why he had to stay. Cat was his girl. He had every reason to go.

"I know!" Trina shouted as well. "Someone needs to stay and watch Robbie and you know that you are the only one he'll talk to right now. You need to find out what's wrong and we need to have a guy with us."

Beck sighed knowing that this was true and that this had to be done.

"But we can't tell your dad though." Andre pointed out. "He would get the police involve and by the time they have it figured, those kidnappers would have already left the cellar with Cat with them."

"I know, I was just about to say that." Tori said rolling her eyes. "So, sounds like a plan?"

Jade and the others nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Jade hoped and prayed this would turn out right.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Twenty Three: This Isn't Me<strong>

I heard my door slam open as I look down at my bloody knuckles and the broken glass surrounding me. The bathroom door swings open and there's Danny panting for air.

He stares at me in shock. I break eye contact with him and look down at my hands with blood on them. "What the hell, Cat?" He screeches waving his arm around.

I jump up standing on my feet and a piece of broken glass cuts my leg in the process. "What do you mean 'what the hell, Cat'!" I yell at his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch, what's wrong with Cat? Guess what? I already the next chapter written so... all you have to do is review, I write the chapter after and I update! YAY! I was writing the whole time I was gone, that's a lie, but I tried and now I have chapters finished! Yay! I can finally, hopefully, update faster! I'm proud of myself! Just know that things are going on right now, so it might be hard, but I haven't given up on you guys! c':<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	23. This Isn't Me

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm so freaking sorry! I accidentally uploaded chapter 24 instead of chapter 23! I was so confused by your guys' reviews because I was just thinking 'wait doesn't that happen in the next chapter?' So since my dumb self uploaded the wrong chapter you guys get two! Ps. these reviews are from chapter 22 if that makes any sense.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Kagome996, Guest, RazMaster, Kiana Hunter, what do u need me 4, Bella Swan Cullen Marie, ChocoMintandRock, , Things-YouLove(<strong>Hmm, who knows? c:**), jnsmith11(**Maybe you're right, who knows? And I don't know, maybe, I haven't really decided if I was going to put his brothers more than just mentioned, though. Hopefully I will. And hey, who said Cat was going to get rescued? Maybe she'll rescue herself? Or the killer's plan will go right? But, yeah, there's a sequel. c:**), CourtsxBatFan, teggy(**Aww, thank you and love you too!**), and Guest. You guys are so freaking awesome! Well, here goes the next chapter... o:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Three: This Isn't Me**

_Trina stood outside her house staring at the RV in her backyard. This was it. This was the moment where they would risk their lives going to some cellar that they didn't know what would await them once they snuck in. This was when they'd risk their lives to save Cat's. Trina sighed and left her thoughts once Tori ran outside and stood next to her. "You told Dad?" Trina whispered barely audible. _

_Tori wasn't sure if she even heard right, but she nodded her head anyways. "Yep, I told Dad that me, you, Jade, and Andre were taking a trip to the beach to take our minds off things." Trina nodded hesitantly. Tori knew that Trina wasn't sure about this because honestly, she wasn't either. But she had to do this in order to have her best fiend back. _

"_Alright are we ready?" Andre asked with Jade walking besides him. The sisters nodded their heads throwing the keys at him so he could drive. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

My phone died yesterday. I was in the middle of looking at a picture of Beck's head on my shoulder and me smiling with my red hair and then it died. The picture was just of our faces. I remember that moment so clearly. I was trying to take a picture of myself for theSlap and then he came out of nowhere jumping into the picture and sticking out his tongue. I yelled at him for ruining my picture, but all he did was laugh and hug me tight until I would stop yelling and screaming for him to let me go. I used to laugh about it, but looking at it last night along with all the other pictures made me cry uncontrollably.

I miss them so much, it's not even funny.

I stand up to go to the bathroom and clean up my face. It's so weird seeing my brown hair. I'm just so used to having red velvet hair because it makes me happy. The second I see myself in the mirror, I scream taking a step back and slip on the towel that's lying on the floor. "That was _not _me." I say out loud to myself. That broken girl in the mirror was _not _me.

Before I can think my hands are trembling and I'm shaking, my anxiety is kicking in. When I looked into the mirror, I saw a girl with puffy, tearstained cheeks, bloodshot eyes, brown hair, bags underneath her eyes, and she just looked so sad and _broken. _That's not me. I'm usually happy and, well, _not _broken.

I pick myself up dusting myself off and stand in front of the sink again, but I close my eyes this time. Slowly I open them looking into the mirror. The same girl is there. I shake my head my hands on either side of my head. I feel anger build up in me. This isn't me, this isn't me.

"This isn't me!" I scream and the next thing I know, my fist is connecting with the mirror, a loud shatter is heard, and shards of glass go everything. I scream out in pain falling to the ground panting. My reflection is in the little shards of broken glass around me reminding me of the broken girl I've become. I whimper kicking them away and scooting backwards until I'm sitting with my back against the bathtub. I find myself hugging my knees to my chest and sobbing into them. Blood is spluttering from my bleeding knuckles and it hurts _so _bad, but I don't care.

This place is changing me! They kidnapped me, insulted me, threatened me, scared me, broke me. Why? Why me? I don't want to be here! I never did anything bad to put myself in this position! Where I'm crying, trembling, and hugging my knees to my chest just wanting to die. I want to die! I want this suffering to just end! I want to get out of this place and be free! I had my chance, but I blew it by listening to Danny's conversation with that one girl.

If I would've just left right away instead of snooping around, I would be home in Beck's arms. I would be happy, safe, and my heart wouldn't be breaking. I can feel the pain in my chest. I finally stop sobbing wiping away the tears, but I don't move.

I stare into space with empty eyes. I sniffle every once in a while, but nothing takes away the empty broken feeling I feel inside my heart. What am I supposed to do? I can't break out of here because they'll catch me. I can't call my friends or use my phone because it's dead. There's no way for me to end this suffering. Unless… my eyes trail over the broken glass all around me. What if I… no. I push the thought out of my head.

I am not going to kill myself, no matter how much I want to die already. I hear my door slam open as I look down at my bloody knuckles and the broken glass surrounding me. I let out a small laugh remember Robbie's song about broken glass. The bathroom door swings open and there's Danny panting for air.

He stares at me in shock. I break eye contact with him and look down at my hands with blood on them. "What the hell, Cat?" He screeches waving his arm around.

I jump up standing on my feet and a piece of broken glass cuts my leg in the process. "What do you mean 'what the hell, Cat'!" I yell at his face. He stammers back lost for words. Good. "You know how much I'm suffering and yet you do nothing about it!" I want to yell and scream at him about how he promised me he would get me out of here, but I don't. It takes everything in me not to, but I don't.

He closes the door taking in deep breaths before he speaks. "Look, Cat." He says grabbing my hand. My eyebrows knit together in anger. "You know I'm going to get you out of here."

"WHEN?" I scream snatching my hand out of his hold and folding my arms over my chest. He keeps saying that, but he never does.

"Cat,"

"NO! Don't Cat me! You keep telling me you're 'gonna get me out of here', but you never do!" I yell. Hot angry tears splutter from my eyes, but I don't let them fall. "You never do." It comes out desperate and hopeless. I meant to yell and scream at him, but the next thing I know I'm falling into his arms sobbing into his chest. His arms wrap around me and we both fall to the ground with his back against the door. He's patting my back whispering a couple of 'shhs' here and there, but my crying doesn't cease. It's like all my anger that I've been keeping inside just comes out in choking sobs. "I just want to go home." I murmur.

"I know you do."

"Then help me! You keep saying that you will, but you-"

"Cat, just listen to me." He sighs and I nod my head even though he can't see me. "I have to do something, that I don't want to do."

"Then just don't do it or do it, I don't care!" I yell not understanding why he's making a big deal about what he has to do.

Danny holds me closer to his chest and my tears fall harder. This is something he used to do when we were dating, and what Beck would do when I was upset. I need to be held tight. "Cat, I have to do it so I won't suspected of helping you escape."

That makes sense. "Oh." I whisper. It doesn't stop me from wondering about what he has to do that's so bad. Is it something he has to do to me? It probably is. I shiver at all the options that pop into my mind. My life has changed so much in these last four months. "Is it going to happen soon?" I ask out loud.

"Yeah, really soon." I sigh at his response. I just hope it isn't too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Twenty Four: Road Trip?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, well you three go look for stuff and try to sneak inside, while I look around this stupid building." Jade said stomping off.<p>

"Jade, you can't be alone; it's dangerous." Andre warned.

"Plus, you're better at sneaking into places!" Trina added, but the stubborn girl didn't budge.

"Jade!" Andre called out, but she just waved him off and continued her journey to the back. "I guess we'll do without her." Andre sighed as Tori tugged on his arm needing someone to calm herself down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

Trina smiled. "Aw." Tori was about to turn around and yell at her because she didn't want Andre to think that she liked him, even though she did, but she decided against it. Trina skipped ahead of them noticing that the door was open. Weird. "Guys." She called to her sister and Andre in a hushed tone. "The door's open." Tori and Andre shared a look and were about to run for it until Trina put her finger to her lips and tiptoed into the open doorway.

"Do you think she's okay?" Tori asked with wide eyes. Andre had deer eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders not sure. "I-I don't know." Tori fidgeted nervously praying that her sister was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, this chapter kinda sucked. The next chapter should be better. I hope. Please review! <strong>

**-xoxo smiley face!**


	24. Road Trip

**I know this is the same chapter from yesterday. Read the chapter before this one because I accidentally uploaded the wrong one. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

_I open my eyes finding myself laying on the mattress. What happened yesterday? A sharp pain shoots through my thigh and my knuckles. I sit up looking at them. They're bandaged._

_I blink my eyes in confusion._

_Then the events from yesterday flash through my mind. Screaming, punching the mirror, glass going everywhere, me being so mad, Danny yelling at me, me crying. Oh, right. But wasn't I crying in Danny's arms?_

_I probably fell asleep and he carried me to my bed and bandaged my cuts. Why's he being nice to me all of the sudden?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Andre parked the RV making sure it wasn't visible through all the trees. Trina sat up from her nap just waking up. "We're here?" Tori groaned running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Yeah." She said groggily. Unlike Trina, she couldn't sleep. Fear was building up inside of her and driving her crazy. Who knows what could be waiting for them?

Trina blinked looking at their surroundings through the windows. They weren't bullet proof and tinted like Beck's. "What? But all I see is trees." Trina knew that it was obvious and maybe she was still a little hazy from sleeping the whole time, but she knew that trees were not the cellar.

Andre rolled his tired eyes. "Duh, we can't be seen by them, so I have to park away from the cellar. Wake up, Jade." He ordered seeing Jade was sprawled out on the couch. That girl could sleep through anything.

Tori rolled her eyes grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Jade's face. "Yo, Jade!" Jade snapped up glaring at the Latina.

"Never throw a pillow at me!" She growled. Tori threw her arms up in surrender not really caring. Her mind was in another place. Like, was this really a good idea? And was Cat even there? Did they already kill her? Tori hoped they didn't. "Wait, we're here?" Jade asked wide awake now. The others didn't know it, but she was terrified. Not even for the right reasons though. She wasn't scared that she could be killed, or that there were dangerous criminals there.

She was scared that this could be the wrong place, or worse, they already killed Cat. "Yeah." Andre murmured pulling her away from her thoughts. "We should go there now." The girls nodded their heads following Andre out the RV.

"Aw, I don't want to walk!" Trina whined making the other three groan loudly. She didn't want to annoy them, well not intentionally, she just wanted to get their minds off this top secret mission, so they wouldn't feel so tense. It was working.

Jade pushed Trina slightly. "Well, suck it up." She demanded sharply.

After a good ten minutes of pure silence, the only sounds of their shoes squishing on the moist ground, Trina decided to let her mind speak. "I wonder what Robbie's doing." She wondered out loud making Tori turn her.

"Me too." She mumbled.

Jade sighed. "Considering what happened yesterday, he's probably bawling his eyes out and feeling sorry about himself about something he didn't even do." Jade said harshly.

Andre rolled his eyes. "So what if he is, you don't have to be so harsh about it." Jade sighed mumbling a sorry, but no one heard her. She didn't want them to hear her apologize anyways. An old building came into view.

Tori sucked in a breath. "This is it, right?" Andre nodded his head.

"Okay, well you three go look for stuff and try to sneak inside, while I look around this stupid building." Jade said stomping off.

"Jade, you can't be alone; it's dangerous." Andre warned.

"Plus, you're better at sneaking into places!" Trina added, but the stubborn girl didn't budge.

"Jade!" Andre called out, but she just waved him off and continued her journey to the back. "I guess we'll do without her." Andre sighed as Tori tugged on his arm needing someone to calm herself down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

Trina smiled. "Aw." Tori was about to turn around and yell at her because she didn't want Andre to think that she liked him, even though she did, but she decided against it. Trina skipped ahead of them noticing that the door was open. Weird. "Guys." She called to her sister and Andre in a hushed tone. "The door's open." Tori and Andre shared a look and were about to run for it until Trina put her finger to her lips and tiptoed into the open doorway.

"Do you think she's okay?" Tori asked with wide eyes. Andre had deer eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders not sure. "I-I don't know." Tori fidgeted nervously praying that her sister was okay. Yeah, sure, she was a pain at times, but Trina was her sister for crying out loud and she's grown to love her. Finally, Trina poked her head through the doorway with a sneaky smile on her face. She motioned them to come on.

Tori and Andre hurriedly made their way over to her careful not to make any noise. "The floors echo, but as long as we're quiet we should be good." Trina whispered as they walked down the long hallway with doors on either side of the two walls.

"Which door do you think she's behind?" Tori whispered. She couldn't believe that they were actually in. This was so going to work.

"I don't know, we just have to be careful." Andre whispered back.

A throat clearing behind them made them stop in their tracks. Both Trina and Tori whimpered as Andre froze. "Well, hello." They just hoped Jade was okay.

* * *

><p>Jade kneeled down looking through yet another window. So far, she's seen a bathroom, kitchen, a group of those guys, but still no Cat. It was just some stupid empty room. Jade growled out in frustration. No one understood anything. Not about how much she felt like crying. Not about how much she wanted to be held in someone's arms whispering sweet nothings in her eyes. Not about how much she wants Cat back. Not about how much she was tired of being the strong one in the group when she was probably the one who was breaking the most. No one understood and she wasn't going to let anyone know how much this was eating her alive.<p>

Jade scooted over to the next window. What was in there was what made her heart stop. "Cat?" Jade's voice quivered her eyes wide like saucers. She pressed her hand against the glass. The girl in there was just sitting on a dirty mattress, staring at her bandaged hand. She had brown hair and her cheeks were puffy. As if she had been crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun, dun. O: Is it Cat? You tell me in the reviews! C:<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	25. He Knew

**FINALLY I CAME BACK! Ahh, I don't know why it took me forever. Like, I was on a roll and then poof the streak was over. Stupid step dad not letting me go on the computer. Oh and I got my iPod taken away for good for getting into arguments with my step dad. He starts them though. o: I talked to my mom and got my feeelings out and she talked to him, so maybe things will be better? I'm not getting my hopes up because everytime I do, things just always get worse, but school is awesome! I dunno why but I felt like writing and this came out. O: And because of my dumbself uploading the wrong chapter these are going to be a lot of reviews! (Yay!) Thank you to what do u need me 4, Destiel101,** **ChocoMintandRock(**OMG *Dances with you* YAY,MARIA! I'm so glad you're getting starting with you're writting! AH! I'm so happy, you don't even know! And, hm, you'll find out next chapter because it's already written!**)**,** Aaerial15(** Wait, when you say the shit has hit the fan, is that a good thing? Sorry, I'm slow and I'm just wondering, so yeah. And thank you!**)**,** KindHeartedWriter, CourtsxBatFan, Kiana Hunter(** Well, here's your next update! And I'm sorry!**)**,** jnsmith11(** Oh my gosh! Am I making it that obvious?! I wonder what you think it is though... lol and you'll see!**)**,** LightThanWhite(** There's such thing as lighter than white? LOL I'm totally kidding! Well, guess what? I love you! Did you really read like 23 chapter in 30 minutes? That's so incredible! You're words just made me squeal like a little girl! Haha, and yeah that's where I got the whole C thing from. I watched a couple of episodes of PLL like last year and I really liked that show. It's SO good, but I'm so behind. I don't think I'll every catch up. Danny dressed up as Cat? I literally started dying with laughter! Haha, I never thought of that! Thank you so much you're so freaking amazing and hmm maybe I might steal that Danny thing. (; No, I'm just kidding that would make everyone so mad!**)**,** Things-YouLove**,** humanusscriptor, Tye-Dye Lizard(** Aw, I hope you're feeling better. I actually missed school yesterday because I was so sick. Still am! And I seriously did try to update so you wouldn't be bored, but it didn't work out too good. Haha you lost me at marziepan! But I actually do know who PewDiePie is! Haha, his Cleverbot chats. Oh my gosh! I was talking to Cleverbot with my friend and he/she's a freaking stalker! It kept asking me where do I live and I said in a house and he asked where's your house and I said in a city and we just kept going like that until finally he said he lived in *same state I live in* Me and my friend were so creeped out! Oh I just sidetracked oops. Well, thank you!**)**,** ohsnapitzlena(** Aww! Thank you for reading it in all whole entire night! That means so much to me! And believe me, it's tortore just writing this and doing these things to Cat! I'm not good at suspense either!**)**,** and justheretoreadandreviewlalal a. Dang, thank you guys SO FREAKING MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE SO FUDGING AMAZING! So many of you guys followed and favorited! It's just unbelievable. I FLUFFING LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**Oh... and you're going to hate me for this chapter. It's because... well, you'll see why. Nothing "bad" happens in this chapter, but, ugh the suspense is even killing me. Lol! I just wish I could just delete everything and give Cat to the gang already and say and they lived happily ever after! But I can't because my stupid mind has to make everything difficult. -.- Well, let's see what you all think! c:**

**Oh... and I'm too lazy to read it over because I'm just so excited to update already. You guys deserve it, so I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes. Now... ON TO THE CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

_I sigh. I'm just sitting here staring at my bandaged hand. What's the point of anything anymore? It's not like I'm ever going to leave here. I'm alone._

_There's nothing I can do._

_I bet you Beck and Jade are back together. Robbie is trying to get Trina with him. Tori and Andre are sitting at her piano making out. Frankie, my mommy, and my daddy are probably vacationing somewhere amazing. _

_They've forgotten about me. _

_They don't care anymore._

_They probably never did._

_No one ever did._

"_Cat?" I hear after the door scraps against the floor. I was a little scared that it was gong to be one of those thugs, but I wouldn't care if it was. It's that one blonde girl who always gives me food. I think her name is Haley. She sets the plate in front of me. The same old thing like always is on it. A sandwich and a water bottle. Hey, this time it's peanut butter and jelly. _

_That's a first. "What's wrong?" She says after I laid down on my side hugging my knees to my chest with my back to her. I wanted to hide my tears, then I think about her question. I want to laugh. What isn't wrong?_

"_Everything." She gives me this expression, like, 'really, you can tell me more than that.' " I groan laying on my back. "I want to get out of here." I say it like it wasn't really important. But it was, it meant more than anything to me. _

"_I know you do and maybe you will. Metaphorically or physically.." Metaphorically? Doesn't that mean that I die and I'm free from this world?_

"_Everyone probably forgot about me though."_

"_Don't say that!" She snaps at me. I haven't heard that kind of emotion from someone in a long time. "Almost everyday I see your mom or your brother on the news crying for your return, and your dad fighting tears, and then one of your friends, teachers, and even students either cry or walk away angrily or sadly trying to get away from the press. Everyone misses you." _

_I grumble and lay back on my side. "I bet you they just fake it." _

_She sighs and then sits on the bed. "What am I going to do with you? You know we have some intruders inside here?" She asks me trying to move on. _

_It's always like this. Wait, what? Intruders? I sit up in shock immediately. "What? We do?" I ask completely shocked. A high pitched girlish scream, that makes me gasp, answers my question. As far as I know, Haley and me are the only girls. Is it just me, or did that scream sound a lot like Tori's?_

_No, no, no. It couldn't have been. Just my crazy mind imagining things. I keep thinking about the small unbreakable window in the corner of the room. Maybe if something crazy happens, I could throw something at it and escape. I wonder if I could fit through it. _

_I look over to it and something flies past it. I yelp and jump back. It looked like someone hurried up to hide behind the wall out of the window's view. "What?" Haley asks concern evident in her voice. I don't know about her face because I can't look away from the window._

"_Something flew past the window." I stutter. _

"_How did it look like?"_

_I think about it. "It looked like long black and red wavy hair." She looks at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am losing my mind._

"_I didn't see anything like that." Then she checks her phone because the ringer goes off. "Aw, man! I have to go! I'll talk to you later." Then she rushed out of the room slamming the door shut. Great, I'm alone again. _

_I know this is probably the stupidest thing ever to do, especially in thriller movies, but I make my way over to the window careful to not make a sound. I crouch down just staring outside curious as to what that was. Oh, I really miss breathing fresh air. The only air in here is stale and stuffy. _

"_Cat?" A voice calls out frightening me. I fall backwards from my heart jumping out of my chest. It's coming from outside. H-how do t-they know my n-name?_

_I look out the window again. No, no. It couldn't be. It's just my eyes and mind playing tricks on me. It couldn't be. "Is it really you?" I squeak out. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Thank you, Mrs. Shapiro." Beck thanks as he walks into the Shapiro household. Yesterday Andre, Tori, Trina, and Jade left and he promised he at least take care of Robbie, so here he was as much as he just wanted to lay underneath his covers and feel sorry for himself.

Mrs. Shapiro smiled kindly with a nod, but those bags underneath her eyes told him that she wasn't as happy as she was presenting herself. "No, thank you." A sigh. "Hopefully you can get Robbie to talk to you." Beck makes an o shape with his lips in realization. Robbie was the reason for her tired and sad eyes and messy hair.

Robbie was ignoring her just as well as his friends who were just trying to help him. Beck gives a small smile. It's the first one in a while. "I'll try." Beck carefully walks up the steps to Robbie's bedroom not even close to prepared to what was coming. He knocked softly at first.

"Go away!" A sobbing voice yelled. Beck rolled his eyes.

He knocked again, but only harder this time. "Rob, it's me, Beck!" He shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Oh. GO AWAY!" Beck glared at the door and twisted the knob. Typical Robbie to be in a crisis, but not lock the door to his room. Beck slammed the door open and stormed inside the room before slamming the door back shut. "HOW"D YOU GET IN?" Robbie screamed.

Beck was about to lose it. "You left it unlocked, you idiot!"

"WELL LEAVE!" Robbie screamed.

Really? The nerve of this guy! "ROB!" Beck screamed back with just as much emotion so Robbie could know he was being serious. "I'm your friend! You have to talk to me! You can trust me." Beck shouted throwing himself onto Robbie's comfortable computer chair out of breath. Robbie just had to get it through his thick bushy head that friends were there for a reason and if something was seriously wrong, especially at a time like this, then he could talk to his friend about it.

"It was my fault." Beck heard Robbie grumble.

How? How on Earth was it his fault? Beck wanted to know so bad because he knew Robbie didn't do anything! It was his fault for letting Cat walk through that door alone! He had a bad feeling, but he let her go anyways! It was completely and utterly _his _fault. Not Robbie's. Beck didn't wanted to be here anymore. He would rather be suffering underneath his blankets than hearing Robbie's nonsense. "How, Robbie. Please, tell me, how?" Beck ran his fingers through his hair dully.

Robbie was lying down on his back with his hands on his forehead, so Beck couldn't see the tears running down his cheeks. "I knew." He mumbled regretfully.

Beck heard him loud and clearly though. "What?"

"I KNEW!"

"KNEW WHAT?" Beck yelled angrily. He was already frustrated with Robbie's screaming. He didn't need Robbie making everything a mystery. Robbie was now sitting up, so Beck spun the chair around, so he could see him.

"That they were going to," Robbie's face scrunched up as he tried to stop his tears. "That they were going to," Robbie choked out a sobbed. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He's never told anyone about that meeting and now that he felt so guilty, it just couldn't come out. There was just so much guilt eating him alive.

Beck rolled the chair over to Robbie and patted his knee. "Come on, Rob. You can tell me. I won't judge you." Beck could say that, but he knew that if it was something horrible that Robbie's done to Cat, then he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "Just spit it out.

Robbie nodded wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "I knew that they were going to kidnap Cat." Robbie instantly regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Now, they were going to kill Cat, him, and everyone close to him!

But he couldn't stop now.

He already started and he _had _to talk about it. He _needed _to. So, he went into grave detail about what happened that night. About how they stabbed him, threatened him, about how scared he was. _Everything. _That wasn't the case for Beck though.

He sat there motionless, emotionless, as the words soaked in.

"_I knew they were going to kidnap Cat."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_They threatened me!"_

"_You don't know how scared I was, Beck."_

"_I was so, so, __**so **__scared."_

"_They stabbed me and just left."_

"_I knew."_

"_That they were."_

"_Going to kidnap."_

"_Cat."_

"_Kidnap Cat."_

"_Kidnap."_

"_Cat."_

"_Cat."_

"_Kidnap."_

"_I knew."_

"_I knew." _

Time seemed to freeze. Beck couldn't feel anything. He didn't want to feel anything. The words just kept replaying in his head.

"YOU KNEW?" Beck screamed and before he knew it, he was jumping up from his seat, towering over Robbie, and his fists were shaking viciously as he kept them by his side not trying to hit Robbie, but he couldn't take it. Robbie cowered back and soon he was sobbing again. He knew Beck would be mad. That's part of the reason he didn't want to tell anyone. They would hate him. He knew Beck loved Cat. "HOW COULD YOU? THIS WHOLE TIME? YOU WALKED AROUND US WITH THIS BRAVE FACE ACTING LIKE NOTHING IN THE WORLD WAS WRONG? AND YOU KNEW? WHAT THE HELL, ROBBIE? YOU COULD OF SAVED HER!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Robbie screamed putting his face in his hands. "I wanted to, believe me, I did! I was just so scared! I didn't want any of you to die!"

Beck's lips parted as he was about to go on a rage, but he stopped himself. He wanted to say so much, but he couldn't. As much as he hated Robbie right now, Robbie cared about Cat just as much as he did. So, Beck took a deep breath and sat down while putting his shaking hand against his forehead. "Look, Robbie, I know how you are, so I guess I can't blame you. But you could have told us. Look I'm too made right now. I need to go before I hurt you. Let's just talk about it tomorrow."

Robbie nodded just glad to get that off of his chest for so long. Beck stormed out before slamming the door shut. Robbie threw himself on his bed. This was all his fault.

Now Beck hated him and soon the others would too.

He could have saved Cat. He could have.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, for me being gone for a LONG time, I gave you guys more for Cat's POV since your questions from last chapter won't be answered until next chapter. Cat's chapter was a PAGE long. O: So, are you guys glad I'm back? The next chapter is already done. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'll update when I have the chapter after that done(I just need to get two chapters done for each story I haven't updated yet, which is only like two more stories, so the latest I'll update this is in the begining of March(Which isn't far!), but it will definitely be before that!) and please, feel free to go off on me with your reviews. I deserve it. Hope this chapter was a good I'm sorry for being gone for so long apology. Well, I'm going to write the second chapters for Ocean Miracle and Nightmares that way I can update them and have another chapter done like I do for this one! C:<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	26. Could it Be?

**Hi everyone! Told you I'd come at the begining of March! Did I lie? Nope, and I'm so proud of myself! I'm listening to The Only Exception right now. I know I haven't updated three other stories, but I really needed to keep my promise on this one. I'm really trying though. Thank you to: Destiel101, jnsmith11, Things-YouLove, ChocoMintandRock(amazing story!), Nameless Secret Keeper, and 22NJI(** I read your message. Were you serious? That means so much to me! When I read it, it made me realize that I really needed to update. I promise I'm going to try to stay on top of things so that I can update more. Thank you so much!**), and to all of you who read this. Finally, you will know who the girl is, but it's pretty obvious, but did you expect this?**

* * *

><p><strong>Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter TwentySix: Could This Be?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV<strong>

"_Is it really you?" I ask feeling the tears come to my eyes. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. This wasn't really happening._

_Or was it?_

"_Yes." The voice quivers. She almost close to tears as well. _

_She puts her hand on the window. I put mine in the same place as her, but I look down shaking my head from to side to side as the tears slip down my eyes. "No, no. It's not."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jade watched on. She felt kind of like a pervert just watching this girl through a tiny window, but the girl looked so much like Cat. Too much. The door opened loudly and in came a blonde girl with a plate of food. The girl just lays down facing away from the blonde. Jade furrows her eyebrows. What's wrong with the girl? The girl and the blonde talk and then the girl looks at the window. Jade gasps and hides behind the wall quickly.

That was way to close. If Jade's caught, she doesn't know what will happen. She takes a few breaths and then hears the door close loudly. The blonde must have left. Jade crawls back in front the window.

The girl's right in front of her! Then why isn't she reacting? She's just staring into space with those big empty brown eyes. Jade's eyes widen as she jumps back.

It's Cat! No, no. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Was this really her best friend right in front of her? Jade isn't too sure about asking the girl, but curiosity beats her to it. "Cat?" Her voice asks as she immediately regrets the words leaving her mouth.

The girl falls backwards. Jade's eyes are still wide like saucers. No, this isn't Cat. As much as Jade doesn't want to think negative, no matter how much she wants her best friend back, it's just too good to be true. "Is- is really you?" Jade was about to leave until the girl opens her mouth with wide eyes.

Jade could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yes." Great, her voice cracked. She hated showing her weakness to people, especially to strangers, but if this was Cat, then it didn't matter.

They both press their hands against the glass that is separating them. Then the girl shakes her head as the tears begin to fall from their eyes. "No, no. It's not."

"Yes, it's me, Jade. Is it really you?"

"That depends. Who do you think I am?"

Jade thought about it. What if this wasn't Cat? But how could it not be? This girl was the exact resemblance of Cat, but there is seven people in the world who look just like you. Jade decided to go with her gut. "Y-you're," Jade stops as her voice chokes. "You're Cat. Cat Valentine. You go to Hollywood Arts. You're my best friend… who was kidnapped." Jade trails off. Regret instantly fills into the pit of her stomach. It was her fault. If she would've of just warned the other of that car following them, then Cat would be safe.

"Jade?" The girl squeaks out.

"Cat? Oh my gosh, it really is you!" Jade cries out a sad smile forming on her face.

"I can't believe it." Cat breathes out her voice sounding dead. Jade stopped. Shouldn't Cat be happy that she was here to rescue her? Is Cat really this broken? Then Cat smiles as more tears fall from her eyes. "Jade! It's really you! Oh my gosh."

Jade lets out a small laugh not able to stop her tears. It was really her! It was really Cat! In the flesh! After almost five months! Jade put her hands around the edges of the window. Now time to bust her best friend out of here. "Okay, so now all I have to is open this window and we can go with Andre, Trina, and Tori and-"

"No, it doesn't work. I already tried." Cat sighs and her shoulders slump sadly. Jade looks up at Cat.

"What?"

"I tried everything to open that window. You probably don't want me back anyways. I've changed a lot." Cat explains looking down sadly. Her eyes looked hopeless.

Jade was shocked. How could her best friend think this way? This was her best friend. Cat never gave up. On anything. Once she gets Cat out of her she'll bring the old Cat back. She has to, or else she'll lose her mind. "What? How could I _not _want you back? You're my best friend. Why are you talking like this!"

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice taunted from behind them. Each one of them froze. The voice gave them chills. Both Tori and Trina gulped not able to turn around. They've been caught. Trina's bottom lip quivered. What were they going to do now? "Well, don't just stand there. Turn around!" A male voice commanded.<p>

Slowly, Trina, Tori, and Andre turned around. It was just one guy, but still, they've been caught. "Still going to stand there? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"W-we're looking for our friend." Tori stuttered not sure what to do. She's never been in a position like this. Andre elbowed her in her side as soon as the words left her mouth. "Ow!" Tori screamed as Andre shot her a look. Why on Earth would she tell a stranger why they were sneaking around?

"Oh, you're friend?"

Andre shook his head knowing he'd have to come up with something to get them out of this mess. "Yeah, we were playing hide-and-go-seek and we can't find our friend. We think she ran in here."

The man gave them a twisted smile. "Ain't nobody ran in here, so you better go, before I kill you three for intruding."

"Y-yes, sir." Trina agreed grabbing both Tori and Andre's hands and started walking the direction that they came from. "When I say three, we make a run for it past that dude and try to open every door." Trina muttered. "Cat's here. I just know it." Andre and Tori nodded before they could decide against the crazy idea. "1... 2..." Trina looked over her shoulder. The man was walking away. "3!"

The three ran as fast as they could running to three different doors. Luckily, all three were unlocked, but no Cat. They were going to find Cat. They had to.

* * *

><p>Cat sighed looking down once again. Jade just wanted to help her so bad. It was like Cat had to think about it, just to figure out what was wrong. "It's just… before I broke that mirror in there, I'd look into it. I'd see a face looking back at me, but I don't recognize it. It just doesn't look like me." Jade didn't understand. Cat looked the same, just with brown air, broken, and almost hopeless. She looked miserable. "I don't see myself in that mirror. It's like I look into that mirror, and I think, 'How did I change that much?' I mean, I couldn't have changed <em>that much<em> in only a few months." Jade had to force herself to not say anything. It wasn't _just _a few months. It was almost half a year. Almost five months. That's five too many. "I wonder if I will look like myself when I get out of here.

"_If I get out of here." _

Jade shook her head. "No, you will. I'm going to get you out of here. Me, Andre, Trina, and Tori. They're here with me. We're going to help you escape." Cat opened her mouth to say something, but a loud pounding and screaming at the door stopped her. Both her and Jade looked over to the door.

"Cat? Are you in there?" A girl's voice screamed as more pounding was heard. "Dang it! The door's locked! Cat! CAT!" Cat gasped as she realized who the voice belonged to.

She turned back around to Jade. "It's Tori!" Cat yelled crawling over to the door before standing trying to open the door. She desperately wanted out. "Jade! It won't open!" She screamed as she struggled to turn the doorknob.

"Cat? Oh my god, guys, it's Cat!" Tori screamed pounding on the other side of the door. She sounded like she was about to cry.

Jade looked around her surroundings trying to think fast. She needed to break this window open. Her eyes widened at the object that was in reach sitting on the wet ground. A brick. Jade immediately grabbed it and pounded it against the window. Come on, come on, this could work. Jade smashed it against the window for the third time and the glass shattered. Jade smiled as she broke off all the glass from the ridges.

"Come on, come on, open!" Cat yelled frustrated. A gun shot made Cat scream and fall to the ground. Jade's eyes widened and she saw how bad this place was taking it's toll on Cat. Cat was on the ground trembling. Jade did the first thing that came into mind. She kneeled down and tried to crawl into the window, but someone grabbed her leg.

Jade's heart jumped out of her chest. What if it was one of those goons? "There you are, Jade!" It was Andre, and he was out of breath. "We need to go! Tori and Trina are running to the RV and starting it that way we can just go!" Andre commanded.

"Wait, let's just get Cat!" Jade shouted back at him. "Cat! Just crawl through this window!"

Cat looked up and quickly ran to the window. Her heart was racing. This was too good to be true. She was actually being set free. She could hear doors being slammed open. They were looking for Tori, Trina, and Andre. Then she realized something. "No." She mumbled her heart breaking in her chest.

Jade's eyes widened in anger. "No? WHY?" Both Andre and Jade yelled simultaneously.

"Because!" Cat screamed. "If I go with you, you'll die. You guys have a better chance of escaping without me. I don't want to be the reason why you were killed." Cat explained sad that she wasn't leaving. She was never going to escape this place was she? The thing was, something in her heart told her that this was the right thing to do.

"No." Andre declared shaking his head. "We're not leaving without you."

Cat gulped as the slamming doors just kept getting closer and closer. "Just go! I'll sneak out in the middle of the night."

"B-but," Jade starting, but then Cat's door opened.

"GO!" Cat screamed.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Jade screamed.

"JADE!" Both Andre and Cat screamed.

"HURRY! JUST GO!" Cat screamed one more time. It was pretty obvious that Jade wasn't budging, so Andre picked up Jade and threw her over his shoulder as he started running away. Cat picked up a large piece of cardboard and covered the window before someone saw the window broken.

"The girl's still here!" Someone shouted as they entered her room. Cat breathed out in relief. She was clear, for now.


	27. Broken Promise

**Hello everybody! I know I've been gone for a long time and I'm really sorry! I have the next two chapters almost done and let me tell you. There were not easy to write. They made me tear up. I feel so bad now. Once you read the preview for the next chapter, you'll understand why. :(**

**Oh my gosh. Thank you all for the support and kind words you give me. Everytime I read a new review or see I have a new follower, a huge smile grows on my face no matter what mood I'm in. I really love you guys and wish I could give you something in return. Thank you to: KindHeartedWriter, what do u need me 4(**Hey, this wouldn't be a Bat story if Bat romance doesn't happen. Just wait and see. Something worse than that happens. And it happens all too fast. Trust me, I am honored to just be recieving a review. May the awesomeness stay with you too!**), Nameless Secret Keeper, Guest, ATripppleT, Sonia Raziella(**Hm, maybe something bad does happen? Here's you next chapter!**)****, Things-YouLove, jnsmith11, Madeleine, Rosepetal97(**Aw, thank you! And you'll see.**),Marina, and I luv catiana. Wow, thank you all for everything you've been saying and I know I just keep saying 'you'll see, but you really will see what happens. Just wait until the gang finds out though... not looking forward to writing that, but I have it pictured in my head. It's sad! Well, I hope you this chapter was enough for me being gone for so long!**

**Oh, and this is just a rewrite of the last chapter. Just of what happened on the other side of the door. It's a short chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Broken Promise**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can't stop thinking about Jade and Andre and Tori. I heard Tori scream. Did they hurt her? Was she happy that she had found me? She sounded like she was about to cry. Jade did cry. I wonder how she's doing right now because she did not want to leave me. I could tell Andre didn't want to leave me either, but I kind of made him. I didn't really see him react. Either I was so shocked that Jade found me and I saw her again, or he was so shocked because he didn't think he would find me, or both. <em>

_I honestly thought they wouldn't find me._

_I just hope that they're okay._

_And that they'll get me out of here soon._

_I can't take it anymore._

"_Well, someone's going to have to pay for the intruders barging in here and then escaping." A voice snickers as the door opens and shuts. I lift my head up from it's place on my knees to see who it is. Once I see that it's just one of those big meanies, I go back to hugging my knees to my chest and staring at nothing. "And since it was your little friends, I guess it's going to be you, kitty." He's not as scary as he used to be, or maybe I'm just losing my mind. Yeah, definitely the second one. _

_He inches closer and closer to me trying to intimidate me and I do get a little scared, but I'm going to die at some point, so why not now? Once he's right in front of me, I look up at him with empty eyes. "Aw, is Kitty trying to act hard because there's no use of trying to get out of being hit?" _

_And then, something in me just snaps. I shoot up and throw my fists down. Yeah, I'm shorter than him, but that's not the point. "Just kill me already!" I scream as my arms go up and I press them on either side of my head. "Isn't that what you guys want? Isn't that the reason you put me here!" My voice gets louder and louder as I grow angrier and angrier. I plop back down and go back to hugging my knees, moving back and forth. "Just do it and be done." I grumble. _

_I watch as his feet walk away and walk out the door. I hope he goes and tells his friends about this._

_I do **not** want to be here anymore._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tori pounded on the door desperately trying to open it. "Cat!" She pounded her side into the door hoping it would open. Nothing! "Cat!" Out of all the doors, this one had to be locked. Her best friend was in there! It just has to be! There was no explaination to why _this _door was locked and all the other ones weren't!

Tori could feel pounding from the other side of the door. Cat was trying to get out. "Jade, it's Tori!" She heard a high pitch voice yell before cracking into a fit of sobs. Tori gaped stopping in her tracks. Her throat clenched up, her stomach twisted, and she just couldn't breath.

It was Cat! And soon, Tori was crying. "Cat! Is that you?" Tori shouted helplessly as she pounded her fist and the side of her hip into the door multiple times.

"Tori!" Cat cried punching the door.

"Trina! Andre! I found Cat!" Tori screamed not sure of what to do. There was no way she'd be able to bust this door open. As much as she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to break the door down in enough time. Trina ran up to her.

"What? You did?" She asked softly.

"Get me out of here!" Cat groaned out from the other side of the door. Trina's eyes darted to the door.

"Oh my god." Trina breathed out. Tori nodded hastily before putting her attention back to the door. Andre came up to them his eyes darting nervously around the room.

"I ran into a huge group of those guys. They know I'm here and they're after me. You two need to go and start the RV while I get Jade. I hope she has Cat."

Both Trina and Tori narrowed their eyes at him. "What? Cat's in there." Andre followed to where Tori pointed to and saw the door being pounded and the doorknob trying to twist open. _Cat._

They actually found her.

"I'm not leaving without her." Trina declared folding her arms over her chest stubbornly. There was no way she was going to leave her best friend. They've made it this far. There was no way she was just going to turn her back and leave just because Andre said to.

"Look , I do not want you guys to be killed because of me." He said through clenched teeth. "I'll get Cat, promise." Tori was about to open her mouth to say something until gunshots were heard. The three flinched throwing their arms over their heads. "Go!" Andre shouted. He didn't want to lose his two best friends. Especially Tori.

Tori and Trina nodded with wide eyes before turning on their heels and running as fast as their legs could take them. Their footsteps echoed, their hearts pounded, and their tears fell harder, blurring their vision as they ran quickly finding the exit. Their shoes crunched leaves on the ground as they fled, but it made them realize.

_Cat._

Did they really just leave their best friend? Cat wouldn't have done this to them. Tori slammed her hands onto the door, threw it open, and stormed into the RV and Trina slammed the door shut and sat in the driver seat before putting the key through the ignition with trembling hands. She twisted the key, but it wouldn't start. She twisted it again. Nothing. "Come on,, come on. Come on!" Trina screamed out in frustration. Tori looked up from her place on the couch still shaking and trying to make sense of the situation.

After the forth turn, the RV finally started. Trina sighed out a shaky breath of relief. "D-do you think they're okay?" Tori asked quietly. Trina blinked, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly waiting for Andre with Jade and Cat to run through that door so she could step on the gas petal and speed out of here. She honestly had no idea.

"I hope…" Trina trailed off as her eyes began to water. She just wanted Cat back, but something told her that that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't think Cat's coming with us." Tori sighed throwing her head down letting her hair fall in front of her face. She didn't want to be hopeless, but they found Cat. It was just too good to be true.

"Why? Don't say that!" Trina squeaked out.

"It just seems too good to be true." Tori sighed out as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "It's like this was too easy. Something bad has to happen before we can get Cat back."

Trina snapped around glaring at Tori. This was their best friend she was talking about. "Don't you think the hell we've been through is enough!" Trina screeched.

"Yeah, and I want Cat back _so _bad, but I don't know. There's no way they'll let Cat out of there that easy. They want something. Either to make her suffer, or us to suffer, I don't know! But they're sick."

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" A girl screamed as the door slammed open. In came Andre struggling to keep Jade over his shoulder as she punched and kicked trying to get out of his hold. He kicked the door shut as Tori and Trina tried looking past him and he dropped Jade next Tori. In that moment, their hearts rose in their throats.

No Cat.

Jade jumped up from the couch and was face to face with Andre with mascara filled tears running down her cheeks. "I hate you, Andre! We had Cat!" Both Tori and Trina's jaw dropped. "All she had to do was crawl through that damn window, but nooo! _You _had to listen to her and grab me! She could've been here right now!" Jade pushed Andre out of her way. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She then stomped away to the spare room. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" She slammed the door shut.

The sound of things being thrown out of anger was heard. A loud slam made the three jump and then heartbreaking sobs from the other side of the door followed.

"You left Cat?" Tori questioned quietly. Andre's silence said it all. "But... you promised." He only glared at her making her cower.

"Just drive, Trina!" Andre shouted clutching the sides of his head in anger not wanting to talk about it. He was going to regret leaving Cat badly in the next couple of days. He just didn't know it yet.

"I-I- I can't." Trina murmured wincing in pain before coughing. Andre's eyes widened in anger and as he stormed to the driver seat, he was just about to scream in her face about how stupid she was being until he saw what was wrong with her. Both her hands were clutching her side, covered in blood, and she was extremely pale.

"What happened?" He asked almost inaudible.

Tori jumped up and went to her sister's aid wondering what was going on. "Yeah, don't you have a license? Oh my god, Trina!"

"Before I ran to Tori when she yelled at us about Cat, I ran into a big group of those guys and they stabbed me. Ow, it hurts. A lot." Trina winced breathing heavily trying her best to make the bleeding stop. She didn't know what to do since this has never happened to her before. The pain was too much. She wished she was dying that way she could feel numb instead.

Andre sighed. "I'll drive. Tori, just try to press on her wound that way she doesn't bleed a lot and pass out from blood lost." Tori nodded leading Trina to the couch. Her face scrunched up in pain. It didn't hurt as much earlier as it did now.

"How the heck did you run all way here with that?" Tori asked concern for her sister. The real question was how did she not notice that her sister was hurt?

Trina groaned pain shooting up her side. "I hid it. It didn't hurt like it does now." Tori rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, were you ever going to tell me?" Beck questioned walking through Robbie's bedroom door and closing it behind him. It was pretty obvious that Robbie hadn't gotten up for anything. The boy in question said nothing. He only shrugged his shoulder. "You weren't, were you?" Robbie shook his head no. Beck covered his mouth sighing. Trying to keep angry emotions in wasn't easy. He just hoped that they were on their way with Cat.<p>

He knows for a fact that he would feel a whole lot better. No, all this pain would fade away into nothing, but that wasn't happening, was it? He just didn't know it yet.

The bedroom door opened and Tori and Andre entered the room with blank expressions. Beck furrowed his eyebrows. Where was Cat?

"Where's Trina and Jade?" Robbie called out making Beck realized they weren't there either. More importantly, where was Cat?

Tori sighed. "Trina's in the hospital and Jade." Another sigh. "She's crying in the RV. She doesn't want anyone messing with her. She's pretty upset. I mean, I am too, but I just don't want to feel anything."

"Where's Cat?" Beck asked demanding answers. Tori and Andre looked to each other sadly before turning to Beck. "She wasn't there?" He asked innocently completely oblivious of what happened. Just like they were oblivious to the fact that Robbie betrayed them.

"She is there." Andre finally answered.

Beck rose an eyebrow. "_Is?" _And then he was in Andre's face grabbing him by the collar. "And you didn't bring her to me!" He shouted making sure that Andre knew he was way past furious.

Andre put his arms up in surrender trying to get Beck off of him, but his grip only grew tighter. "I tried to, but they knew we were there and they had guns and she made us leave her!" Andre rambled on knowing Beck was serious. He had never seen his best friend like this.

Beck pushed Andre onto the ground. "Whatever." He said stopping at Robbie's door when he remembered something. "Oh, and ask Robbie what he did to Cat." He bluntly said before exiting and slamming the door shut.

Tori narrowed her eyes at the puppet lover. "What. Did. You. DO?"

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Twenty Eight: Best Birthday Ever<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood up from the chair ready to go to my 'room' and sleep, but as I stood up, the room whooshed around me. "Ahh, too fast." I whimpered shutting my eyes and putting my hand on the chair to keep from falling. My head was pounding.<p>

"Here, I'll help you." Danny offered and he wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out the room and down the hall. I tried opening my eyes, but everything just blurred and made me want to throw up. I gave up and squeezed my eyes shut again. A door opened and Danny lead me a couple steps forward and a door clicked shut. Wait, usually my door slams shut even when not out of anger. The door is too heavy to just click shut.

This isn't my room.

Before I know it, I let out a sharp scream as I'm being thrown down. I fall onto something soft, a bed. My heart pounds in my chest as the throbbing pain in my head only gets worse and worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Hunter is my boyfriend. He just doesn't know it yet. ^.^ Sorry, it's just that I wrote 'he just didn't know it yet' like two times, but seriously. Matt Hunter doesn't know it yet. Laughing, but very serious. He's a really good singer. Look up Mi Amor by him(It's an English song no worries.) Okay, anyways, what the heck is going to happen? It's going to get pretty crazy from here. And... it's the bad Cat chapter I've been mentioning. I'm so sorry. Did I mention that there were two back to back?<strong>

**I'm so sorry.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-xoxo c:**


	28. Best Birthday Ever

**Oh my gosh people! I'm so freaking sorry for the late update! School and home drama has been driving me crazy! I actually didn't work on my essay to finish and edit this up! That's how much I love you guys! Thank you all for the reviews! (218? You guys are freaking awesome!) I would write every single one of you guys down, but I just want to update this already! I've left you wonderful people in the suspense for so long. And the whole plot of the story will finally come into play, so yeah, if you're one of the ones reading and rereading the summy and just thinking what the heck? You liar! It's coming in a few (Three or four to be exact) chapters. Oh, and in first person the chapter was just lame and boring and just didn't make sense so I had to rewrite it and I still think it's horrible, but ah well, it's a little better. Don't forget to drop a review and guess what? School ends in only a few weeks, so more updates? I think so! Love you guy! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight: Best Birthday Ever... I Wish<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Beck slammed his RV door shut making it echo throughout the metal trailer. He stormed into his home throwing his car keys and leather jacket to the floor and kicked his shoes off. He threw himself onto his bed, angrily wrapping the covers around him. He sucked in hard angry breaths trying to get over his anger, but he couldn't. <em>

_How could they? First Robbie betrayed him, then Andre? He couldn't believe it. Before he knew it, tears were sputtering from his eyes. _

_Stupid Robbie. Stupid Andre. __Stupid Tori. Stupid Jade. Stupid Trina. If he would have gone, he would have gotten Cat back, but no, he just **had** to watch Robbie._

.

.

.

.

.

She rubbed her eyes trying to wipe her sleep away. Oh, crap! She quickly ran over to the window pulling off the cardboard. She prayed she wasn't too late. Please just, no, please don't be too late. Her heart sinks. It hits her, _hard_. She's too late. It's daylight again. Stalking back over to her bed, she could feel the tears starting to burn her eyes. How? She planned it out perfectly. All she was going to do was take a five minute nap, but no, she had to sleep through the whole _entire _night. Why? Why, why, why, why, why? Every time when she felt like she was going to get out of here, something always had to ruin it! She thought she could have freed herself when that chance when the screwdriver came. The former redhead thought Jade was going to take her with her, but those guys having guns ruined it. Then when she was going to sneak out the window, SHE FELL ASLEEP!

Cat Valentine threw herself onto the bed harshly as tears began to fall down her checks. She silently sobbed out hot angry tears, words not able to explain how she felt. She couldn't even think straight. How could she have been so stupid? To think that she had a chance to make it out of here? Alive? She couldn't help but let out a dark laugh at the thought of that. She was just meant to die and suffer, wasn't she? Maybe she could try again tonight. Yeah, that's it. Just get some sleep throughout the day and then she's home free. Literally. The door opening and closing pulls her away from her thoughts.

It's Haley. She had clothes in her hands. She hands the crying girl a flowy white spaghetti strap top, and black leggings. She guessed it was shower time. She angrily took it from Haley. Her only friend here smiles at her though. Cat doesn't think she's ever seen her smile before. It makes her a lot more pretty, she should do it more often. "Happy birthday, Cat." The girl in question furrows her eyebrows in confusion. _What? _She wants to ask, but she thinks her expression says enough. "It's June 26. Your birthday."

_Wow, June 26. I was kidnapped January 27. That's almost half a year. _"It doesn't seem like a happy one." She mumbled staring blankly at the floor.

Cat's eyebrows knit together as Haley stands abruptly. She looks down at her feet. "I'm so sorry." Her voice is low and everything she's showing just seems to represent regret. The next thing that the petite girl knows, Haley's storming out of the room leaving her alone. That was off. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Once the brunette finishes taking a shower, her hair's all dry, and she's all ready, Cat walked back into the room noticing Haley wasn't there waiting on her like usual. _Weird._ She lays down on the bed, and hugs her dirty clothes to her chest. Might as well take a nap. There was nothing special about today so why expect some miracle to happen?

* * *

><p>The door opened and in came Haley. "Here, I'm sorry about earlier." She apologized grabbing the filthy clothes. Cat gives her a blank stare. She remembered a time when she used to hold so many emotions in her brown orbs, but now they only held emptiness. Exactly how she felt. "By the way, for your birthday, Danny wanted to do something nice for you, so he got you something."<p>

_This _takes her by surprise. She quickly sat up and folded her arms over her chest. "Why?" Cat glares at her with a sharp tone. It's then that she wonders when she had gotten so mean. Was this place really changing her? Maybe she did wear a mask at school, but it always melted away at home or when she was with certain people like Beck or Jade, but now she wondered if that girl was forever lost.

"Like I said, he wanted to do something nice for you. Here, come on." Her friend bends over and unlocks the cuff on her ankle. Then she walks over to the door and opens it. Curious, Cat followed her because she just needed to get out of that room, and maybe she wanted to know what Danny got her. _What's going on?_ Once they're out the door, Haley almost ran into Danny. They both have wide eyes. "I was about to take her to you." She stuttered out.

He seemed just as lost for words. Cat narrowed her eyes looking between the two. What were they up to? It seemed way too tense and she couldn't help but put her guard up even higher. Something wasn't right. The awkward, sorrow filled exchanges they gave each other said something, but what? Did it deal with her?

"I'll take her. There's no way out of this." Danny sighed. Haley nodded before stepping cautiously away from them. Cat reached out for her, but stopped herself from saying anything. _No, don't go. _She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. What was the thing he had to give her? He didn't have anything in his hands. "Uhh, I guess follow me?" He nervously scratched the back of his neck. She blinked and then shrugged her shoulders.

Silence overcame them as they stood there silently. Well, when was he going to get on with it? She motioned with her hand to go on. "Oh." He mumbled and made his way down the hall. She tiredly followed him not really wanting to know what he had for her anymore. It couldn't excite her. Nothing seemed to excite her anymore. He opened the door and it seemed to be a kitchen of some sort with a table and four chairs surrounding it in the middle of the room.

"Uh, just sit." Cat did as she was told, cautiously pulling out a chair and sitting on it before propping her head up with her hand, her eyes never leaving his form. She tapped her fingers along the table making an impatient beat that she made sure told him that she was waiting. That she just wanted this to be over with. He opened the small fridge that was sitting in the corner of the room and took something out. She hasn't said a word to him and she wasn't planning to. What was she going to say? How amazing her life has been since he entered her life again?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when something was placed in front of her and Danny was seated across from her. She was slightly surprised as she rose an eyebrow at the two objects in front of her. A glass of milk and a cupcake. A red velvet one. "Umm?" She managed to stammer out and she found herself being shy and confused again. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him searching for an answer and she felt her eyes water, but not out of anger, but of, she couldn't describe the feeling.

"I know how you always loved red velvet cupcakes." He told her with a small smile present on his face. "Happy birthday, Cat. I know it's not a happy one considering what's been happening."

Just that one simple act and those few lines made her heart crack. Just that one cupcake and she was hugging herself with her bottom lip quivering desperately trying not to remember _him_ because _he _was always there for her. Always there to help take the pain away. It brought back so many memories that made her want to scream because she'd never have any of that again. She could only drown in her memories and know that she wouldn't be happy again. Who survived from this kind of situation? Not many. They had to be lucky and who said she was very lucky?

_She opened the door after quickly trying to wipe away her tears so that whoever was on the other side of the door wouldn't know she had been crying. Because nothing ever hurt her for long and who ever heard of Cat crying and being sad and lonely and just so sad? That's why when she opened the door and he came in with a bag in his hands, she was speechless._

"_Hey, Cat." He said with that smile that made her heart flutter and made her want to throw up because of how disgusted she was with herself. This was her best friend's boyfriend for crying out loud. She shouldn't be having feelings for her best friend's boyfriend and she'd have to forget about them because no matter how much she tried, the feelings just wouldn't go away. _

_But he was obviously here for a reason. _

"_W-what are you doing here?" She asked. He just waved her off and Cat frowned following him into her own kitchen. Why was he in here like he ran this place?_

"_Do you have milk?" She was about to answer his nonchalantly asked question, but he was already rummaging through her refrigerator and pouring a glass of milk. _

"_What are you doing?" she questioned again because him appearing at her house out of the blue without explaining himself was so unlike him. _

"_Close your eyes." He sang out pulling out a chair for her. She wanted to ask why, but he stopped her. "Just sit and you'll know why." That smile that showed no lies broke a small grin onto her own face so she complied. As she placed her hands over her eyes, she heard him messing with something. "Okay, open." Cat's eyes widened. There in front of her was the most beautifully made red velvet cupcake. His warm smile made her dizzy. "Happy birthday, Cat. I know it's not a happy one because of what happened with Tori, but I just wanted to make you happy."_

"_Why?" Cat laughed biting into the cupcake. It was as good as it looked._

_This was when she knew he wasn't as happy as he made himself appear. Just by the way he sighed running his fingers through his hair told her everything. "Jade broke up with me because I guess I can't make anyone happy, but it's whatever." Then his beautiful smile was placed onto his features again. "I wanted to prove to myself that I could and I know that with you, I can always be happy." _

Cat picked her head up to look at the boy across from her. "What'd you do to it?" She gave an accusing glare at her ex boyfriend who was also one of the people keeping her captive. She just couldn't bring herself to trust anyone anymore. He promised so long ago that he'd get her out of here, but she was still here.

Danny simply gave her a tiny smile as he reached over and dipped his finger into the red icing before placing it into his mouth. "Nothing."

She grabbed the cupcake and took a big bite from it. Oh, how she longed for this. Sure, it wasn't as amazing as the one that Beck had given her ages ago, but it was still delicious. Her stomach craved actual food instead of peanut butter jelly or ham and cheese sandwiches that she had been eating since who knows when. She drank all of the milk before finishing the rest of the cupcake. She basically just devoured his gift. She felt really bad. "Thanks." Cat mumbled sheepishly with a small smile.

Danny only chuckled. She wondered if he'd keep his promise. You know, save her, and bring her home to her family already. But it also made her wonder.

What was the bad horrible thing he had to do? The bad thing that he had to do to _her_.

After a good hour or so of small talk and just enjoying her small freedom of being trapped in her room, she became extremely tired. She could feel herself slipping. Her eyelids were lower than they usually were when she was tired. _What's wrong with me? All I ever do is sleep so I shouldn't be this tired. _"Um." She started out finding it extremely difficult to talk. "I'm tired. I think I should sleep." She whispered coughing in the end. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

_Best birthday ever? I wish. _

He only nodded with concern written all over his face. He quickly looked down to his folded hands on the table. Cat quirked an eyebrow but the sudden movement caused pain to erupt into her head. She winced.

She stood up from the chair ready to go to her 'room' and sleep, but as she stood up, the room whooshed around her. "Ahh, too fast." She whimpered shutting her eyes and putting her hand on the chair to keep herself from falling. Her head was pounding. As she tried to blink away the pain and just leave, it only worsen and she stumbled back onto the chair. The room spinning and making her lose her balance was too much for the dizzy redhead.

"Here, I'll help you." Danny offered and he wrapped his arm around her waist leading her out the room and down the hall as she slung her arm over his shoulder for more support. She felt so helpless having to use him to support her balance. She tried opening her eyes, but everything just blurred and made her want to throw up and fall. She finally gave up and squeezed her eyes shut again. A door opened and Danny lead her a couple steps forward as she heard a door click shut. Wait, usually her door _slams _shut even when not out of anger. The door is too heavy to just click shut.

This isn't her room.

Before she knows it, she lets out a strangled scream as she's being thrown down. Cat falls onto something soft, a bed. Her heart pounds in her chest as the throbbing pain in her head only gets worse and worse. She feels herself fall farther into the bed as something heavy lays on top of her. Hands run down her side before gripping her hands and bringing them up above her head. Her eyebrows only furrow more. She's so confused. What's going on? The pounding in her head won't let her concentrate.

Cool metal wraps around one wrist and clicks tightly before she hears another click. She looks up and squints her eyes desperately trying to focus on her hand. It's handcuffed to one side of the headboard! She quickly looked to her other hand feeling cool metal around her left wrist as well. A pale hand was handcuffing her other hand to the other side of the headboard. "Mm!" She mumbled out trying to free her hands. She could barely breath as the person pushed themselves onto her. Fear erupts through her and she could feel tears starting to slide down her cheeks. She didn't understand.

Why were they restraining her arms? The person placed their head into the crook of her neck. She inwardly shivered as they breathed into her ear. "I'm sorry, Cat." The voice! It was Danny. He sounded so far away, but she knew he was the one talking in her ear. His voice sounded so, so, pity filled. Then he propped himself up by placing his hands on either side of her head. She widened her eyes staring into his sad ones as she panted, desperately trying breath, desperately trying to search his face for answers. He then bent down so that his lips were right by her ear. "I, I told you I had to do something really bad." He whispered darkly, regretfully.

Tears flowed down her cheeks carelessly as she tried to say something. Anything to stop this. Her breath only caught in her throat. She was so scared. She never imagined that this was what he had to as his lips kissed down her neck hurriedly. "Danny," She managed to cry out. "Stop, please. Please stop." She let out a soft gasp trying to kick him off, but she could barely move her legs. What did he do to her that made her so weak? She clenched her teeth pulling her arms, but to no avail, she couldn't free them. "Stop!" She wined as he pulled the straps of her shirt and brad down her shoulder with his teeth. It was like he was ignoring her pleas.

She brought her knees slowly to her chest and tried to push him off with her legs, but his hands quickly grabbed them spreading them apart as he pushed onto her more.

She closed her eyes sighing in defeat. There was no way she could stop this. She could barely move and she was dizzy and she was handcuffed to the bed. She couldn't fight and she couldn't even scream. She tried thinking of anything and everything as his hands rummaged down her body. If she didn't think that this was happening then the sooner it'd be over. She thought of her friends, her family, her school, all her stuffed animals, the songs she wrote in her journal, the memories she made with every single best friend she had at the moment. Anything to keep her mind off _this_. _It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon._

It ran through her head every five seconds. A cool breeze brushed over her legs as a loud tear was sounded. He ripped off her pants! She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about! Remember happy times! _She screamed at herself. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to have this all happen to her? Why did it have to be Danny that was doing this to her? Why did it have to be someone she used to share kisses and silly secrets with? Why did it have to be someone she considered a friend?

Why did it have to be someone she knew?

She let out a sharp yelp and threw her head back as her eyes opened in pure shock and pain and looked up at the spinning ceiling. Extreme pain coursed through her entire body as everything started to fade. Whatever Danny gave her finally passed her out and took her out of her misery for the moment, she knew one thing for sure.

She officially wasn't a virgin anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Twenty Nine: You Liar!<strong>

* * *

><p>She stopped pounding her fists against the metal top and stopped flailing her legs as realization hit her. She was leaving this hell hole. Sure, not the way she wanted at first, but she was still leaving. Tears slid down her cheeks as a smile fell onto her face.<p>

She was finally free.


	29. Goodbye Possibly to My Life

**_Um, hi! Yeah, it's been a month and two days since I've updated. I never meant to update that late, hehehe... oops. Sorry. A lot of people reminded me to get my butt up and either start writing or update. (This chapter been done for over a month now, but I was recently grounded for not putting the clothes in the dryer and I still am. So, I'm doing this for you!) Thank you all for the reviews and I hope I haven't lost all of you! Here is an overdue chapter! c:_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine: Goodbye... Possibly to My Life<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tori and Jade sat on either side of Trina on her hospital bed. It's been a day since they took Trina to the hospital, since they've seen Beck. They could only wonder how he was dealing. Andre was helping Robbie get back on his feet no matter how mad they were with him. It was in the past and there was nothing that could be done to fix Robbie's mistake.<em>

_Trina's stitching went well and Tori and Jade were sitting with her, making flyers, and sharing memories. Memories of their best friend, Cat. Today felt odd. The girls could only hope that Cat had escaped and was on her way, but how could they think that? Cat could only handle so much and she was off city limits and to make matters worse, she was bruised and beaten. There was no way she could make it on foot. They wouldn't give up hope though._

_Tori's ringtone going off caused the three girls to gasp out loudly. "I thought you put it on vibrate!" Jade yelled through clenched teeth not liking the feeling of almost having a heart attack._

_"I thought I did!" Tori replied._

_Trina rolled her eyes and motioned to the still ringing phone. "Well, answer it!"_

_The teen in question, picked up her pear phone and read the caller. She furrowed her eyes before looking to the girls next to her. "It's Danny."_

_Trina widened her eyes while Jade just stared forward. After biting her nail, she turned to Tori giving a curt nod. "Answer it." Her voice held no emotion, but Tori could tell Jade was very curious. Probably hoping it's news about Cat._

_Tori slid her finger across accept and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She greeted wondering why he would call her. No one responded on the other end. There was just loud panting. Arching an eyebrow, she looked over to Jade and Trina. "Uh, Danny?" Nothing. "Hellooo?" Tori called out getting frustrated. "I'm going to hang up." She snapped after no response._

_Both Trina and Jade looked to each other concerned as to what was happening on the other end. _"Tori?" _The Latina gasped._

_She knew that voice from anywhere. It came out as a whimper. _"Tori?" _The high pitched voice asked again in a hushed tone. It was like she was hiding from something. This was definitely not Danny._

_Tori opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Only a strangled cough. "W-who's this?" Came out as tears stung her eyes. Many thoughts filled her head. She knew exactly who this was. She just was afraid that if she said it out loud, it wouldn't be her._

_Breathing hitched on the other line. It was either a sharp gasp or small cry. Tori wasn't sure. _"Tori... you know who this is."

_Her jaw dropped. She was right._

_Jade leaned over Trina. "Who is it?" Tori faced Jade, tears now falling freely. Jade's eyes widened. Whoever was on the other line, it wasn't Danny. She knew that much._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Mmmhm?" A mumble escaped her lips as she tiredly stretched out her limbs trying to unknot the discomfort. She found it extremely difficult to move. Wait a second.

Where was she?

The brightness of the room kept her tired eyes from opening and her head felt so heavy that it hurt to even think. Her body ached everywhere; her limbs felt like lead. She just couldn't wrap her mind around anything; let alone open her eyes. Finally finding the strength, she slowly sat up causing a sharp pain to course through her body.

Owie.

She winced loudly and fell back onto the bed with a thud not able to handle the pain that was coursing in her lower stomach and her inner thighs. She noticed that that's where she was hurting the most. Then she couldn't help but feel so bare. Her eyes widen and she shoots up immediately regretting it as a loud yelp escapes her lips. It just hurts so much. The loud pounding in her head. What happened?

To her surprise, as she pressed her hand onto the mattress to support her weak body, she found that she wasn't wearing any pants or underwear. There was also a small amount of dried blood between her thighs and on the bed. She pulled the bottom of her white shirt all the way down so that it went to her knees. She just felt so open.

She examined her surroundings to find her ripped up leggings on the ground alongside a red pear-shaped object. It's then that everything comes to her in flashes. When she's realizing her head is pounding and she's clutching the sides of her head with her hands. Before she knows it, tears are streaming down her face as she relives last night.

It's too much and she's choking out sobs and it hurts. It hurts so much that she wants to scream, punch something, hurt someone, hurt herself.

She could feel a million hands all over her body. Holding her down. Her mouth opening to scream but nothing coming out. Cat squeezed her eyes shut desperately trying to push the memory away, but she couldn't deny and pretend that the undeniable truth was fake. She couldn't pretend that it was a horrible nightmare that she wanted to forget.

Danny raped her.

It was the last most important innocence she had left and he took it. Like it was nothing. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she deserved everything that was coming. Maybe this was why she was kidnapped. Revenge.

She dumped him and now he was repaying her by doing this to her.

She screams out in pain as more flashes into her mind and her grip only tightens. She gives in, falling back down onto the bed as she lets her mind wander.

_"Cat, I have to do something very bad."_

_"Do it or you'll watch her die."_

_"I really don't want to do it."_

_"You'll watch them all die!"_

_"I'm going to regret it, but they're making me."_

_"But I... I don't want to!"_

_"To me?"_

_"I won't let you make me do something so awful to her!"_

_"Yeah, Cat, to you."_

_"Then I guess you want her to die, everyone close to her to die, everyone close to you to die, and then you are going to die."_

_"So... this thing that you have to... do to me. Is it bad?"_

_"I don't want anyone to die, but, but... I... I'll do it."_

_"Yeah. Really, really bad."_

It clicks. It doesn't seize the pounding in her head, but it all clicks. He did it because he had to not because he wanted to. In order to save her and everyone she knew, but whoever was doing this, were they really capable of doing such a thing?

Her mind wanders back over to what was on the floor. She remembered seeing a red pear-shaped object and there was only one thing that was pear-shaped. A pear phone. Of course! Why didn't she see it earlier? She flips over so that she's laying on her side and it's there! Lying on the ground.

Danny probably forgot it.

If it is Danny's phone then someone's number should be in there. _Her _number should be in there. Cat carefully sat up and swung her legs over the edge to loosen them up a bit. She was stronger than she was a few moments earlier. Not much but head is still spinning and everything just hurts. Not just physically, emotionally too. This broken feeling in her chest won't go away. She couldn't get the feeling of his body on her off of her. If he's willing to rape her because they threatened him then will he kill her too?

Cat had to stop thinking like this. He said he would get her out of here. He, he, he, "He promised." It comes out as a low whisper and before she knows it, she's coughing up sobs into her hand and salty tears are sliding down her cheeks again. The girl steps on wobbly feet and almost falls down in the process. Pressing her hand against the wall to support her body, she slowly makes her way over to the object. She grunted out in pain and slid her back down the wall until her bottom hit the floor. Cat carefully picked up the object and pressed the power button. Sliding her finger over the screen, it unlocked.

She had to be careful. She had to be fast.

She scrolled through the contacts knowing he would only have one person's, that she knew, number. She soon found the T section and scanned the names. _Please tell me you didn't delete it. Aha!_

The number! It was in here! She silently cheered to herself and clicked the name before pressing the phone icon next to the name. Her heart pounded in her chest as she pressed the phone to her ear. Cat squeaked out loud just from hearing the dial tone. This was nerve racking. But… what if _she_ didn't answer? Then what would Cat do? It's not like she's called or texted anyone recently. She didn't remember _anyone's _number. She was so screwed if her once best friend didn't pick up.

"_Hello?" _Cat's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sound of _her_ voice. She answered? She answered! She answered. Realization hit Cat. She wanted to gasp, tell her everything that has happened, scream how much she missed the poor girl, and cry tears of joy. She didn't know what to say, what to do. So, she took in deep breaths trying to control her racing heart and collect her thoughts. _"Uh, Danny?" _The voice on the other end questioned after hearing no reply. Cat couldn't think straight. _"Hellooo?" _The girl on the other end called out.

This couldn't be happening. It was too good to be true. She could tell the voice on the other end was frustrated with the lack of response. _"I'm going to hang up." _That seemed to make Cat find her voice.

"Tori?" Cat whimpered. She heard a gasp on the other line. Now it was the Latina not saying a word. "Tori?" She whispered again. Not only did she not want to get caught being on a phone, but she had to make sure this was in fact Tori Vega.

A choked sob came shocking Cat. Was she crying? Why would she be crying? _"Who, who is this?"_ Cat just wanted to cry right there.

She could feel her breathing hitch as she contemplated what she wanted to say next. This was driving her crazy. Having to sneak a call from someone else's phone, but she had to do this. To get help. She cried out muffling the sound with her hand. "Tori," She breathed out trying to make the other girl understand. "You know who this is." The suspense was killing her. Why couldn't Tori just say it? Why couldn't Tori just understand that they were all in danger?

She heard a muffled voice on the other line. _"C-Cat." _Cat smiled. It wasn't a question or a response to make sure that if she was right or not. It was a statement. The former redhead could tell that Tori knew the whole time. From the moment she had answered the phone. Danny wouldn't have called her.

"Yeah." She sighed. Finally!

"_Cat. Oh my god, Cat!" _It felt so good finally hearing the voice of one of her friends.

"_Cat? Put it on speaker!" _She heard someone yell.

"_Cat? Is it really you?" _It was Trina.

She had to suck in a breath. "Yeah, Trina, it's me."

"_Cat? Are you ok?"_

"_Did you get out?"_

"_Why are you calling from Danny's phone?"_

"_Please tell me you're coming home soon."_

Questions were thrown at her. From, Tori, Trina, Jade. All three of them. Cat sighed. "No, I'm still stuck in here." The emotionless, empty tone in her own voice scared her to no end. She sighed running her fingers through her thick, sticky, dirty hair. She was never getting out either.

She gave up. She was no longer a virgin, she was beaten to no end, and she didn't even know why they were still letting her live. Regular murders or kidnappers usually did what they wanted to do to the person and then killed them or let them be. Them letting her just be alive and captive for no reason just didn't make any sense. She should be dead right now.

"_But, I thought you were going to escape." _This time it was Jade. Cat had never heard her sound so innocent, so confused, so _tiny. _

"_Yeah, what happened?" _Came the voices of the two Vega sisters. The brunette dragged out a sad breath. They had no clue what she was feeling inside.

"I-I fell asleep. Then things happened so fast yesterday. My birthday." _Birthday. _The word didn't fit yesterday. Birthdays were supposed to be filled with laughs, joys, cake, friends, family, smiles. Yesterday didn't even come close to being a birthday. She was raped for crying out loud. Now she had to live with that. Every time her birthday came around, she'd have to remember that fact, wouldn't she?

"_What happened? I bet your birthday was sucky." _Tori's concerned voice echoed in her ear.

Cat pressed her hand against her forehead. Tori didn't even know half of it. "It was." Cat sucked in breaths trying to stop her, once again, racing heart. How was she supposed to tell them this? She'd just have to come right out and tell them, but… how would they take it? She would just have to find out for herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself. "Danny raped me."

Silence erupted from the other end. She could feel her heart beating in her throat. Why weren't they saying anything? She panicked. Did they hate her now? Did they hate her now because she was tainted, dirty, used? _"Oh my god." _She heard Tori breathe out in shock after a good three minutes of silence.

"_I knew something bad was going to happen!" _Trina screamed. Cat could hear the tremble in her voice. _"This is all your fault, Tori!" _

"Wait, what? No it's not." The petite girl, crouched up in the corner of the room, squeaked out suddenly confused. Where was Trina coming from?

"_You're right, Cat, it's not." _The low tone in Jade's voice made Cat shiver. _"It's Andre's!" _

"Jade, why are you talking like that?" She whispered. "It's my fault."

Sobs and sniffling were heard from the other line. _"No, it's Tori's! I could have done something, but no! You listened to Andre and dragged me out of there! It's your fault, Tori! I, I," _Trina paused to catch a choking breath. _"I hate you!" _Then she heard the older sister breaking into a fit of sobs.

"Trina, stop. I told him to leave me to protect you guys. If you would have taken me, then we'd all be dead right now. They were going to chase us and then what would happen? They would have killed us." Cat tried reasoning with them. Blaming each other. Were they insane? Had they been doing this since she was gone?

"_I swear when I see Danny, I'm going to-"_

"They made him rape me!" Cat screamed cutting off Jade immediately regretting it as her voice echoed off the stone walls. "They threatened him. If he wouldn't have done it, then we'd definitely all be dead, so thank him that me, you, and everyone we know is still alive." She snapped in a hushed whisper.

Jade grunted. _"That still doesn't make it any better." _She mumbled angrily.

Cat groaned rubbing the side of her face. "I think I'm going to die." She exasperated. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen and she felt as if this were her last day in this place. But sitting here half naked told her different.

"_What do you mean?" _She didn't have time to process who had asked because a gasp escaped her lips before she could even think as the door knob twisted and turned.

"I have to go! Don't tell anyone anything or that I called." She urged before ending the call and throwing the phone somewhere and jumping onto the bed. So her strength was back? Never mind that. Cat laid on her side, facing the wall, and pulled herself into fetal position. Soon the door creaked open.

"Get up and put this on." A male voice barked at her. She felt clothing being thrown onto her. She rolled her eyes and slipped the underwear and grey sweats on quickly and quietly. She folded her arms over and chest and glared towards her lap as she sat on the bed. She didn't want to show them that she had been crying. She didn't want to show them that she was hiding something. Something that could risk another beating. She couldn't handle being hit again. It hurt. A lot. _Well, Cat, it's not supposed to tickle._

She felt someone loop their arm with hers before lifting her off the bed and another looping with her other arm. "Hey!" She shouted squirming as she finally set her bare feet on the ground. She struggled against their tight grip as the two men dragged her out the room and led her down the long hallway. Where were they taking her? Maybe it was best to not know.

Soon, they were outside. Cat's eyes looked up in awe. She hasn't seen the sun in so long. She hasn't breathed in fresh air in forever. She hadn't even heard the birds chirp. It felt like an eternity. A tiny smile broke out on her features as she admired her surroundings, but quickly hid it when she remember the two men restraining her.

They dragged her all the way until they were standing in front of a car, with the trunk open. "What?" She breathed out utterly confused.

"You got her?" Cat shuddered at that voice. She looked over her shoulder to see that her guess was in fact true. _Danny. _Fear erupted through her body as she tried to swallow a lump growing in her throat.

"Yeah." One of the guys told him.

A smirk grew on _his _lips. "Good, now put her in." Cat squeezed her eyes shut in fear and she could feel his body holding hers down as she tried her best to fight or scream, but she couldn't. A quiet gasp escaped her lips at that memory. Before she knew it, she found herself laying on her back on some sort of surface. Her wide eyes scanned around. They threw her in the trunk!

"So now what? We take her to where she's going to be killed?" One of the unfamiliar voices questioned. Cat's eyes widened even wider.

They were going to kill her? And Danny was going to let it happen?

"Yeah, you and the person in the car."

At the sound of Danny, Cat lost it. She sat on her knees glaring at the man in question. "You liar!" She yelled angry hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You promised!" One of the guys near her shoved her head down before slamming the lid shut. She was surrounded by darkness. This was it. This was it. This was it!

She was going to die! She couldn't stop her angry rage. She kicked, punched, thrashed, pounded the top. "You're a liar! You promised you betrayer! How could you! You said, UGH! Danny! You promised! You swore! You liar! I can't believe I actually thought you'd keep your word!" She continued to scream and thrash at the trunk like it could help her. Even as the vehicle began to move, she still thrashed and screamed.

She stopped pounding her fists against the metal top and stopped flailing her legs as realization hit her. She was leaving this hell hole. Sure, not the way she wanted at first, but she was still leaving. Tears slid down her cheeks as a smile fell onto her face.

She was finally going to be free.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Thirty: New Plan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" Tori gasped pulling the laptop she left in the truck onto her lap before turning it on. Why couldn't she have thought of this sooner? None of this would have happened if she would have done this a long time ago. "Quick, Jade, what's the password to Cat's phone?" She exclaimed typing a website in the address bar.<p>

"Why?"

"Just give me it!" Tori snapped at the girl who was driving. Jade stopped at the stoplight before looking over to the scream. Her eyes widened for a second before she glared at the girl to her right.

"You idiot! It's not going to work. Her phone is probably long dead. There's no use in trying." The light was now green so she turned her attention back to the road. There was no way in hell that whatever Tori had in her little mind was going to work. She was an idiot like that. She didn't think. Her actions were based on emotion not on well thought out plans. At least that's what Jade saw.

Tori rolled her eyes. Leave it to Jade to think negative. "If it does work, then it will find her location and we can show it to my dad. It won't just be some random cellar. It will actually lead us to where she really is. Then he will believe us."

Jade sighed. Well, it wasn't anything dangerous. What's there to lose that they haven't lost already? "It's 1234cupcakepineapples."

Tori quickly typed in the information and waited impatiently. _'Please, please, please work. Just let some miracle happen.' _Her eyes scanned over the page in pure astonishment. "Jade..." Once she had the taller girl's attention, she continued on concern written on her face. "It worked. Her phone is somehow on."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the next chapter looks a little better... make sure to tell me your thoughts and I'm sorry for taking so long! Oh, and my Internet might get cut off. Stupid dad. -.- If it does, I'll just upload all that I write on a flashdrive and go to the library. Plus, I can still update on one of our cell phones. c: Don't forget to review even if it's yelling at me for leaving you guys with no chapter for so long! I'll definitely be updating sometime next week! c:<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	30. New Plan

**Hi you beautiful people! Thank you to: Destiel101, Guest, Guest, Things-YouLove, jnsmith11, harleymaria, Luiedc94, autumn1999, LiTtLemIsSnOtPerfect22, and beckandcatforever. I just _barely _finished the chapter. I realy don't have time to respond to anyone because my turn on the computer is almost up, but I just really wanted to update. There's news on the bottom though. I really don't like how it came out. Well, here's the new chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Clues of Caterina Valentine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty: New Plan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I have to go."<em>

She cuts in hastily.

Tori's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her heart began to race and she could see the panic forming in Jade's face. "Noo, don't go, Cat!" They both screamed, but it was too late. The dial tone rang on. "Ughh!" The brunette groaned dropping the phone in her lap.

Trina sighed. "She hung up." Now what were they going to do? Cat had just told them that Danny raped her and she expected them to believe that he had to? That he was forced to? Bull!

"I know, you don't have to remind me!" Tori snapped causing Trina to jump back.

The door opened and in came a nurse holding a tray of food and pills. "You girls need to go. Trina needs to rest!"

Tori wiped her tears away with her hands before turning to Jade. "Are you still going to drive me?" Her voice held no emotion and her eyes didn't even hold that twinkle that it usually did. Jade had to blink twice to see if it were really true. She gave a curt nod before sliding off the bed. She couldn't speak. So many thoughts were running through her mind. Like, was that really Cat? Did Danny seriously r- _do _something like that to his ex girlfriend? Why was this all happening?

She was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, her voice would crack and she'd break. Then everyone would know how weak she was and she didn't want people to see that. She needed to be strong. If not for herself, then for the others. She made her way out the hallway hoping that Tori was following close behind her. They fell into an uncomfortable silence as they made their way out the hospital and into Jade's car without a word.

Jade pulled out of the parking lot and made her way to the Vega household ignoring the girl that was sitting next to her. Tori sighed leaning her head against the car window getting the unspoken message from Jade clearly. She didn't want to talk to her and Tori was going to give Jade whatever space the girl clearly needed. Even if this was killing her, Jade knew Cat longer than she did, so the poor girl was probably handling this a whole lot worse than she was. Sure, it didn't seem like it, but knowing what your best friend is going through and knowing that you can't do _anything _about it hurts.

Then suddenly something hit her. It was like a figurative light bulb just went on over her head. And she never felt like a stupid idiot as bad as she did now.

"Oh my gosh!" Tori gasped pulling the laptop she left in the truck onto her lap before turning it on. Why couldn't she have thought of this sooner? None of this would have happened if she would have done this a long time ago. "Quick, Jade, what's the password to Cat's phone?" She exclaimed typing a website into the address bar.

The goth exhaled a breath as she rolled her eyes. "Why?" Tori couldn't help but notice how exhausted and helpless her usually tough, hardcore friend sounded.

"Just give me it!" Tori snapped at her friend who was driving. Jade stopped at the stoplight before looking over to the idiot Vega who knew better than to scream demands at her. Her eyes widened for a second before she glared at the girl to her right immediately recognizing the plan that was going on in the brunette's head.

"You idiot! It's not going to work. Her phone has probably been dead. There's no use in trying." The light was now green so she turned her attention back to the road. There was no way in hell that whatever Tori had in her little mind was going to work. She was an idiot like that. She didn't think. Her actions were based on emotion; not on well thought out plans. At least that's what Jade saw.

Tori rolled her eyes. Leave it to Jade to think negative. "If it does work, then it will find her location and we can show it to my dad. It won't just be some random cellar. It will actually lead us to where she really is. Then he will believe us."

Jade sighed. Well, it wasn't anything dangerous. What's there to lose that they haven't lost already? "It's 1234cupcakepineapples."

Tori quickly typed in the information and waited impatiently. _'Please, please, please work. Just let some miracle happen.' _Her eyes scanned over the page in pure astonishment. "Jade..." Once she had the taller girl's attention, she continued on, concern written on her face. "It worked. Her phone is somehow on." She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried. _'Well, it is what you wanted, right?'_

"_What_?" Jade hissed out snapping her head in Tori's direction.

"Pay attention to the road." Tori scolded her.

Jade did as told. "How?" There was _no_ way that her best friend's phone could still have some battery life. Not even the tiniest amount. So how in the world was that stupid website finding her location and why hadn't that idea hit her or any of her stupid friends sooner?

"I don't know, Jade, but it's on and get this." Tori scanned the screen her smile growing wider. "It's the same address of that cellar we went to yesterday." This plan could not fail. She'd show it to her dad and then he'd come up with some sort of secret agent plan and she'd convince him to let her friends tag.

Jade squeezed the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. Why was she just sitting there staring at the screen? Shouldn't she be telling her the _brilliant_ plan that was so going to work like all the others? She rolled her eyes. "_Well_," she snapped, "what do you want to do about it?"

"Ohhhh, right!" Tori replied letting out a small giggle. Jade shook her head. Of course Tori would take this all lightly. She saw the best in things. The girl driving didn't expect anything else. "So, after you drop me off at my house, you go back to the hospital to watch Trina and keep her company. I'll call the guys over to my house and tell them what we just found out."

Jade rose an eyebrow. "And you think Beck will just come over?" That boy was driving her insane. You'd think he would try anything to get his Cat back and keep the group sane, but, nope, it's her and Andre, and _maybe _Tori, if any of her plans would go right. She doubted that whatever was going through the brunette's mind right now was not going to work. All she could do was hope. "And if Beck hears what Cat told us? Ohhh, he'd probably die right there." She was just joking, but the reminder of the conversation earlier made an uncomfortable silence wash over the two girls.

Tori frowned. "Right, I didn't think about that." She mumbled referring to how she would get Beck to come over after a couple of minutes. She tapped her fingers on the device in her lap before waving away the thought with her hand. "I'll figure that out later." Jade rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'll ask my dad if we can come with them to where their holding Cat. You know, we can be the distraction and then BOOM, cops grab those guys and we have Cat back!" Tori cheered with stars in her eyes.

Jade didn't like the idea of being bait, and all of this was better said than done, but she could hope, right? Anything to have her best friend back. She sighed. "Fine. Hopefully things go right this time."

Tori stared absentmindedly out the window as Jade pulled into the Vega driveway. "Me too."

Jade frowned. She needed a friend and Tori needed a friend just as much as she did, and so did the others, but no one was making an effort to keep each other together. It's like the thought of Cat being the one who would usually do that made them lose hope in each other. They were all friends _because _of Cat and now they weren't going to be friends at all just because she was gone for the moment? No way! Jade wasn't going to stand for that. She'll make an effort. She'll convince Beck. Heck, she'll convince all of them. They weren't alone in this, so they should just stick together and be the _best friends, _that they all were before all of thishappened,just like Cat would want.

* * *

><p>Where the heck was Beck?! Tori squeezed her eyes shut out of anger holding her PearPhone in her hands with a deathlike grip. <em>Good thing it didn't have to breathe. <em>She unlocked her blue phone and checked the time and checked if Beck had texted anything for the millionth time. It's been an hour since he texted a 'fine' and he still was _not _here. What was taking him so long?

"Anything yet?" Robbie mumbled his voice being muffled by her shoulder. He was currently tucked under her arm with his own arms wrapped around her waist hugging her sideways. She rubbed his arm comforting. They talked and they both cried in each others' arms until Andre came. It felt nice. Not crying alone.

Tori shook her head. "No." She saw Andre stand from the other couch in the living room and sat down next to her, leaning his head down on her free shoulder. "Hey, since when did I become your guys' pillow?" Andre lightly chuckled at her attempt of a joke. "I'm going to call him… if I could." Tori slowly realized. One arm was wrapped around Robbie's shoulders and Andre was leaning on her other one.

Andre took the phone out of Tori's hand before clicking the phone symbol next to Beck's name. Sure, he could have easily took out his own, but he just didn't feel like it. Beck was really disappointing him lately. He thought that the last time he talked to him, he had gotten through to him, but he guessed not. Plus, Beck was still probably blaming him for Cat not being here right now. Well, he blamed himself too. It was his fault. Hearing the dial tone end, he didn't give Beck the chance to talk, "Hey, you coming or not?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he's been sitting here for half an hour. Who knows how long Tori and Robbie were waiting.

Tori rose an eyebrow. So Beck actually did answer. He doesn't usually answer anyone's calls. Not since Cat was here. What's his deal? Sure, he loved the girl, but did he really think that it was all his fault? It had to be planned, considering what Robbie told them, and if it was, there was no way that they could have stopped it. Sure, they could have tried, but in the end, they still would have got her. Now all they had to do was try to save her and he should help. He should really try instead of moping around, but he wasn't.

_"Andre? Why do you have," _grumble, "_never mind." _He snapped as if he didn't want to know why the boy calling him had someone else's phone. The musical genius rolled his eyes. _"I'm here. I just pulled up. Mom didn't want to let me out of her sight. She thinks that I'm going to kill myself or something."_ Beck chuckled lightly at that and Andre couldn't help the sad smile forming at his lips. It's been a while since he heard his best friend laugh, or anything, except for grumbling, really. _"She cares. That's good."_ He kept pausing like he was contemplating whether or not to say what he wanted. Almost as if he were holding back. Since when did Beck tell anyone anything? Not since Cat was here, that's for sure.

And Andre felt a little at ease that his friend was opening up the slightest bit, that Robbie was holding Tori like it was everything he needed, and that she was allowing himself to lean his head on her shoulder with concern on her face for the both of them. It felt good to... be together, he guessed, instead of dealing with things on their own like they've all been doing. Maybe Beck opening up, Jade watching Trina willingly, and Tori clinging onto him and Robbie was a step. A step for something... better?

Beck sighed pulling Andre from his thoughts and he almost forgot that he was still on the phone. _"Please tell me that this isn't on speaker and Tori isn't listening."_ The exhausted tone in his voice made Andre realize that Beck wasn't mortified. It was his way of begging him not to tell and to hear him out.

"No, it's not." He replied immediately.

A sigh of relief was heard. _"Look, Andre. Can we,"_ pause, _"hang out? I just really need to,"_ another pause, _"talk to someone, I guess."_ He listened to another long dragged out breath. _"I really don't know why I've been acting like this for the past five months. I just... feel like I'm going to lose it if I find out that Cat's dead. You're my best friend Andre. You're probably the only one I could talk to that would actually understand."_

Andre smiled. He felt special. He was the only one that Beck still considered a friend. Okay, maybe that wasn't true and he just felt way too happy, but it was nice to know that he was the only one the guy still trusted. "Wellll," He trailed off, amusement in his voice. "The others are going through exactly what you are too." He was only half joking when sounding like he didn't want to help out his friend. He just wanted to remind Beck that the others would understand too.

_"Yeah, I know, but,"_ Beck stopped almost as if he realized something. _"Didn't you like Cat, too?"_

And Andre had to thank the Heavens because the angry Beck who had taken over his best friend for the past five months finally had humor in his voice. "Hey! You said you would never bring that up!" He almost choked on laughter because images of Beck wearing a red wig and a pink dress and acting all dizty came into mind as he was reminded of the time Beck had been forced into showing Andre how _Candre_ would fail by Jade who was not going to wear a red wig and pink dress. _Wait._ No wonder Beck was so set on proving that him and his Lil Red would fail as a couple. Beck liked her even then!

_"Well, you weren't the guy who was forced into wearing a dress. I don't want to remember that night as much as you do,"_ He laughed and so Andre let out his laughter not missing the looks on Tori and Robbie's faces as he did so.

"Is that even Beck he's talking to?"

"You know... I'm not sure."

_"Then you'll be that person I can talk to?"_ Beck asked.

"You know you can talk to me whenever, man. Now get your butt in here!"

_"Alright."_ And that was that. Andre handed Tori her phone back as she gave him a questionable look.

Tori couldn't believe it. Andre was laughing at something that _Beck_ had said. _Beck. _Mr._ I'm-Mad-Because-The-Girl-I-Love-Is-Gone-And-It's-A ll-My-Fault-I-Hate-You-So-Bye. _What on Earth was going on? Tori gave one last hug to Robbie before detacting herself from his tight grip and turning to Andre. "Well, _that_ was a conversation."

Andre only shrugged. "He's going through a lot." Tori rolled her eyes. She's going through a lot too and _she's_ not acting all grumpy pants and hating the world. Oh, well. She guessed that people handled things differently.

"Are you sure you two aren't gay?" Robbie blurted out pulling the two out of their thoughts which earned him a glare from Andre.

"Says the dude who's in love with his puppet."

Robbie blinked at that. He hasn't talked to Rex in a long time. "Touche... Hey! He's not a puppet!" He yelled realizing that his ex best friend was being made fun of. He still couldn't pull his thoughts away from Beck though. Andre had an actual conversation with him. It was really hard to believe. Was Beck going to change? Robbie doubted it.

Knocks from the front door sounded. All Andre could think was _finally_, but, with everything going on, Tori had other things in mind. "Who is it? Is it a criminal?" She shouted loudly. Both Andre and Robbie facepalmed. _Yeah, like a criminal would tell you. _They both loved Tori, but sometimes they wondered about her.

"Yes, Tori, I'm a criminal. That's why I'm knocking." A sarcastic Beck exasperated from the other side of the door. A huge grin plastered across Tori's face and she shot up from her spot on the red couch and literally ran to open the door. Finally, she could finally start this thing.

"It's about time! What the heck were you and Andre talking about anyways? I mean, you were laughing and I don't even remember the last time you laughed." Tori rambled on trying to not to talk about the plan right now because there was a big chance that it wouldn't work. Just like her other ideas, sadly.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?" She smiled. At least she was trying to be hopeful.

"Stop talking."

She pouted. "Fine," She stated, shrugging her shoulders and turning away from him. She easily feigned sadness. "If you don't want to hear about how I found proof that Cat is really where she is and we could show it to my dad and he could come up with some sort super of secret macho plan to save her."

"Keep talking." She smirked knowing full well that would get his attention. She soon went into detail about how she would show her dad the map and how that would convince him that they were really telling the truth. She'd come up with something that would make her dad take them with him and BAM! They would have their Cat back. She made sure to show them how Cat's phone was somehow still on and Beck growled something about how he was coming with them and not being left behind like last time.

Now, Tori was in Beck's vehicle because asked him to drive her to the police station and he was pulling up to the building. Tori sucked in a breath. Not only was she nervous with confronting her dad, but she needed to let Beck know something. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she began. "You know, I thought you were going to be the one who would be all about finding Cat." She turned to him. "I hope you know that if Cat sees you like this, she'll be scared of you." With that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and left not missing his wide eyes.

Beck stared at his hands that were tightening around the steering wheel.

Would Cat be afraid of the person he's become?

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter Thirty One: Please Say Yes<strong>

* * *

><p>A quick, "Come in," sounded from the other side of the door and she turned the cold silver knob before cautiously entering. "Tori?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before a playful smirk unfolded on his face. "I'm surprised you didn't barge in here since you and Trina always do that." He chuckled lightly before narrowing his eyes, "No matter whose in here." Tori let out a nervous laugh as she stood in front of his desk. So, maybe he wasn't still mad, but that didn't mean they were ungrounded. "So, what do you want, Tor?"<p>

She couldn't help but smile at the even more shortening of her nickname. She paced around a bit before scratching the back of her neck. "Um, I kinda have to show you something." She still hadn't figured out exactly how to explain this request. He nodded waiting for her to continue and she bit her lip realizing that he thought she had what she needed to show him with her. "On... your computer." She trailed off motioning to the device on his desk. He stood up and she took his place in the chair that always made her feel so powerful. It always made her want to spin around in it, turning to a visitor, before announcing a, 'Hello, I've been waiting for you.' But she always giggled at the idea deeming it foolish. It didn't stop her from practicing the line whenever her father left her in the office to retrieve something. She placed her fingers over the buttons of the laptop and entered the website of _Where's My PearPhone_ into the address bar. Tori typed in Cat's _PearPhone_ info into the correct spots, smiling at the redhead's password. _1234cupcakepineapples_. That must have taken a lot of thought, but the brunette knew that even she wouldn't have thought of that if she was trying to get into Cat's phone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm finally finished writing this chapter! I hate how it came out though. I kind of forced myself to write the rest which is why the last few paragraphs seemed rushed. Is it bad that I had the next one finished before this one? Just to let you know, frequent chapters won't come until the end of September when my birthday comes because I'm getting a new phone at that time and I hate typing chapters on the computer. My dad always watching what I do over my shoulder when I go on the computer kind of makes me feel self-conscious. He's not here right now, so I finished it! Yay! And yes, the preview is actually from the chapter instead of me creating it from the top of my head as usual.<strong>

**Now for some news! You guys are so amazing with your follows and favs and reviews. I freaking love you guys! Your support is just, oh gosh, it makes me so happy, like you don't even know, and your reviews are always the best, especially since I'm not the most frequent author. We're almost to 300 flipping reviews! So, as a thanks for all your love, I guess I'll do a contest because why not? Sooooooo, here it is. Whoever is the 300th reviewer gets to read a future chapter through PM, or email, or DocX! No, not the next chapter that will come when the 300th review comes, but a chapter that is later in the story! Well, tell me what you think and I will hopefully update soon! **

**-xoxo c:**


End file.
